Justice Lords LIMITLESS Act 2: EndWar
by Thoth.aKhronos
Summary: Batman has returned and Batgirl has joined him to continue the crusade against evil. However, Gotham suffers as old heroes bring about old foes. Has Batman come this far just to be defeated? Sequel to JLL: Act 1. Set in Justice Lords Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice Lords Limitless Act 2**

**EndWar**

_Thoth akhronos: The Timeless Chronicler_

-Six months later-

"Kimber Stephanie Lee"

The girl stood and walked across the stage to receive her diploma eagerly. This was the moment she had waited for and studied for her entire school career. She was graduating. Gold cords over one shoulder and tassel flopping in the corner of her eye, she happily shook hands with the school principal and then received her diploma. _Finally out of this place!_ She looked out into the audience and saw familiar faces cheering her.

"I did it, Mama!" She called out. Next to her mother was her father wearing a proud face. As she turned to leave the stage and make way for the next graduate, she faltered. In the audience Bruce Wayne was clapping. For the past few months Wayne, as Batman, had been training her to become a lethal vigilante. He made it explicitly clear that not only was the training impersonal, but it was coming from the best of the best. During breaks in training he would share his stories of the years he spent globe-trotting. She loved them. Finally recovered from the surprise of seeing her mentor, she waved to him. He didn't wave back, just a nod and a smile. She didn't expect a wave back anyway.

As she stepped off the platform and sat down, special music started playing as her boyfriend was called up, "Mawk Michaelson!"

The teen rode onto the stage in his wheel chair, a few weeks earlier he had been allowed to leave the hospital. Through all the tests and surgeries, he had recovered and even managed to finish school. The graduation committee had already held a special section for Mawk and his heroic recovery and dedication, but people stood and clapped for the boy all the same as he got his diploma.

* * *

><p>Bruce watched from the back of the gymnasium as child after child approached the stage. He wasn't particularly interested in them. He already was pushing it coming out to this event. He had left a Wayne Enterprises board meeting early to attend, but he wasn't just here to support Kimber; there was another promising child graduating today.<p>

"Curtis Walker." the announcer called out snapping Bruce to reality.

Cheers raved the seats. Around his neck there was only one item. No laurel , no lei, no cords. Just a medal from the Chief of Police.

The next name was called and Bruce looked at the program. "Two names left." He left. he had an appointment to keep.

* * *

><p>Kimber looked back over the seats, but Bruce Wayne was gone. Somehow she had expected that.<p>

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Bruce pulled in to the driveway to a simple apartment complex. He walked up two flights of stairs and then knocked on the door labeled '207b.'<p>

"Who is it?"

"Take one guess, princess." Bruce replied with his sweet baritone voive.

"Brucie!" The door swung open and Diana Price enveloped him in a bear hug. "What are you doing here?"

Bruce laughed, "You know that it was part of the deal that I had to check on you every week for your first six months free."

Diana sighed and smiled, "I had hoped you would visit for more than just that," she winked at him, "You do enjoy this, don't you?"

Bruce couldn't contain his smile. He did enjoy his visits with Diana. There was no doubt a...thing between them during their short tenure as the Justice League and then the Justice Lords. But he, as Batman, had never revealed his secret identity. Not to any of the members and he planned to keep it that way. As tempting as it was for Bruce Wayne to continue the relationship where Batman left off, he knew it was best to stay away from the young Amazon. "Yes I do, but you know the real reason I am here."

Diana sighed, "Fine. Let's get the evaluation over with. This is the last one, right?"

"Yes."

"Then maybe we could have some fun later?" he voice was hopeful and low.

"Don't push your luck," Bruce teased back.

* * *

><p><em>Finally a moment to myself<em>. Kimber stepped out of the house. She had wrestled with herself the night before about whether to go out tonight or not. She knew her parents would want to celebrate her achievement. However, she wanted to celebrate, not with cake but with her fist against a meth abuser's sternum. It was those moments she lived for now.

"Are you having a good time?"

She turned suddenly and saw Curtis in jogging gear reclining on the fence. "What are you doing her?"

"Jogging. What's it look like?" He casually replied.

"But shouldn't you be celebrating with your dad or something or friends?"

Curtis' face twisted, "He's working now and everyone else is hangin' with their folks so I'm just taking advantage of the quiet night."

"Oh... So... What are you going to do now that grad is over?"

Curtis stood off of the fence, "I got a job with WayneTech for the summer," He said, "If all goes well, they may keep me through the year. I was accepted to Gotham University on a scholarship for an essay I wrote."

"Are you gonna go?"

"I might. What about your plans?"

Kimber unconsciously smiled, "I'm starting at the community college to get Gen Ed out of the way. Hoping to figure out what I want to do by then. As for extracurriculars... I'll be busy. Trust me."

"Kimber! C'mon!" It was Kimber's mother, "We want to get a picture of you with your cousin!"

"Looks like they want you back." Curtis started to walk back to the sidewalk.

"Yeah..." She turned to the door, "Coming, Mama! Hey, Curt, if you wanna celebrate with us you-" but by time she turned back to her friend, he was already dhalf way down the street, "can..." She went inside.

* * *

><p>Batman climbed up the sheer side of the cave for the seventh time that night. Once at the top, he checked the stop watch, "Seven seconds." That was three seconds faster than his previous run, but two seconds slower than his all-time best. "Must do better." he muttered.<p>

"I thought you did quite well,"

Batman turned to face his interdimensional twin, "What are you doing here."

"I'm here to congratulate you." He responded, "On finding yourself and your will."

Batman reached forward and picked up the doll that had been on the cart for so many months. "Here," he said gruffly. "Take it back. I don't need this."

"Fair enough." The other Batman took the doll in one hand.

"To be honest, I expected you sooner."

"We had some... problems within the league."

"What kind of problems?"

"Let's just say Superman took a rather surprising and... lengthly leave-of-abscence."

"Fair enough."

The alternate Batman turned to leave. "So I noticed you have started working with a partner again."

"Yes."

There was a brief pause and then before he left, the other Batman added, "Try not to get this one pissed at you as well."

* * *

><p>A man was hanging by his limbs from a wall. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, but he knew that it was too long. His hands and legs were completely encased in specialized metal spheres that hindered so much.<p>

"It wont be long now," he growled.

* * *

><p>"Lights out!" A gravelly voice shouted over the intercom.<p>

All through Blackgate the lights in the cells were shutting off with loud sounding 'chucks.' In one cell a man sat, Lotus-style. It was going to happen soon.

A fellow prisoner strolled by, pushing a case full of books. "You want anythin'?" He asked wearily.

The sitter nodded and said with a deep voice, "Give me _War and Peace_."

The cart-pusher was surprised that the man knew what was in the cart but handed the book to him. He heard the book open, "You gonna strain to read in the dark?"

No response.

The prisoner pushed his cart on.

The sitter smiled as he watched the other man leave. Out of the book fell a package; a small box. The prisoner opened it up already knowing what was inside: a rock and a ring, which he slipped on his finger. Then he spoke.

He recited the oath he had written when he had been incarcerated; "_From Olympus high to Tartarus floor..."_

His body, still in the Lotus position, slowly started to rise off the ground.

"_ALL treachery MUST be answered for!"_ His voice rose as he continued.

"Shut up, man!" Shouted another prisoner.

But the man did not silence his mouth, "_My power returned seven fold more!"_

An orchid color hue began to emit from his body and fill his cell and spill into the hallways. Guards rushed to his cell.

"_THOSE WHO RISE AGAINST ME SHALL BE!..."_

The guards, surprised at the harsh light from the cell, were barely able to aim at the man still sitting with his head down in the center of the cell. "Put 'em up, Stewart!" Shouted one guard.

John Stewart simply raised his head slowly, with an eerie smile, and finished his oath with a gentle yet threatening whisper; "_Nevermore."_

_A/N: _So this is the start to Act 2! Already two enemies have been revealed and you get a sense of where the characters are at this time (I hope).

Brief summary of what has transpired since we last left the heroes in Act 1...

1. Batman and Batgirl are an official team

2. Graduation from HS

3. Diana has been released from the containment center

That's about it :P Please read and review :D It means a lot.

Oh, John Stewart's new oath is made by me, so if you want to use it in a story, drop me a PM. I didn't want him to use the original GL oath because he doesn't want to fight for justice right away (not that he isn't a GL anymore, he still is. He was never removed in A Better World.). I gave him a new oath because after doing some research I discovered that the GL oath that is the most common is not the standard one, just the most famous. There are other Lanterns that have different oaths, so I made my own for Stewart. Also how come he can still use his power ring? Simple. He was stripped of his power by that beam and rendered human in A Better World. But he was already human, thus all he would have had to do to gain power again is recharge the ring :P Loophole! I always wondered why that never came up... Oh well.

Also I want to note a few more things about the Lanterns in general. In this story only three of the Lantern Corps colors are the same as in the comic books: Yellow/Fear, Green/Willpower, and Blue/Hope. All the others are subject to what I want them to be. (Though I may only reference the once or twice). Second thing is that the power ring that John has now is Sinestro's ring which was a prototype from Qward. (When Sinestro came to earth after the Justice Lord's took over,, John killed him and took his ring as a trophy). Sinestro's ring was based on mood so it was yellow when he used it because he fed off of fear, while John's is orchid because it is feeding off of a different feeling; the need for vengeance against a certain Dark Knight.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: If you haven't read Act 1 yet, please do so and then come back here! **

-two days later-

Batman was knocked to the ground on his back. He quickly rolled to the side, a heavy foot slammed down on the ground here his chest had been moments before. He rolled back on his hands and used his hands as a spring to get him back on his feet. Before his feet even hit the ground, his left leg shot out and caught his attacker in the shoulder, knocking her back. Not wanting to give her a chance to recover, Batman jumped forward to strike with his padded knee. But his opponent predicted the move and put her hands before her chest and caught Batman's knee. In one explosive motion, she pushed her hands up and the Dark Knight was flipped in the air.

Batman landed perpendicular to the ground and on his palms, turning the fall into an impromptu backflip. Then he stared at his attacker, both of them were in a fighting position; he was in a brutal Krav Maga stance and she a more elegant mantis-style stance.

"You're doing well, Batgirl." Batman finally spoke and dropped his stance. Sparring was over.

"Only because I have a great teacher," She replied. She walked over to a bench and started to remove her Batgirl uniform. Batman had forbidden her from using the word 'costume' to describe the outfit. It was her uniform and they were in a war.

_"Calling it a 'costume' removes the value and the symbol it stands for."_ She recalled him saying during one of their first sessions, _"If it is a costume, you are simply an actor. Eventually it will become your second skin."_

When she was back in her sports bra and matching trunks, she began her cool-down exercises. "So when are we going out on the town tonight? The breezes are cool and the weather is warm."

Batman didn't respond, he just walked over to the Batcomputer and started reviewing the radio waves as he read through files on the newer inmates at Arkham Asylum. The Asylum once again housed crazies, but none of them compared to what he used to face. Riddler, Joker, Scarecrow... It was strange to never have to worry about them again._ Yet._ He thought, _There is something... wrong with this city. The crazies always come back in one form or another._ As he listened to the airwaves, a red phone rang. He answered, "Speak."

"Batman!" Came the frantic voice. He recognized it as Jim Gordon, now the head warden of Blackgate, "It's your old pal, Green Lantern. He's free and, well, he isn't so 'Green' anymore."

"Understood. Anything else?"

"We are not sure where he has gone, but we do have a book we found in his cell. Trying to find if it holds any information. And Batman...?"

"Yes, Jim?"

"Are you alright?" Jim's voice was concerned.

"Yes."

Click.

Batman turned from the phone and started for the Armory.

"What was that?" Kimber ran up to him, eager.

"Work."

"Who is it this time? Mr. Death finally figured out how to escape? A crime boss? Mafia in town? What?"

"An old friend." Batman replied, "Green Lantern escaped."

"Oh, really?" Kimber wasn't put off. "Well you have his ring, so what danger is he?"

"He is an ex-marine." He said, his voice still level, "That should be danger enough. But now he has a new ring." He started loading his utility belt with the basic items: bat-a-rangs, grapple gun, shurikens, gas pellets, and the like.

Kimber followed suit in loading her own utility belt with gadgets that Batman allowed her to use. She remembered when she first saw the Armory. She was in shock; suits lined one wall and gadgets the other. And that was just the first level. The Armory was three levels of toys, suits, and weapons for Batman. When she asked how much of it she could use, he had pointed her to a dingy box in the corner that held retired but still functional items. That had been five months ago. Now here she was loading her utility belt with the same items Batman was loading his with. "You have anything special for him? Yellow powder or something?"

"We wont need it."

"Why?"

"If I have his ring, his new ring isn't based on the Green Lantern Corps."

"How do you know?"

"Think about it. Would the Corps break him out of jail by just giving him a ring or would they make a loud racket with other Green Lanterns enforcing his release?"

This made sense to Kimber, "So when we find him, what are we going to do? He has a power ring limited by his imagination. We have gadgets limited on quantity."

"We aren't going to fight him, yet." Batman attached his belt and then stalked off to the Batmobile.

Kimber dressed into her suit and walked to her motorcycle, "Then where are we going?"

"To pay a visit to another old friend."

* * *

><p>The Batmobile and the Batcycle parted in the woods near Arkham Asylum and the duo walked the rest of the way to the strange place. There was a time when Batman would have parked out front and walked in the double doors. There was even a time when he would be driven there by military personnel. But he was re-establishing his mythos as a creature of the night. Stepping into the light was the worst thing a hero like him could have done.<p>

"This way." he had the layout of this place memorized and knew every cell and its occupants. He grappled up to the third floor cell window, followed closely by Batgirl, and pried the bars off. In the empty cell, he led Batgirl down the dark hallway and into a ventilation shaft. Finally Batman kicked out a vent and was in another hallway.

"Why do you have to go the hard way?" muttered Batgirl.

Batman didn't respond. After all, she would learn soon enough why stealth was so important. She would either learn or die due to clumsiness. "We're here." He breathed. Taking his cryptographic sequencer from his belt, he easily hacked the code for the cell they were crouched next to and walked in. "Split-think." he instructed Batgirl.

Instantly her mind started thinking about puppies and kittykats on the surface while underneath that thin veil, her thoughts were a swarm of questions about what and who they were going to see.

"J'onn." Batman spoke to the darkness that was the cell.

"Batman." A deep elegant voice floated back. A green man with a pointed head and chin walked into the light.

"I have questions."

"I would suppose." J'onn replied, "I was wondering when you were going to visit."

"No time for pleasantries; The Green Lantern escaped Blackgate with a new ring. Know anything?" Batman leaned in.

_We are being threatening now? Okay._ Batgirl crossed her arms and lowered her chin in an effort to look down on the mountainous Martian before her.

"I am sorry, Batman, but I do not." J'onn replied a little phased by the threatening disposition of his former comrade. "I do wish I could be of more help to you."

Batman turned to go, "Just keep your ear to the wall, J'onn. I'll be back."

"Undoubtedly." J'onn evenly backpedalled, retreating back into the darkness of his cell.

Batman used his cryptographic sequencer to close and lock J'onn's cell door. Once they were outside near the vehicles, Batgirl spoke. "He seemed like a nice fellow, he didn't even seem the least bit interested in escaping when the door opened."

Batman only nodded. Like Diana, J'onn had been easy to restrain and incarcerate seeing how he had hurt his new home planet. Unlike Diana, however, he felt he did not deserve a second chance. He preferred to be locked up in the Asylum where he could be sure the world would be safe from him. The beam had rendered him powerless... Or at least as powerless a Martian could get. Super strength, mental capabilities? J'onn still had them. Every Martian was born with them so using a weapon to strip powers from a being naturally born with powers was rather redundant. Sure the mutations J'onn had gained such as shape-shifting and intangibility were gone for good, but his natural Martian heritage could not be destroyed.

"So where are we going now?" Batgirl asked over the radio.

Batman suddenly realized he was driving to Gotham from the Asylum the back way. Everything had been on automatic as he thought about J'onn. "Rooftops." He growled over the radio.

"Right-O," Batgirl responded. He watched in the rearview camera as the Batcycle diverted from the Batmobile's path to park on another side of the block. He instructed her on their first official night on the city that they would never start patrol from the same area. Instead they would start their patrol from two different sides and meet up at designated areas. This spread them out over the city much earlier and cut their patrol time by one and a half hours.

Batman parked the Batmobile in a secret bunker off of a main street and grappled to the top of a building.

* * *

><p>Batgirl kicked down the kickstand of her new bike. Teaming up with Batman was an amazing thing. The toys, the tools the vehicles nearly all at her disposal as long as she continued to fight the unending battle against crime. The first thing she had received was a new suit. It seemed identical to her first home-made suit, but the fuctions and the armor was...more than she could have imagined. She grappled to the roof and, once on the top, took a running start to the edge.<p>

Two months ago she would have been afraid to jump. Two months ago she would have had to take three or four false starts before trusting in not only her suit, but herself. Now, this month, she had finally gained the confidence to make the jump.

Upon the jump, the thick, rounded shoulder pads that overlapped her cape shot electric current through her cape. The memory fabric stiffened and she easily glided across the chasm of the street and landed easily on the next roof.

"Batgirl," Batman's gruff voice echoed in her helmet. "10851 in-progress. Heading southbound on Bavis Street."

_10851, That's... auto theft._ Batgirl recalled the many hours she spent memorizing nearly every police code. Of course she knew many of the major ones thanks to her father, but she now knew them all. She checked the street signs below her; Bavis Street was two streets over. "10-4. I'm on my way." She ran to towards the next building and jumped. In mid-jump she unleashed her grapple gun and fired at the nextbuilding. The cord attached and slingshotted her over that building to the next. At the apex of her glide, she activated her cape-glide function and glided just to the center of the next building. Looking down, she saw Bavis Street, and to her right, the speeding stolen vehicle approached.

"Batgirl, I'm on my way. Don't wait up." Batman said.

She didn't need to be told twice. Batman may have been the heavy hitter, but she could stop a speeding car, right? After all it was simply a matter of vectors and simple math. _Great... I hate math._ She 'grrr'ed as the car approached. With nearly perfect timing, she jumped from her high perch and slammed into the trunk of the car.

"Whaa-?" The thief turned quickly from the wheel to see what had made the noise. Seeing nothing on the trunk, he turned his attention to the road... much to his shock. Batgirl was crouched on the hood of his car, staring him in the face. With a scream, the man wildly jerked the wheel left and right in a desperate effort to shake the heroine from her location. However, he only succeed in crashing the far through a fire hydrant and into a department store wall. The man didn't even have time to recover from his accident as he was harshly grabbed and yanked out of the driver seat by two slender but strong arms.

Batgirl hoisted her prey in to the hair and slammed her armored forehead into his; a move she was quickly growing to love. When she dropped the thug and looked back at the scene, Batman was already there observing the car and looking for any clues about the man's identity and the owner of the car's identity.

"Anything?"

Batman nodded and pointed out the license and registration to her. "Nothing special here. Let's move on." He grapple up to the top of the department store roof, followed by his protege.

* * *

><p>Diana looked out her window drapes. Yes, the man was still staring at her house, more specifically; her. She knew he knew who she was. Even though she had tried to move to a part of Gotham that would be quiet and worry-free, her past still kept up with her. Even with the assumed name of 'Becky Sanderson' Somehow someone in the neighborhood discovered that she was Diana Prince, formerly the Wonder Woman.<p>

"It will be okay, Diana," She had to remind herself as she closed the drapes, "You may no longer have your Amazonian strength," she withdrew a knife from her purse, "but you still have the training."

It was times like these she wished that Bruce Wayne was still required to do visits. Bruce Wayne. Now that was a man she could trust. He had a less-than-reputable reputation with women, but she felt there was more to him than the tabloids would have readers believe. "Not to mention, he's single." Bruce had an on-again-off-again relationship with Harleen Quinzel. But that had ended in a comical fashion after he stood her up on a date six months ago. Diana laughed to herself as she remembered the tantrum the blonde woman threw when Bruce walked into the correctional facility the day after they were supposed to have dinner together.

_Then again, would he even want me as a potential love interest?_ She snuck another peek outside and saw another neighbor had stuck a sign on his lawn. The sign had a picture of her face with an 'x' over it. _No.. he probably wouldn't._

* * *

><p>The man with the knife came at him again, Batman easily swatted the man aside with the back of his gauntleted fist and turned his attention to the other man with the revolver. With the quick toss of a bat-a-rang, the gun was knocked from the man's hand. Within two more seconds, Batman was upon the man.<p>

Through all this, Batgirl was fighting off two more would-be murderers. She had temporarily knocked one down but the other was advancing quickly with a rusted pole. Batgirl flicked out her wrist and three discs were fired from her gauntlet. The airborne blades slit the advancing man's cheek, neck and face as they whizzed by.

With a yelp, the man stumbled back in a mixture of shock and pain; it was all the opening Batgirl needed to slam her heavy foot into his chest with a flying kick. Just as she landed, the other thug rammed his shoulder into her side. Before he could attack again, Batman gave him a taste of his own medicine. As soon as Batman slammed his armored shoulder into the thugs back, Batgirl vaulted over Batman and delivered a flying kick to man Batman had swatted.

Once he was down, Batgirl lifted his head and smashed it into the ground. He was unconscious. Just in time, too. The first man she had kicked was staggering to his feet._ Rejected_. Batgirl rolled to him and popped up, delivering a solid uppercut o his jaw.

Batman finished his opponent with an open palm strike to the chin and then a two-finger jab to the eye and brow. In pain, the man crumpled, holding his stinging face. Batman brought his boot down on the man's head, knocking him out.

"That wasn't so bad." Batgirl piped up once the last man was down.

"One minute." was Batman's reply. He had been working with her on getting their take-down times lowered. In the past months, the times had been great with their fastest stat being ten armed thugs in one and a half minutes. But one minute for four guys while having to worry about their victim was pretty good.

"We can do better." She said as she grappled to the top of a nearby building.

"We_ will_ do better." Batman corrected her one he was on the roof. "It's getting late." He checked the watch attached to his gauntlet. "It's one-thirty in the morning. About that time."

Batgirl nodded and started for her Batcycle.

* * *

><p>Curtis awoke to a rap-tap-tapping at his window. Groggily but wary that he was still n Gotham, he slid out of bed, picked up a broomstick, and then cracked the window. "Who's there?"<p>

"It's me; Mawk." the darkness replied.

Curtis sighed, "What is it, dude? It's like one-fourty or something." Curtis wiped his face with his free hand and dropped the broom.

"I need to ask you something. Let me in, nuh?"

Curtis shrugged and opened the window, letting his friend in. Curtis knew that there was something important Mawk had to say that he would walk all the way to Curtis' home. Mawk had been officially released from the hospital a few days after graduation, nearly healed. Under normal circumstances, Mawk and Curtis would not have been friends; even in school it was a passing relationship. But there is something about surviving an encounter with a murdering psychopath that draws people together. Even still for the former Football star to seek out Curtis in the middle of the night was something special. "What's up?"

Mawk plopped down on the floor, "I was wondering tonight as I was lying down on my bed if there was something I could have done."

"About what?"

"Take a guess."

"Oh, come off it, Mawk." Curtis sighed, "Not this again. Dude... what could you have done? You were stabbed through and through. You're lucky to be alive."

"I know, but," Mawk continued, "I had a moment to do something before he saw me. Hell, after he saw me, he moved on to another room. I had a moment to do something: call the police, grab a bat, or even rush to my dad's room. He has a gun you know."

"Yeah, I know. You brought it to show and tell freshman year and nearly got expelled."Curtis chuckled on the memory, "But in all seriousness, that is what happens when you are faced with danger; you freeze. Deer-in-headlights and such."

"You don't understand," Mawk continued, "I had a moment. More than a split second. Enough time to act, but I didn't."

Curtis stretched and sighed, "If you ran for the gun, Mr. Death would have killed you. If you called the cops, he probably wouldn't care; he wanted them anyway. There is even a rumor going around that he taunted the cops before he invaded your house and gave them his location. You reacted how a normal fully-functioning human being would react."

"But I had a moment!" Mawk exploded, "I froze! You didn't! Don't you see? How is it that you were able to think straight enough to _survive _a fight with a man that brutal while I was just another statistic? I'm on the Football team and you are a tech geek for cryin' out loud!" then Mawk added, "No offense, dude. Tech geeks rock."

"Right," Curtis replied dryly. "I guess I am not normal then, huh?"

"Oh, don't be modest. Were you, like, Robin or something before the Justice Lords took over?You stayed cool even when you were being beaten. I don't understand."

"You just have to think in the moment, but don't worry about it." Curtis tried to calm his friend down, "If every one did the same thing I did everytime there was a threat-"

"The world would be a safer place." Mawk interrupted.

"-there would be a lot of dead people," Curtis finished slowly, "Think about it."

"Whatever," Mawk made his way to the window to leave, "I just want to make a difference. Make sure no one has to go through the trauma that I went through,"

"Don't do anything stupid," Curtis warned, "You are still recovering."

"Oh, I wont."

* * *

><p>A man was hanging in the same position, same location. The black spheres that held his arms and legs sprawled out and the blue jumpsuit that he wore were all making him very sweating<em>. It won't be long now.<em> He reassured himself.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the room shook. There were screams and yells outside the lead-lined door. Bullet shots filled his ears and he smiled. The fighting had been getting closer for the past few hours._ Taking him a lot longer than I expected. _He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>He was falling. His eyes wanted to open, but he was so weak they stayed shut. He hit the ground and lay there. His body was suddenly half-lifted from its prone position by a strong arm. Then he heard a familiar militaristic voice.<p>

"Get your ass up, Kent, it's time to get you outta here!"

The weak man opened his eyes and saw a black man with orchid-colored pupils in prisoner garb holding him by one arm.

"I said get up!"

Kent smiled weakly. He had been waiting for this moment for a very long time; saving what remained of his strength. "Let's do this." He stumbled to a side wall as his friend used a ring to shield them from bullet fire. Kent threw all of his might into one powerful earth-shattering punch. The wall gave way and the two men were staring into an elevator shaft.

"Hold on." The black man, John Stewart, wrapped one arm around Kent's waist and with the other arm forward, took to the air. Within minutes they crashed out of the top of the base. "You were at least on sub-level 52. They really didn't want to take their chances. Took me about half the day to find your cell."

Kent laughed, "At least we are out of there now." In the warn yellow sunlight, he felt his strength returning. His power would never fully recover. All the power and mutations he had gained in his previous life were destroyed; gone. And it was all thanks to a certain Dark Knight. _But his time will come, soon_.

The duo flew off into the sunrise towards Star City.

A/N: Wowwie! another long chapter! So like it? Yesh? Noes? I wont know unless you review, so please read and review! It means a lot! :3 Also did you catch the Young Justice reference? If you did, yay for you. If not, read it again and try to find it or wait for the next chapter (I try to reference the DCAU and other DC shows at certain times :P) So please read and review. Also if you haven't read Act 1 yet, go to my profile and find it and read it before reading this Act! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: If you haven't read Act 1 yet, please do so and then come back here! **

-One month later-

Diana looked from her bedroom window to the street outside. She couldn't sleep and it wasn't because it was raining cats and dogs. She kept hearing tappings at her wall and window. At first she thought it was nothing, then she thought it was the wind. But now she was certain that the tapping source was someone._ But I have no idea who or why..._ she thought to herself_, Every time I look outside, I don't see anything. _Thunder crashed and she instinctively drew the sheets closer to her body. She never liked rainstorms. The turbulent weather always made her feel sad, as if Zeus himself was really depressed about something. _But who am I to play psychologist to a god?_

Standing from her bed after a few, she crept up to the window and then gave a surprise look outside. Finally she caught a glimpse of a human figure dashing across the street from her house and then getting into a car. _Now I really wish I was somewhere else._ Her lawn was on fire, but the fire spelled out a sentence.

She read it out loud in fear, "Now even you can die."

* * *

><p>"What's the case?" Batgirl stepped off of her 'cycle an approached Batman at the Batcomputer.<p>

Batman kept tapping away at the keyboard, "A contact in Star City has reported Clark Kent and John Stewart are in the city. I'm not certain why they are there, but if that is what is going on, we need to investigate."

"Oh really?" Batgirl placed a hand on her hip in half-frusration, "So let me see if I have this right: The former Green Lantern escapes with a new power ring a month ago and you just sit there. Now that he has a partner you are ready to attack? I fail to see the logic in that. We may match them man-for-man, but if I remember correctly, John has a new power ring and I highly doubt it has the same weakness as his first one."

"If you don't understand my method concerning this case, don't worry yourself; it's to be expected. And we won't match them man-for-man; we will have them out numbered."

Batgirl looked around. "I'm sorry, but I only see you and me."

Batman stood up from his seat and made his way to the Armory not saying a word.

Batgirl shrugged at her mentor's actions, but had come to expect them. Batman wasn't one for words. She also went to the armory and started to load up her utility belt. Bat-claw, grapple gun, bat-a-rangs, tasers... all the equipment loaded into pouches and belts on her person.

"Stay close. We aren't taking a normal route." Batman said. He stalked off to the Batmobile and took off without waiting. It was all Batgirl could do to get her Batcycle started and keep up.

* * *

><p>The dynamic duo reached Star City in just under an hour. It took only seconds for them to be on a building's roof.<p>

"So what's the deal?" Batgirl asked, "You have a lead or are we just going to wait for something to happen?"

"I have a lead." Batman grunted in response. "He should be here soon."

"How soon?"

"Now." The new lighter voice surprised Batgirl and she spun around.

Batman, of course, was not surprised and greeted the newcomer by name; "Robin."

* * *

><p>"Another partner? You have another partner?" Kimber exclaimed at the top of her lungs as soon as she was back in the Batcave. "What on Earth made you think you need another partner? What? Am I not good enough to fight along side you or something?" They had arrived in the cave ten minutes earlier, but this one-way conversation had started the moment they were back in Gotham.<p>

Batman, of course, showed no emotion. No response. All he said was she needed the practice.

"Practice? For what, exactly? What on Earth could this be practice for?" Kimber stormed to the gym-area and began venting her frustrations out on a training dummy.

"You may be my partner, but your detective skills could use work. I never told him about you. Trained you both independently of each other. Through detective work, he found out about you. I was hoping you would have done the same."

"So this was... a _test?_" Kimber paused her beat-down and looked at her mentor in utter shock and confusion. "What the hell?"

"It _is_ a test." Batman corrected her.

"Well, how do I finish it?"

"Find out who is behind the mask."

"Why?"

"Detective work. It is a skill you are severely lacking in." Batman stated.

"Oh that's great," She leaned her butt on the top of a nearby table, propping herself up with her arms. "If you thought that I was a bad detective, why not train me in that, too? Why this stupid test?"

"Nothing I do is 'stupid.' Besides, in this field, all skills must be learned on-the-job. Makes it more natural."

Even though he hadn't growled his response, Kimber shrinked away from his presence for a moment before responding. "So you want me to find out who this 'Robin' character is, huh?"

Batman barely nodded.

"Fine, when he gets here-"

"He wont be here for awhile."

"But this is the Batcave, wher else are you going tro train him? The rooftops?"

Batman looked at her and she could have sworn that he had a slight...look of amusement on his lips. "What makes you think I only have one cave?"

* * *

><p>Robin surveyed the city at his feet. It wasn't Gotham, but Star City was in just as much need of help as Gotham. Especially at this moment. He heard a cry for help in a back alley and made his way there, stealthily running to the roof edge; just as Batman taught him. Looking down from his high perch, he analyzed the situation. Two men; one woman. One of the men was holding the other man as the woman was stripping the captive of all his valuables. "Hero time."<p>

Without much effort or thought, Robin dropped from the roof and landed, noiselessly, behind the holder. He stabbed his two fingers into the spine of the man, who instantly let his captive go and staggered off to the side. Without even pausing or looking behind him, the victim lashed out with a brutal kick to the thieving girl's shins. She was down. Robin laid down the final smack-down with an elbow to the attacking man's skull. Then he grappled up and away from the scene. It was only after Robin reached the roof that he realized that the victim had been so preoccupied during the assault and with the female attacker, that he had not seen Robin at all. "Plus one for stealth!"

He started to make his way to his car. As he went, he thought about how much he and the two Bats could actually hope to stop the threat on the city. With Superman and the Green Lantern free to wreak havoc, it would take a whole lot of man power to take them down. It wouldn't be as simple as a Kryptonite bullet and some yellow powder, especially considering Stewart's wardrobe change. Who knew what, if any, weakness the now-Orchid Lantern had? "One thing is for sure;" he thought as he started up his car and removed his mask, "Batman isn't going to let anything stop him from apprehending those two."

A/N: Short chapter, I know :/ but life has become rather hectic at this time. Why? Well first Finals came up, then Arkham City came out (Which I just had to beat!m :3) So I've been pretty busy between school and . VGs lol. But Arkham City has given me new material to incorporate into the story! Also, I had to sufficient;y set up my DA account to the point where I could show it off! Go to my profile for the like to my Deviant art page where you can see the designs for Robin and Batgirl! Don't forget to leave feedback! Both for this story and for the artwork! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: If you haven't read _Act 1: Rebirth_ yet, please do so by going to my profile and finding the link in the "my stories" tab. Makes more sense if you read that story first **

There was a tapping at Stately Wayne Manor's large oak door. With caution, Bruce approached the door. "Who is it?" he called to beyond the portal.

There was a muffled answer. It was no where near distinguishable, but it was there. Without bothering to repeat himself, Bruce looked through the peephole and, much to his surprise, saw Diana standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a scarf about her face. Hurriedly, Mr. Wayne opened the two large doors and welcomed the female inside. "Diana! What are you doing here?" _Ugh, that felt unnatural_.

Diana brushed passed him hurriedly and then leaned against a wall. "I don't feel safe." She started. Then, she told him everything that had been happening recently.

After she finished, Bruce took a moment to collect his thoughts. "I see." Another pause. "Well, this problem was foreseen and there were special measures put in place for this sort of thing."

"Really? And that is?"

"Relocation." Bruce stated evenly. "A new name, dyed hair, and a new neighborhood. But you already know that; you've been moved from an apartment to a house!"

Diana sighed, "Dammit, Wayne. It won't matter!" She pounded the wall, "No matter where I go, they will find out it is me and hate me..." She looked at the spot she had just pounded: not even a scratch."I'm not even the same person anymore. I can't fight them all off if they attack." She closed her eyes as tears teased the corners of her sockets, "I can die, Bruce. I don't want to die."

Bruce chose his words carefully, "To say 'I know what you are going through' would be a lie. I don't know, and to be honest; I don't think I ever will know." He moved in and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But I want to help you to the fullest extent of my power, but that power only stretches so far. Relocation to a different neighborhood is all I can offer you and, well, without actually seeing evidence of what you have told me... I can't do much."

Diana understood and she hated that. She didn't want to understand that Bruce was doing all he could to keep her safe. She didn't want to understand that the most he could offer was lousy relocation. "Okay..." She said stupidly. "Drop by anytime then... You'll see." She made her way for the door.

Bruce watched her go, he felt a pang to detain her and keep her safe. However, he kicked the thought aside in favor of the more logical and legal approach: go see first hand if her stories are true, report back, and work to get her relocated to a more rural and distant part of Gotham. "I promise that I will visit."

"You better." Then Diana turned her head to him and managed a smile, "I hear that he is back."

Bruce played dumb, "Who?"

"Batman." The way she said it, he could tell that she was... aroused.

"Oh, I've heard rumors about him, but nothing concrete." he winked at her as he dismissed Batman's return to the nightlife.

Diana gave a half-laugh and asked if he thought Batman would be watching over her.

"If I were him, I would be." Bruce replied with a slight smile.

* * *

><p>"Mawk, you idiot! You could have been killed!" Kimber's voice wavered between anger and surprise. Moments ago she and her boyfriend had been walking down the boulevard on their way home from a movie when they were surrounded suddenly by a gang of young kids demanding money. Instead of complying, Mawk unleashed raw fury upon the teens until they could only limp home.<p>

"What? They deserved it." Mawk replied. "Did you want then to take your hard-earned money?"

Kimber flung her arms about his body and peppered him with kisses. Ordinarily, she would not have displayed so much affection. But after _that_ night, she sort of felt responsible for Mawk and his well-being. Though he did display much more fighting prowess that she knew he had. She squeezed her arms about his body. "Bulking up for me, love?"

Mawk sheepishly grinned, "Please, I was a star football player in High School; all that muscle doesn't go away like that." he snapped his fingers.

"I suppose." Now at Mawk's car, the two entered the vehicle and it pulled into traffic.

* * *

><p>"When are you going to do something?" Stewart paced the floor in anticipation. They had been hiding out in Star City for too long and he was getting antsy. Not because he was impatient for the justice he deserved against the Dark Knight, but because they had not left their hide away for days.<p>

"Patience. I am still trying to find the others." Kent replied evenly. He already knew that Wonder Woman was 'rehabilitated' and that the Martian was nothing more than an inactive, inert, alien. But Hawk Girl's whereabouts were still unknown. For whatever reason, she was hidden and hidden well.

"Look; we have to do something soon. My ring is getting overcharged due to inactivity, and who knows what powers you have left."

Kent grimaced and nearly smashed the coffee mug in his hands. He knew his partner was right: the longer they hid, the safer they were; but the longer they hid, the waker they would become. He went to the closet to change. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Curtis smiled with pride. <em>Another successful message delivered!<em> he thought to himself. He had been working for Wayne Enterprises for a little over a month and was quickly getting the reputation of being the fastest and most efficient intern gopher and emissary of his branch. Though he was unsure why the company had transferred him temporarily to Star City, he was glad for the change of scenery. Sure Star City had its problems, but it wasn't the first city to spawn a supercriminal and that was enough to keep Curtis happy.

"Your ride, Mr. Walker." A chauffeur opened the door do an expensive Mercades and ushered Curtis in politely.

The money was great, the benefits were awesome, and because of his hard work, schooling didn't really matter as a private tutor was hired to teach him for the few weeks he was in Star City. On this, his third to last day, he had finished the presentation and the smaller company was so impressed with what Wayne Enterprises offered that they had signed on within only a few hours, not a few days. These last few days would be his to explore the city.

* * *

><p>Kent sat down on a bus stop bench. As he waited for Stewart to catch up, his thoughts drifted to Lois and how she was.<p>

"Let's go,"

Lois would have to wait, right now. He had to work. The sunglasses on his face disguised him enough for no one to recognize him as Superman nor Clark Kent. Stewart's ring placed a facade over his body, subtly changing his features to that of a younger, thinner man.

"I wouldn't even recognize you." Kent grinned.

"That's the point." Stewart replied, missing the joke. "If people recognized me, then what would be the point of what we are doing?"

Kent rolled his eyes as he stood from the bench. "Sometimes I wonder who the real alien is."

The two made their way down the street to the area that was quickly gaining a bad rep in Star City.

* * *

><p>Curtis exited the parked car and entered the fast food joint. The juicy fattening smells of MacDowell's filled his nasal passages as he inhaled deeply. He hadn't eaten all day. "Give me a double whapper and a medium soda."<p>

The less-thaniinterested cashier nodded mechanically then asked if that would be all.

"Yeah, that's it." Curtis handed over his money, received his receipt, and then sat down at a table.

Although the restaurant was very full, his oder did not take more than five minutes. That was probably due in part to the car he had arrived in at the suit he had on. _Once again, it pays to be important_. He thought as his teeth sunk into the junk food. As he chewed the food, the chauffeur started the Mercades and they were off to the hotel.

* * *

><p>"So, aside from super strength, any idea what other powers you still have?"<p>

Kent shook his head. "Being cramped underground in the detention cell didn't let me explore my options." He turned his head and looked at Stewart, "And being saved just to be stuffed in another dank room didn't help."

"I said I was sorry." Stewart shrugged. "Hang on," he held up his hand for a pause as his ring faintly glowed. "I'm picking up something."

Kent closed his eyes. There was a time where he would have been able to hear nearly everything and distinguish whatever John was picking up, but thanks to a certain power-stripping weapon, all of the mutations he had picked up from Earth's yellow sun were gone. He couldn't wait for his fingers to wrap around Batman's throat and throttle the life from the mortal. "Anything?"

"This way." Stewart pointed toward an alley way. "Some things never change, eh?"

Kent nodded and then lead the way to the alley. Upon approach, he heard a muffled moaning. Rounding the last corner, he saw two men holding a third man up; one had his hand clamped over the target's mouth as the other attacker relentlessly pounded his fists into the target's stomach.

"This will be fun." Steward shed his disguise and flew forward, his ring covering his body in purple aura.

Kent rushed forward and slammed his fist into the closer attacker's side. There was a bone-cracking sound and then the man fell. Stewart zapped the other man with his ring and then finished him off with a boot to the face. "Not bad for old men, huh?"

"Who-who are you?" The victim asked in shock.

"I'm the Gree-er-Orchid Guardian and this-" Stewart gestured to Kent.

"I'm Superman."Kent took off his glasses and jacket revealing his 'uniform': a superman T-Shirt, blue jeans, and lumberjack boots. About his neck was a thick red curtain that barely passed his bottom. he stepped forward with determination and with a confident but comforting smile.

The man, instead of shaking Kent's outstretched hand or even smiling at their presence, quickly ran away and dialed 911.

"Crap, man." Stewart watched him run away knowing full well that soon they would be in a fight if they stayed. "We gotta go."

Kent half nodded as he backed away from the scene. "One last thing." He stooped to the ground before the two unconscious attackers and squinted.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh yeah," Kent remembered that his heat vision was gone and settled with breaking both pairs of their arms. "Alright, let's go."

"Was that necessary?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>From the stoplight, Curtis looked through the window. He slurped up what remained of his drink then chased it down with some fries. "Hey, uh, Steve. Are you seein' that?"<p>

Curtis' chauffeur turned to the window and chuckled, "A little early for halloween, eh?"

The sight of a man running with a red curtain tied around his neck was enough to make him laugh, but with the added image of a black man running after him in a purple and black jumpsuit, Curtis exploded into guffaws. As his laughter died down, sirens picked up. "Steve, turn to the left!"

The driver jerked the wheel sharply to the left just as a squad of police cars rushed in front of them. The squad narrowly missed the front end of the Mercades and the police parked in front of the two running men, cutting them off. Guns drawn, all the cops exited their vehicles in one motion, demanding full surrender.

Curtis could only watch from the car's back window as the scene retreated in the distance.

"Good eyes, kid. We'll be at the room in ten."

Curtis numbly nodded. _Wow... _he watched as a car was knocked into the air. _That must have been Superman_...

* * *

><p>"I told you to ditch the cape!" Stewart called to his partner over the sound of gunfire. He didn't feel like having a brush with the law so early, but there was no way past it. Kent had been adamant on keeping the signature cape and S-shield, but that was exactly the thing that had gotten them spotted and ultimately caught. Stewart let loose another volley of energy beams as cover for Kent to tip over another police cruiser.<p>

"One more cruiser, and we will have a path to escape!" Kent grunted as he finished the tip.

"Remember the good ol' days when you could fly and were bulletproof?" Steward joked.

Kent grimaced and chucked a park bench at a group of cops. "Shut the hell up." Kent cocked his head, "You hear that?"

"What?" Stewart turned just in time for a green arrow to whiz by his ear. "What the heck?"

Crouching on a nearby fence, a man dressed in green padded tights and a dark green vest with an equally green archer's hat. In his hands was a green compound bow.

"Who the hell are you?"

The emerald archer ignored the inquiry, "I've been waiting a long time for this. That was a warning shot." He nocked another arrow. "And this is the real deal." He let the arrow fly and it struck Stewart in the sternum, sending the former hero through the air.

"That was a mistake, little man." Kent rushed forward to tackle the mystery attacker.

Without missing a beat, the green-clad fighter let loose a volley of arrows. Kent simply batted them away with his hands and leapt, tackling the man to the ground. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"The name's 'Green Arrow.'" He squinted behind the mask and slammed his forehead into Kent's face hard. "And you are in my city." With explosive force, Green Arrow launched the super-powered man into the air. He then rolled back just as Kent hit the ground and fired another arrow. This arrow, with a boxing glove on the tip, smashed into Kent's face. This victory was short-lived however, and Green Arrow was blasted back by a purple beam.

The archer struggled to stand, "Oh, I got something special for you, marine-boy." He tossed a blue ball up at Stewart and then fired an arrow at it. Just as he expected, the flying enemy flinched at the tossed object allowing enough time for the arrow to puncture through the ball. A yellow powder exploded and covered Stewart. "Just for you. Love that shade; goes with your eyes." the archer smirked.

Stewart simply arched an eyebrow. "That was your best shot, cowboy?"

Green Arrow's eyes turned to fear as he realized that the yellow powder was without effect.

From behind him, Kent's unfazed voice rang out, "You'll have to try harder than that."

Stewart threw up a purple energy barrier between the police and Kent, ensuring that the officers would not interrupt. But just before Kent could make a move to subdue Green Arrow, smoke exploded and enveloped the three. The trio started coughing and waving their hands allowing an unseen party to swoop down and scoop up the archer. Once he was on top of a nearby building, he looked up at his rescuer. "I had that!"

The younger man before him shook his head, "If that is how you are always going to fight them, you won't live long."

Green Arrow cracked a smile but his demeanor was still threatening and upset, "And you are you supposed to be?"

The caped young man crossed his arms, "You've never heard of Robin before? Besides," He looked at the archer before him, "If you're trying to be 'Robin Hood' back off. I've got dibs on Robin."

Green Arrow frowned, "As in 'Batman and Robin'?" He turned away just as Kent recovered from the smoke and jumped to the top of the building. "Your mentor has done enough 'helping.'" he launched an arrow at Kent.

"Oh please," Robin threw a handful of shurikens at Kent as well. "I a pretty sure you could use our help about now."

Green Arrow looked from the rapidly approaching Kent to the closing-in Stewart and then to Robin. "How about this," he readies a trio of arrows on his bow, "You help me take down these two jokers and," he fired the arrows to keep Stewart at bay. "I'll give your mentor one last chance,"

Robin smirked under his cowl, "Deal." With a quick spring forward, he tackled the recovering Stewart to the ground.

* * *

><p>Diana looked from her window. Her neighbor across the street was heading over, and he didn't look too happy. "Hera be with me," she hid her knife behind her back and readied to answer the door.<p>

Ding dong.

"Who is it?" Diana peered through the peephole. It wasn't just her neighbor now. It was a group of them.

"You know who it is, woman." spat their leader.

Diana didn't open the door. "What is it I can do for you?"

A woman's voice spoke up, "We would just like to talk with you, sweetie." Though her voice was melodic and soft, Diana knew that there was no way she wanted to talk.

"i'm sorry... I'm going to sleep. I-I will have to speak with you all later." _Perhaps when the sun isn't setting on the horizon._ She turned from the door and could nearly feel the frowns beyond the door.

* * *

><p>"So are you gonna go see her?"<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," Batgirl thumped Batman's arm lightly a few times, "I was on my way to the cave when I saw that girl at your door! The same one that you were visiting for the past few weeks?"

Batman's eyes narrowed, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'? She's so into you!" Batgirl could hardly contain her amazement.

"She is an obstacle."

"She's afraid."

"She was trained by the best of the Amazonian wariors. She will be fine."

As if in answer to his statement, firetrucks rushed by their perch.

"What's that about?" Batgirl asked.

Batman didn't reply; he knew the direction they were going. "I'll be back." He quickly jumped from his perch. His cape activated and he began his glide.

"I'm right behind ya, boss." Batgirl's voice floated ver their comm-link.

"No!" Batman growled back, "I can handle this on my own."

"But-"

"Meet my back at the cave."

"But surely-"

"That's an order!" he barked again.

"Yes, sir." Batgirl stopped her glide, fired her grapple at a building to her left and boosted into a glide toward Wayne Manor.

From his position, he confirmed his suspicions. _Diana's neighborhood._

* * *

><p>A peculiar smell filled Diana's lungs. <em>Smoke!<em> She bolted up fast and looked around her room. She quicky got up from her bed and rushed to the door. The knob was hot. Very hot. _What do I do? _Ordinarily, she would have burst through the door unharmed, her thick Amazonian skin would have kept her safe for a few seconds; all the time needed for her to escape. Unfortunately, she was now- "Human." She cursed under her breath. Soon the flames would overtake her room. She needed a way out.

She rushed to the connected bathroom and soaked a towel. She wrapped the towel around her hand and then managed enough courage to open the door. The flames were right there, just waiting to lick her up.

"Damn!" In a flash, she slammed the door and used her covered hand to smash out her second story bedroom window. Looking outside, she saw the fire department pulling up. Already one truck had started dowsing the house with water. "Up here!" she shouted.

This got the attention of the fire fighters... and a disgruntled neighbor. Before he could be restrained, the man threw a molotov cocktail through her window, engulfing the window-side of her room in flames as well. Unsure of what to do next, she did the only thing left she could do. She wrapped the water-logged towel around her mouth and nose and sat on the floor, waiting for the end.

* * *

><p>Bruce sat in his car across the street. "I shouldn't have changed. As Batman, I could have gotten her out by now." In the fire department's defense, they could have gotten her out faster if the man hadn't thrown the molotov, but even still they were taking a longer time than normal. He was about ready to get out of his car when finally two fire fighters smashed down the door to get inside. "About time."<p>

* * *

><p>From her spot on the floor, she could hear the fire fighters racing to get to her. The first one to ax through the door began blasting water over the scene as the second one grabbed hold of Diana from the waist.<p>

"C'mon, Trevor!" the water-spewing one cried out.

The man holding Diana stood quickly and covered her with a fire-retardand quilt. "Keep you head down," he instructed.

Between coughs, Diana managed to ask for the man's name.

"My name's Trevor; Steve Trevor." The trio rounded the stairs and started their decent to the first floor. "Stop!"

Just as the three stopped running, the ceiling gave way, blocking their path.

"What now?" the other fireman asked.

Steve looked to the flaming pile before them and sighed, "They just don't make 'em the way they should, huh?" He forced a kick forward and some of the bundles gave way. The flames took part of the stairs with it. "Great..." he turn to Diana, "Think you can make the jump?"

Diana managed a nod. "Perhaps." She felt like she was about to cough up a lung, but if her life depended on a leap of faith, then she would take it.

"On the count of three." The other fire man started counting. "One. Two, Three!" The trio jumped too little to late. The stairs gave way and they fell.

* * *

><p>"No!" Bruce watched from his car as part of the second floor collapsed. "Diana!" In one explosive motion he was out of the car.<p>

"Sir, calm down please!" A fire fighter called out as he continued to aim the hose at the house.

Before Bruce could retort back, three people emerged from what remained of the front door area.

"Steve!" Two firemen rushed forward to collect the three. As soon as Diana were a safe distance from the house, she was split away from Steve and his companion by paramedics. Bruce rushed to her side.

"Diana! Are you alright?"

On the gurney, Diana reached out and took his hand. "I'm fine, Bruce. But a little late, don't you think?"

Bruce managed a smile, "Oh, I suppose this is the best time for me to tell you about your relocation?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Once again, too little too late." She was then wheeled into the ambulance and taken to Gotham General for treatment.

"Will she be okay?"

Steve slapped Bruce's back heartily. "She's fine. Just some rest and fresh air and she will be a-okay." He turned to the charred remains of her house as the fire finally started to die down. "Her house on the other hand..."

* * *

><p>"You fought a good game today, kid." Green Arrow was reclined against chimney stack.<p>

"You're not so bad yourself, what with the bow and all." Robin shot back at his new ally.

"Hey, I'd better be good with it if it is my schtick."

They hadn't actually won the fight against the Orchid Guardian and Superman. But they had driven them to retreat, and that was basically the same thing. "So what, exactly did your mentor send you here for?"

"Recon." Robin peered over the edge of the roof at the street below. "He's paranoid about something other than these two superpowered perps running free."

Green Arrow huffed, "Really? What could be worse than those two criminals running free?"

Boom.

"I dunno, but I think that explosion is a good place to start."

It didn't take the two long to get there: Robin used his cape to glide from rooftop to rooftop while Green Arrow simply jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Upon arriving near the scene, it was readily apparent that neither Superman or Orchid Guardian was the cause of the explosion. Instead, just one man with strangely pointed hair and glowing green eyes. About his shoulders as a regal green cape.

"Oh don't tell me someone is already stealing my look!" Green Arrow stood from his vantage point and readied an arrow.

"Green must be in this season." added Robin, "Hang on a tick." He put his hand before Green Arrow's bow. "Terrif..."

"Huh?"

"Sorry, it's just something I say from time to time." Robin replied. "We need to get out of here for now."

"Why? It's one fashion-stealing dude." Again he readied his arrow, "We can take him."

Again Robin blocked Green Arrow's shot. "No, we can't. Trust me on this."

"Fine." Suddenly, Green Arrow spun around and let his arrow fly. It struck true and nailed a woman in ninja garb to a rooftop pigeon coop. "C'mon."

Robin didn't need to be told twice. In fact, he was there before Green Arrow. His fingers wrapped around the woman's neck fiercely, "Who are you?" he demanded.

The woman's eyes breathed fire. "I am merely a messenger." snarled the woman. She wrenched her arm free of the arrow and crashed her knee into Robin's chest. Even through the padding he could feel the bruising hit. In instinct, his fist shot upward and connected with her chin, launching her into the air.

"I got your back, kid." Green Arrow leapt over Robin and let loose a flying kick to her back. Stunned, the ninja fell. Not wanting to give her a second chance, the Emerald Archer's foot clamped across her neck. "I have questions. You have the answers. Cough them up unless you feel like breathing through a tube."

The ninja girl looked around: she had to relent. "The message is in my sheath." She started. "Allow me to retrieve it."

It would be foolish to trust her; to let her stand up and reach for her sheath to get a message that may not exist would be near-suicidal. But then again, there was Plan B. Green Arrow lifted his foot and waited for the expected. As he thought, her cold steel blade was soon at his throat.

"You are a fool for trusting in such a cheap trick." She berated, "And now, you die a fool's death."

"Maybe in another life, princess." Green Arrow pointed behind her.

She only hand a moment before Robin's bo staff connected with the base of her skull knocking her out.

"Y'know." Green Arrow started, "We make a pretty good team."

"Sorry," Robin thumbed a trigger on his belt, "I already have a mentor."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long, but hey! It's finally done! :D It is nearly 5k words, so coupled with the two holidays, I was pretty swamped lol Hope this was a good chapter, though! Once again, cameos and references abound! Did you catch them all? If not read it again! And review, please! Sorry if it seems a little slow :P I have to establish quite a bit as I am essentially starting the Justice League from scratch. So, who do you think Robin is? Jerome? Curtis? Mawk? You may find out next chapter OooOOoooooOOOOOooo Did you like Green Arrow's introduction? What about Superman's and Orchid Guardian? (Note, if you have any ideas for a better name for John Stewart's alter ego, PM me please! lol) So once again, Read and REVIEW please! :D Thanks!

Oh and don't forget to check out my side story in the Teen Titan's section. It is a revamp of Dragonka's Anarchy Teens that i loved before he deleted it :/ the updates for that wont be as... regular, but I hope it will be a bit more light hearted and shorter lol It also doesn't pertain to this story at all.

And don't forget to check my profile to the link to my Deviant Art account so you can see character designs as they come!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you haven't read _Act 1: Rebirth_ yet, please do so by going to my profile and finding the link in the "my stories" tab. Makes more sense if you read that story first **

The Batmobile was parked in a dark alleyway and three heroes were hunched over the hood with a fourth lying on the car.

"Was I right?" Robin asked his mentor, somewhat eagerly.

Batman barely nodded and made a grim face. "I'd recognize that symbol anywhere." His thumb brushed over the insignia sticked into the ninja's shoulder, "A scout from the League of Assassins."

Green Arrow propped up against the car, "What League of what now?"

"League of Assassins?" Robin restated.

A dumb look.

"League of Shadows?"

Another dumb look.

Before Robin could throw out another name, Batman explained, "Imagine a criminal organization made up of numerous ninjas like her, led by an ecoterrorist names Ras 'al Ghul: a man who cannot die."

"Sounds more like a nuisance than a danger. Especially with a name like that!" Green Arrow was obviously skeptical, "So this ghoul person, is he a ninja, too?"

Batman turned to the archer and his eyes narrowed, "Ras is a dangerous man! He has been alive for over 600 years and has studied every form of martial art and has nearly infinite resources. They sacked Rome, loaded trade ships with plagued rats, and even burned London to the ground! They claim to balance out corruption through history."

The archer would have none of it. "Sounds more like a story you tell children to make certain they behave. How do you know so much?"

"They trained me."

"Oh great..." Now finally Green Arrow began to believe. "So there are more than just one of you running around?"

Batman felt no need to reply. He turned to Robin, "Where did you see Ras?"

"Over by museum, kinda. " Robin pointed at where the explosion had taken place an hour earlier.

"What?" Green Arrow was livid, "_That_ was Ras Gully?"

Robin sighed, "It's Ras 'al Ghul; and yes, that was him."

"Why didn't you let me shoot him?" Green Arrow exploded, "I had a clear shot!"

"You think that, don't you?" Robin mocked, "How about next time you have a shot like that, take it on! Just see how well that works out for you."

Green Arrow frowned, "I will!" he put two fingers to his brow as if he were pointing a gun, "I'll be putting an arrow between his eyes and those ninjas will be leaderless."

Batman tensed up, "No. Do not kill." He reached out for Green Arrow, but the newer hero brushed him off.

"Like you should talk." Green Arrow replied sourly, "But you're right; it's much better to just give him a lobotomy, right? Let him enjoy life as a useless but calm citizen of the world. Now if you will excuse me," Green Arrow fired an arrow up. From the arrow, a rope trailed back to the ground providing Green Arrow a means to get to the rooftops once again. "I have a city to save."

There was a moment of silence between Batman and Robin as Green Arrow left. The words sank in to Batman's ears and head.

"Batman?"

Batman shook his head free of the thoughts and motioned for the car, "Get in."

* * *

><p>Kimber read through her notes again. On each page was a picture and then a list of facts. "Robin... who are you?" She looked at Mawk's picture again and then at the notes. Mawk had definitely become something special in the past few months. Their relationship was stronger than ever and he was had bulked up even more. But she was also worried for him. he was taking more risks. He had sold his old car in exchange for a motorcycle and was even taking karate lessons.<p>

"Mawk..." She sighed, her finger tracing his photo. That night had definitely changed him.

She looked at the next one; Curtis. She smiled at his picture. The best platonic guy friend a girl could ask for. He hadn't really changed much since she met him. Sure he put on a few pounds of muscle here and there, but it was easy to tell it was a natural growth and not through any effort of his own. The only reason he was on her list? His fight with Mr. Death. The more she thought about it, the more it surprised her. There was no conceivable way that he should have survived the fight. Mr. Death was older, bigger and more brutal than Curt... and Curt was just a tech geek. She outlined his picture with her finger tenderly, he wasn't off the list yet.

Ring.

"Hello?" Kimber propped her phone up between her ear and her shoulder as she finished reviewing her notes. "Hey, Jerome, 'sup?"

"Hey, a few of us are goin to take the train to N.Y." Jerome started, "Wanna come with?"

Kimber looked at her notebook and skipped a few pages; each with a profile. Jerome was the last one in her note book. She didn't know him very well but there were stories of his... antics. Rumors even circulated that he was a Jokerz member at one point. "Sure!" She piped up. "Just let me pack somethings."

Jerome laughed on the other line, "Dudette... we are just going for the day. What could you possible need to pack?"

Kimber smirked on the other line as she started for her car. "Hey, I'm a girl and you're a dude. I have needs."

"Alright," Jerome gave her the time they should be at the station, said his parting words, and then hung up.

Kimber dropped the cell phone in her pocket and pulled her car out of the garage. She had to make a pit stop to pack her favorite set of clothing.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne awoke with a start and looked around in a panic for a moment. Instantly he went on the defensive as questions flooded his mind.<em> Where am I? What am I doing here? <em>He shot out of the bed onto the floor and just as suddenly as the panic had erupted, it was quelled. He was in the master bedroom of his own house. Why had he been so startled? Of course; he had not slept in the master bedroom for many months. He was not used to waking up in a bed, much less waking up as Bruce Wayne. As his mind pieced together the last bit of information about his surroundings, one vital puzzle piece was still missing: Why _was_ he in the house?

A slight moan followed by a yawn reminded him. Diana was in the next room, the Guest Room, asleep. He moved silently and peeked in on the Amazonian. It had been an eventful few days for the young woman and now she was homeless. _For now_.

"Bruce?" She was awake. And calling for him.

He turned away and went down stairs.

* * *

><p>Kimber stretched her hand out the car window and punched in the four digit code for the gates blocking Wayne Manor from the rest of the world. As the gates slowly creaked open, she reacher for her mentor's mailbox and retrieved his mail. It was a normal thing for her; after all, he was like a second father. As she pulled up to the front doors, she noticed another car out front. "Who's hatchback?" Without a second thought to the car, she headed for the cave entrance. Normally, she would have drove in, but she felt like a good climb. upon reaching the greenhouse by the mansion, she slipped through a crevasse in the ground. It was unnoticeable to the eye, but Mr. Wayne had shown her it's location.<p>

Once inside, it was a brisk half mile run in the dark, cool cave to the actual Bat-Cave. Reaching her destination, barely winded, she was surprised to find that her mentor wasn't in the 'Cave. "Batman?" She called out in her Batgirl voice.

No response.

As she wandered the cave to the uniform vault, she sifted through Bruce's mail. One particular letter caught her eye. "Hello, what's this?" She carefully opened the letter and began to read it, half-paying attention and half-looking for a light uniform for herself. Finding one, she carefully slipped out of her clothes and into most of the suit. Only the hood, gloves and boots remained off and would have to be packed. The belt would be stored in her suitcase as well. As she reached for the letter to finish it, a voice broke the silence.

"Reading other people's mail is a federal offense."

_Crap!_ Surprised by her mentor's ability to randomly appear out of thin air, she called back, "I'll keep that in mind the next time we are investigating a crime lord." She could have sworn he smiled for a second at her retort before snatching his mail from her hand. But she had already read enough and a goofy smile spread over her face.

"What?" Bruce's face was emotionless as always.

"She's here right now, isn't she?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wonder Woman."

Bruce read the letter his protégée had opened as the 'why' clicked. Diana had been relocated. Relocated to his home. Now he remembered. Why was it so foggy before? "Yes. She's upstairs waking up."

The goofy smile was still on her lips and Bruce recognized it. It was the same smile Dick Grayson would give anytime the mission involved Selina Kyle. And then he remembered why it was foggy: his mind was pushing her away. She was an emotional threat and though the decision to relocate her was a logical one, the decision to relocate her to his home was an emotional one and a dangerous one. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah," Kimber slung her backpack, now filled with what was left of her uniform, over her shoulder. "Some friends are heading for New York and invited me to go."

"Is Batgirl needed there?"

"You never know, boss."

Bruce had a small well of pride spring up. _Initiative. Good._ Both his partners were showing great initiative.

"I'll be gone for the better part of the day." She started for the exit then stopped and turned, "Don't have too much fun, you crazy kids." She winked. "Though seeing you are up late and you weren't in the cave... I'd say you already had some fun."

Bruce caught the joke and actually smirked, "Out." He commanded the young girl with pointed index finger.

"Right-o."

* * *

><p>Deep in his cell, the man now known as Mr. Death sat curled up in a corner. He was chanting but, heck, he didn't even know what he was chanting. Maybe he was crying? He didn't know. All he knew were two things: first that he wanted revenge on Batman and the Police Chief for ruining his grand plan to fix the nation; and secondly, he did not deserve to be thrown into Arkham. The cretins here were not human.<p>

When the Justice Lords reigned, they lobotomized many, that was true. Joker, Two-Face, Poison Ivy, even Scarface the Doll. But there were some that weren't. Some that were already incarcerated when the Lords took over and were threatened with lobotomization if they escaped. Ever. Clayface, Killer Croc, and Bane to name a few were all functional... And then now they ran the gangs of Arkham Asylum. "Mad World... Maaaad World." Mr. Death began humming the ditty to himself, moaning it, and then his gate opened.

"Get your ass up, Virgil." one guard demanded, "You've got a visitor."

Mr. Death was roughly yanked up on his feet and led through the corridors of the Asylum. He was afraid.

"'Thirty days hath September... April... June... November... All the rest have thirty-one...'" Calendar Man's eerily melodic voice floated into Mr. Death's ears as they passed the mad man's cell. "Hello, Virgil. Wonderful wednesday, is it not? Thanksgiving is coming... What are you thankful for?"

As soon as they were past, the odd man began his limerick again.

"This is no way to treat a god from Olympus, mortals!" The thick booming voice echoed in the hallway: Maxie Zeus. As soon as Mr. Death was near, the delusional man slammed his body angrily against the bars in rage, "You there! Thanatos!"

Mr. Death stopped in his tracks. The man scared him good.

"Move it, Virgil!" The guard smacked Virgil in the back with the butt of his rifle. "Your visitor can't be kept waiting."

Vigil stumbled forward on numb knees. He hadn't thought about getting caught. He hadn't thought about going to Arkham. He hadn't thought about the inmates that he would have to deal with. He hadn't thought about the fear.

At the end of the hall were two cells. He hated these two. On the right was Joker's former cell. Even though he was lobotomized and perfectly normal, he still insisted on returning to his cell upon his 'release' from Arkham Asylum superintendent duty. In the cell, the Joker sat directly in the center. The room was all white and bright. The Joker himself was also in white prison garb and he was smiling. But most unnerving of all; he never moved. He was always just sitting there, quietly. Only moving to eat or when his mystery visitor would come by.

The other cell? Scarecrow. The former shrink was in a contrasting dark room where he was barely visible, hanging from the ceiling by his arms just like a real scarecrow. It was a wonder the man was alive.

Mr. Death was roughly shoved through a door and to the visitor's quarters where he was pushed to a booth. "Hurry up, Virgil."

Complying, Virgil sat at the booth and put the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

The man on the other side of the thick glass, a middle aged man with gray hair that was pointed on the ends, stared intently at Mr. Death. Holding the receiver to his ear, the man spoke. "Hello, Mr. Death."

The fact that the man used his real name and not his birthname gave Mr. Death a sort of pride. "Yes?" he replied boldly.

"My name is Ras al Ghul and I have a proposition for you." One of the speaker's companions, Mr. Death now guessed that they were his bodyguards, handed the Ras character a notepad. "I have a mission I must carry out that I believe would be of interest to you."

Mr. Death looked around wary. As excited he was at the notion of a follower that seemed to have this much power, he was worried about the guards.

"Don't worry about them," Ras continued evenly, "They are otherwise preoccupied and the wire-tap device has been temporarily disabled. Even if they weren't, they would be no problem. 'They cannot-"

"...stop the inevitable.'" Mr. Death finished the quote from his manifesto that he had posted on an obscure forum days before his final attack. _A true fan._ Mr. Death managed to contain his surprise and excitement. "What do you need me to do to further our goal?"

The pointy-haired man leaned in even though it would make no difference, "I need you to get out of here."

An escape? Impossible.

"Not just any escape. You must also bring three other inmates with you as well."

Mr. Death frowned, "They wouldn't be of much use. Most are lobotomized while others are more interested in their own pathetic gain."

"The ones needed are... special cases." Ras knocked on the glass and a guard came over and took a note from Ras. The note was then delivered to Mr. Death. The guard didn't even peek at it.

As the guard walked off to guard the door, Mr. Death couldn't help but wonder, "How did you-"

Ras cut him off, "I have very deep connections, Mr. Death." He stated sturdily, "Now then, on that sheet is the 'how' and 'who' of the escape. Follow it to the letter."

Mr. Death opened the note and read it with a hint of a smile. _Interesting_. "With pleasure." Mr Death stood from the booth and the two wrapped up their conversation and Mr. Death was led back to his cell. But with a new sense of self-worth and pride.

Through the door, the first inmate to threaten behind the bars was Clayface. There was a splash of brown and then the monster took form. Mr. Death flinched for a moment, stood straight and kept walking.

Maxie Zeus again slammed against his cell and tried to reach Mr. Death. "Virgil!" he cried out, "If that is the moniker you are going by now, for the love of Hera; get me out of here!"

Mr. Death spun around and wrenched himself free of the guards and slammed back against Maxie's cell with vengeance, "My name is Thanatos! And it shall always be Thanatos: god of the Dead!" he said with a snarl.

Maxie Zeus was taken a-back and scrunched up against the wall.

"Quit it, Virgil!" a baton struck behind Mr. Death's knee and he crumpled. He was quiet the rest of the way to his cell, letting all of the hatred and vulgarity of the Asylum's inmates fill his mind and sink into is thoughts. Finally back at his cell, he was thrown into his cell violently yet managed to ram the guard's torso with his shoulder. He was, of course, smacked down courtesy of a baton.

For the rest of the night, he lay there. Every-so-often he would reread the paper and the list of names. Outside his cell, the other inmates wailed in their demonic and chaotic chorus of woes and insults only to be silenced by the guards and following that silence was the ever-eerie laugh from the lobotomized Joker. These sounds were enough to curdle the blood of any normal person. Hell, even some others had to be put in solitary because of the so-called "Songs of Arkham". But he wasn't afraid. Not anymore.

He was about to change the world

* * *

><p>Ras al Ghul watched his pawn leave the room. He had instilled in Virgil a new sense of pride to carry out the mission. Slowly the eco-terrorist stood and made his way for the door followed closely by his helpers.<p>

"He believes that you are a fan of his." Stated the helper on the left.

"I know."

"He thinks that your goal is to model the new government after his twisted manifesto."

"I know!" Ras was not in the mood to talk. Virgil, or Mr. Death, as a very easy person to manipulate. Ras didn't have to read the mad man's entire manifesto. Showing up and calling the man by his favored moniker and then appearing as a wealthy and connected disciple was enough to convince Virgil that he was Ras's inspiration. _Ha! The fool._ Ras al Ghul bowed to no man but himself. He stepped outside into the sunlight and let the warmth bath his body just as the Lazarus pit did many times before.

"Father, would you hurry up?" Talia's voice broke Ras's thoughts.

"I am sorry, dear." He entered into the waiting car and his daughter closed the door before getting into the driver side.

Whatever 'Mr. Death' believed Ras to be was not of Ras's concern. All the chips were displayed and now it was time to contact his opponent and let the game begin.

* * *

><p>"Well, was that ride fun or what?" Jerome slapped Mawk's back in jest. The group of friends had just exited the underground subway and were now on the streets of Manhattan.<p>

"It was frickin' stupid!" Mawk cried out, "I still can't believe that freak got on the subway with no pants!"

"From what I hear, it wasn't just him." Kimber stated, "Just got a text from Kathy. She's on her way to work. Said that, like, three people got on her bus with no pants!"

Another boy, Freddy, guffawed, "Oh, boy! Is today some sort of pants-less holiday or something?"

"I dunno what's funnier; the no pants man or the old lady who tried not to notice."

Kimber's mind reached back to the old lady who had been in their car. She had muttered something about 'indecent exposure' and 'back in her day...' this or that. But it was obvious that she couldn't keep her eyes off of the pants-less rider. Kimber cracked a grin. "I actually think the funniest part was when the blonde got on."

Freddy's eyes popped open, "That's why he sat down?"

Kimber nodded, slightly embarrassed for the man, "Yep."

"Dayum!" The group exploded into laughter.

* * *

><p>Bruce stalked out of the dining room slightly ashamed. It had been awhile since he had been on a legitimate date or even had dinner with some one one-on-one. It came as no surprise that his manners and small talk would be sub-par. Parties were great for the facade of Bruce Wayne, but alone, he was sure he was a bore.<p>

"I'm still surprised she laughed at my token joke..." He muttered to himself as he placed the dishes in the auto-washer. He only knew one joke and it wasn't a very good one. Half the time he couldn't remember it. It was great for parties when he faked being drunk. Bumble through a half-funny joke in a drunken manner and every inebriated idiot would laugh. Then plus ten social points for Mr. Wayne. See you at the next party.

Bruce sighed and made his way back to the dining table, papers in hand. It was time for the nitty-gritty.

"What you got there, Bruce?" Diana's wondering eyes nearly burned a hole in the papers.

_Great. First Clark and John break free, Ras al Ghul is apparently running around, and now Diana's in my life._ He plopped down lazily on an oak chair and scooted by her side. "These," he said with seriousness, "Are your relocation papers." He handed one of them to her. "Because of the obvious, you have a new place to live."

Diana's nose scrunched up. He loved that.

_Focus_. He cleared his throat and continued, "You will not be living alone and you will be isolated from people to an extent. There is also ample security to ensure your safe-keeping."

Diana groaned, "I'm going back to prison, aren't I?"

Bruce was amused at the comment and grinned, "Well, I wouldn't call my house a prison but-" Anything else he would have said was demolished by a wave of emotion that erupted from Diana's face, focused into her mouth, and the flooded into his ears.

"I'm staying here?" She was nearly incredulous. Her mouth hung open as she looked around the house that was soon to be her temporary residence.

"For the time being, yes. You are under my direct care and supervision. I am responsible for getting you out of that containment center and into the real-world again.. So now I am responsible for you."

Diana smirked, "Now you're making it sound like a prison sentence for you."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow and chuckled, "Just going through the legal jargon."

before he could react, as Bruce Wayne, Diana was up and pulling him out of his chair with all her might. "You might as well give me the grand tour then! After all, I am your..."

"Responsibility?"

"I was thinking 'roommate,' but alright." And Diana pulled him along.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Bruce had managed to get away from Diana. Not because he wanted to, but because he had to. It was past his usual time and he had a special meeting tonight.<p>

"What's the deal, Batman?" Robin's voice came clear over the radio. "You aren't out yet?"

This Robin was more active and apparent. Though he was just as stealthy and quiet as batman and shunned the limelight just as much as The Dark Knight; he was active during the day as well as at night, much to Batman's chagrin. But even for Batman, this was late. "I'm on my way. Start without me."

"Do I need to be told that?" Robin joked back.

"Humorous." Batman gruffed back, "But I have an appointment to keep."

"Alright, but if you get out on the street and there are no crimes, you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Click.

Within minutes, Batman was in the 'mobile and was cruising along a familiar road to his appointment.

* * *

><p>Robin stared at his communication device. He had a feeling that Batman was going to go there, he just knew it. Was it a bad idea? Not at all. It wouldn't be the first time that Batman would go visit, but every time he came back... he was harder on the thugs. So angry at himself that it spilled out through is fists and into the face of whatever hapless chap decided to break the law. And then it was up to Robin to convince his mentor that it wasn't his fault.<p>

Robin stretched as he stood from his crouching position. He had been watching the back door of a club for the past half hour now and finally his targets were exiting just as his watch turned to nine thirty-five. "About time."

Robin stood to his full height and fired his grapple at the building across the street and swung to the club's roof. As soon as his feet were planted, he could hear their conversation:

"I'm tellin' ya, man" One was saying, "Not only is the Bat back, but so are his little imp-helpers!"

"So?" this voice was deep and sort of nasally, "What's the point?"

"I'm just sayin' this is a bad idea." the first responded.

"If it's a bad idea, then why don't you leave?"

No response.

"Exactly," The second man continued, "The money's good and the babes... well you saw them."

"Oh, Stan did more than see," a third voice ribbed the first man, 'Stan.' "In't that right, Stan-boy?"

Silence. Then, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

The three made their way over to a burgundy jalopy. Once inside, the car pulled out of the parking lot.

"Better not miss this." Robin pulled out what looked like a small air-powered dart gun. He depressed the trigger and a thin antennae flew from the barrel. As long as he was within two miles, he would be able to triangulate their location accurate to one hundred yards. "Score one; Robin."

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you always come here to see him, there's no need. You aren't responsible and if anything, it is better this way."<p>

Batman ignored the man who was talking and looked through the one-way window to the subject of the conversation. "It's something I have to do."

The man shrugged, "Knock yourself out."

"Thanks, Jim. And like always, this never happened."

The former commissioner shrugged, "Think nothing of it. As long as I am running Blackgate and Arkham, this will be secret."

Batman moved past his old friend and entered the interrogation room. It was bright even though there was only one fluorescent light in the ceiling. The white walls, floor and table were a stark contrast to the foreboding detective.

The man in the center of the room looked up in surprise, then his features softened as if he was greeting an old friend and a smile spread across his dark lips. "Batman! How are you?" The man reached across the table to where the Dark Knight now sat and offered his white hand for a handshake.

Batman obliged. "I'm fine Jack, and you?"

The man took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I've been well, thank you! You'd think I'd know by now to expect a visit from you every time I am escorted in here, but I just am surprised every time." The end of his sentence was riddled with short and low laughs.

"how are you keeping?"

"Oh, I'm keeping fine, Batman." The voice was the same but devoid of the passion that had once driven the man, "Arkham is doing just fine. I see some familiar faces here and there, but many new ones as well."

"I see. Is the food good?"

Calmly the man nodded his head up and down, "Yes. The cooks do a wonderful job at Arkham, makes me wish I was still in charge. I would give them all a raise."

"Do you miss being in charge of Arkham?"

Jake thought it over, "I suppose I do, yes."

"Do you ever wish to be in control again?"

"Oh no, no, no." Jack hastily replied, "It is better that a new team take over from here. Besides, I was starting to miss my old room."

"Of course, Jack." Batman's belt buckle buzzed and Robin's voice came over the radio in the cowl.

"I may need some back-up..." Robin sounded quiet but preoccupied. "Sending you the coordinates."

"This was good, Jack. It was nice to see you again."

Jack's eyes dulled and his smile drooped "You're leaving? Well, it was nice to see you again, Batman." The man's inflection barely changed.

"Likewise."

"Don't be a stranger; visit me soon."

Batman stepped out of the room and into Jim's presence. "Thanks, Jim."

"Like I said before; no problem."

Both men looked through the one-way window at Jack, "Hard to believe that only a few years ago he was a murdering psychopath in a bad suit."

Batman looked at the fragment of the Joker that remained; sitting there. Still. Smiling. Calm. He looked at him with remorse for his actions. "If you were in my place, would you have done the same thing?"

"Huh?"

"If you were given the option of lobotomizing him or sending him back to Arkham one more time, what would you do?"

Jim was quiet for awhile. "You made the decision you felt was right. Whether it was morally correct or not is not my place to say. You've done many things that I have not agreed with before and they all turned out better than any plan I would have replaced them with. For me, I would say that it was wrong to do, but look at all that has benefited from it. I am surprised that you changed back to the old ways. As much as people complained about the near-dictatorship, the fact remains that in those two years, science and technology advanced exponentially, there were no wars, and nearly every city was spot-free." Then he added, "If you thought Gotham was clean, you should talk with my wife."

"Oh?"

"She visited France."

Batman made no response and headed for the door.

"Batman, wait. You may doubt yourself at times, especially now, but know this; you are the Batman. Our city's greatest champion and guardian. Never second guess yourself. I don't know who you are under the mask and cape, but I don't think I'd ever want to know because not knowing gives me hope in something to believe in. Belief that no matter what, you will always make the right decision."

"...thanks, Jim."

Jim Gordon patted Batman's back, half-surprised the formidable figure did not recoil and even more surprised that he had stayed for the entire talk. "Duty calls," he pulled hand cuffs from his waist and made his way to get the Joker from the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>"What's the deal?"<p>

"About time you showed," Robin uncrossed his arms and approached his mentor, "Even the cops got here before you."

No response.

"I was tailing these three goons out from a bar across town, some fancy place with polar bears,"

"The Iceberg Lounge."

"Yeah, that's the one. Anyway, I got a lead from a very talkative street rat that these three were smallfry in a bigger operation."

"So you tailed them here."

"Yeah,"

"And the operation is?"

"They're making something... big and loud. That's the reason the cops came in the first place. The civilians who lived nearby called about a disturbance."

"And the cops showed up full force?"

"Only after the guys in the warehouse started shooting." Robin replied with his dry humor.

"Come on," Batman made his way away from the scene. "We aren't needed here, the police can handle this."

"Wha-? They may start shooting agin!"

"I said 'let's go',"

"Alright..."

* * *

><p>Kimber entered her father's office. After a great day in the Big Apple, she was looking not just to unwind, but to kick ass. She had nearly no use for her Batgirl costume except as an extra layer of clothing. It was a wonder the man with no pants didn't get frostbitten. "Hey, Papa," She greeted her father with a quick peck on the cheek before peering over his notes, "What's going on?"<p>

Chief Goren sighed, "The world's going to hell, sweetie." he haphazardly tossed a manilla folder to Kimber.

She cracked it open and read it, "They escaped?" She asked in mock surprise.

Her acting was good enough to fool her father, "I can't believe it either..."

"That's the least of your worries." a deep voice from the shadows of Goren's office called out to the Chief of Police.

"What the-?" Goren and Kimber turned in unison and saw Batman standing in their midst. To his left; Robin. He was equally obscured by shadows.

"How did you get in here?" Demanded Goren.

No response.

"Of course..." Goren recalled stories of Batman dropping by for nightly updates in the days before the Lords, "You're Batman."

Robin stepped up and tossed a file onto the desk, "You have a more immediate problem," he said.

"What could be more dangerous than two former Justice Lords running free?" Goren nearly exploded, then he quickly gushed an apology to Batman.

"They are currently in another city." Batman gestured for Goren to pick up the file, which he did. "His name is Ras al Ghul and he has come from Star City to here."

Goren shook his head as he read the rap sheet for the near-immortal. "I don't see a way in heck that we could have a chance against this."

"The previous police department was able to, you should have no problem."

Goren sighed, "I'll get my detectives to snoop around. I'm sure Bullock would be more than happy to get from behind the desk. Oh," Goren put his hand back and pushed Kimber forward, "This is, uh, my daughter, Kimber."

"Daddy!" Kimber hissed sideways.

There was no air of recognition in Batman's face but a slight smile of amusement on Robin's. _Noted._

Batman turned to leave. "You need to send a SWAT Team to that warehouse on the edge of town and withdraw all of your men from there. Surprise is your best bet for taking down what they set up."

"You think there is a connection between this Ras character and that warehouse?"

"Positive."

"I'm also gonna guess that you will be there when this goes down?"

No response. Batman was already gone.

"Hey, uh, Boy Wonder."

"Robin," Robin corrected. He was still leaned up against the wall, obviously not going anywhere.

"You and your mentor are going to be there?"

Simply a nod.

Goren was visibly unsettled that even this young man could be as callous and neutral as his mentor. He left without a word, leaving Kimber alone with Robin.

"So..." Kimber started slowly, wanting to choose her words carefully. "You aren't the same Robin from the age before? Are you?"

"I am."

"You don't look the same."

"I am Robin, the partner of the Bat-man and a champion for justice. I stand for something. I'm a symbol, and incorruptible ideal."

_Phooey_. He had expertly dodged her question by referring to himself the same way Batman did: an ideal. A symbol that no matter who was really under the mask, as long as they abided by the unspoken law and morals of the Bat-Clan, they were family. Even Batman the 'man' could be replaced and killed, but the symbol would forever exist.

A sound broke her musings: Robin was speaking again. "And you would do well to remember that."

"Huh?"

"You're focused so much on finding out who is behind my mask that you don't even realize that this isn't a mask. From the first day you don the uniform, this is who you are just as much as your other identity. You should know that by now. You were the first persona to return, Batgirl."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Terrif," Robin smirked. She could tell. His white teeth peeked from behind his lips. And then he approached her. "Please, Kimber. Don't take me for a fool." He placed a hand on the zipper of her jacket and then in a smooth motion, unzipped it thus revealing her Batgirl suit. In too much of a shock and amazement to stop it, Kimber just stared into the soulless lenses of Robin. "How'd you-"

He cut her off, "It was written all over your face. You try too hard, Kimber. With detective work, subtlety is your friend."

Unable to break eye contact, Kimber slowly leaned in and before she knew it, she was puckering up and pushing for his exposed yet covered face. She closed her eyes and leaned the rest of the way, but kissed nothing. Her eyes shot open and she realized Robin was gone. Left her like a fool standing there, lips pursed. But he had made a slip-up. A slip up only one person ever could make. She was sure she knew who Robin was now, after this night. She would have to go home and double check her facts, but she was ninety-eight percent sure she had a match.

There was only one person to every say 'Terrif.' And after the double check, she knew what the answer would be.

Mawk was Robin

A/N: Superlong chapter! Yay! What do ya think? Over 6k words! O.o I know it is long and sorry if it is too long, but it just flowed so well while I was writing it :/ I'm sure my fell writers will understand :3 A few things to point out.

1. No, the Joker isn't officially Jack Napier, but he is using that alias now that he is sane just because it is the most recognizable.

2. Mr. Death has changed his name to Thanatos to be more threatening.

3. Next chapter Robin will officially be revealed! :) How do you think the whole secret ID test was for the two?

4. Jim Gordon is in charge directly of Blackgate prison and indirectly in charge of Arkham.

5. Arkham is a combination of the video game Arkham and the TV Show Arkham.

6. Next chapter will also give you glimpses of what two other birds and a bat are up to ;O

7. And yes, Green Arrow will be a regular and expect cameos of other JLU heroes. :3 Any other questions, post in your review and Please PLEASE PLEASE Review! I really want to know what you think! Feedback in necessary!

Also don't forget to check out my Deviant Art account 'Xaayer' for character designs of Robin and Batgirl (I hope to be adding the Orchid Guardian, Superman, and other custom characters and OC such as Thanatos/Mr. Death in the future)

Also check out my in-between story that I am writing on the side for fun! Anarchy Teens! My Teen Titans fanfic! :3

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

EDIT: Also note this, I have looked at the Justice Lords timeline and realized that they are a year ahead of the Justice League though they are the same age. When the Justice Lords take over the world, Luthor was president. In the Justice League, Luthor runs for president after the Justice Lords Fiasco. This would imply a year difference between the two realities. Now the portal was only inter-dimensional and there was no mention of any time-travelling properties of the portal. This implies that the Justice Lords are one year ahead but are the same age as their Justice League counterparts. So already the Justice Lords universe is one year more advanced in technology. Couple that with the two years and a few months that the world was in total peace and science would have increased exponentially as all countries would be united and there would be literally no 'bad.' This doesn't really mean much in this story Act, but in Act 3 it really is important to explain a whole bunch of mess. And even in this Act, some items used will sound ridiculous or too futuristic for Justice League (imagine that :P). So I just thought I'd throw this out there right now. I will be putting this up again when Act 3 comes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana wandered the lonely halls of Stately Wayne Manor. It didn't take long for her to wonder how Bruce was able to stay sane confined in the dusty old mansion. It also didn't take long for her to get lost. Every hallway was identical to the last but had different trophies and pictures hanging on the walls. After countless doors and halls, she came upon a large portrait of a couple. The man was standing and the woman was sitting in a chair on his right. Neither was smiling but they still seemed happy. It was an easy assumption for Diana to guess them to be Bruce's parents. She had always wondered what happened to them. Did they live off in another state? Were they both retired and on some everlasting honeymoon?

Wherever they were, Diana knew they weren't lost. _But I am._ And she continued to wander, eventually coming upon a room that piqued her interest.

* * *

><p>"Hey, boss," Kimber, sans helmet, sauntered into the Bat-Cave with an air of pride floating about her head.<p>

Batman looked up from the crime station surprised at her sudden haughty state. "Hm?"

"I'm in the mood for some conflict," She started.

"The warehouse wasn't enough conflict for the night?" The Bat gruffly returned. Kimber had been able to sneak out of her dad's office in time for the warehouse raid, but the raid was a failure. Goren had withdrawn the police thinking that he would have no trouble getting the 'okay' for the SWAT Team's deployment. Nothing could have been further from the truth and the goons in the warehouse had ample time to escape, but not before the trio of vigilantes had taken down two of the men. Of course, they wouldn't talk and were quickly incarcerated.

"Pfft, two guys and there were three of us!" Three light jabs to the air, "I'd say that was not nearly enough conflict for the night."

"What do you have in mind to spice up your night?" Batman returned his attention to the chemical sample on the microscope slide, "Normal teens your age have dates tonight."

"Feh, what do you know about normal?"

"Watch it,"

Batgirl shrunk back just a bit, "You know what I meant. After all, we are three and the same."

"Three?"

"If you want me to go on a 'date,' call Bird-Boy over here." A slight smirk crossed her lips as she retrieved her bat-eared helmet, "I have a revelation that is sure to knock him right out of his silly flat-bottomed cape."

Now Batman was amused, "He already informed me of your secret identity correctly." He crossed his arms, slightly frustrated that the protege he had been training for the shorter period of time was more of a detective than the veteran partner.

A bead of cold sweat ran down Kimber's neck, "Now, I know you're probably upset at that, and I totally get that. But," She finished putting the helmet on, "I know who he is, and wasn't that the point?"

Though the lenses could not physically move, she just knew that Batman was giving her 'The Look.' "Fine." He moved for the Bat-computer and tacked away at a few keys. "He'll be here within the hour. In the mean time," he pointed her to the crime station, "Figure out what that sample is under teh microscope."

"And you?"

"I have someone wandering upstairs, remember?"

"Oh shit..." Batgirl had to giggle, "You'd better find her before she dies of starvation. A person could get lost in that museum of a house."

Batman said nothing. He simply moved to the intermediate changing station, emerged as Bruce Wayne, then went up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Swish. Slash. Jab. Parry. Duck. Roll. Swipe.<p>

The movements were all fluid.

Jump. Thrust. Lean. Swipe. Kick. Off-Hand Punch. Stroke. Swipe. Jab.

It was nearly the same as training on Themyscira. The blade felt so natural. So familiar. Diana jumped up and thrust the beautiful blade forward again. As soon as she was back on the floor, she flashed her foot out and caught her imaginary opponent off-guard with a stab for the midsection. In one swift two-handed swipe, she had be-headed the enemy. "This sword is of the gods." She breathed.

"Greece. But close enough,"

Diana spun around and blushed; Bruce Wayne was leaning on the door jam. His arms were crossed and one foot was bent before the other. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." The smirk never left his face as he approached.

"How long have you been watching me?" Diana asked uneasy.

"Long enough to know that next Thanksgiving it will be you cutting the turkey."

A slight smile spread over Diana's face. It was unnerving that this man had snuck up on her so easily, but it was Bruce Wayne! And that made it alright? Of course. She reached out and took his hand once he was close enough, "Ever done swordplay before, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce cocked an eyebrow, "Once or twice." was his mischievous reply, "Though I don't recall if I ever won."

She pointed to a rack of training swords, "Who was your teacher?"

Bruce's face darkened slightly. "Alfred." He reverently removed a saber from the rack.

"Alfred...?" _Was he the man in the portrait?_

"Im sorry," Bruce's jovial nature returned and he assumed a very basic stance. "He was my butler. Passed away not to long ago... raised me like a father raises a son. Taught me a lot about life." He chuckled as some memories of his longest friend flashed through his mind. "Odd old codger." He murmured affectionately.

Diana assumed a more advanced stance. "Sounds like he was a wonderful man. I'm... sorry for the loss." She started forward with a simple swipe.

Bruce raised his blade and easily parried the strike, "He was a good man. But that is in the past..." He shover her blade away and then parried her next strike, "Please, Ms. Prince, I may not have been trained by warriors on Themyscira; but I have been trained by the strangest man in Gotham." With a twist of his hips, she fell past him and barely regained her footing in time to block his blade. "Don't take my skills for granted." He winked.

Diana had to smile again. _Seems like this will be a challenge_. "I will have to warn you, Mr. Wayne." She swung her blade for his head sloppily. True to her expectations, he ducked and she punched forward. "I've been trained by the best."

Bruce threw his weight back to avoid her fist and rolled away from her, effectively distancing himself. Then he smiled. _So have I_. And he rushed her.

The clangs and slashes were beautifully timed. Bruce, as Batman, had sparred many times with Diana during their tenure as Justice League and Justice Lords, she he already knew her attack patterns. She was a vengeful spirit, a powerhouse. But she didn't think too far ahead. She had always relied on her strength first and then reenforced it with her learned skills. He dodged her foot, then lashed out with his blade again.

Diana pivoted parallel to his blade and threw her head forward.

Again Bruce anticipated this and threw a forearm up. He blocked the head-butt even though it seems he had been surprised by it. She was surprisingly easy to read and he was ready for anything she could throw at him.

"Who is the couple in your large portrait?"

Almost anything. He faltered and she actually got a good hit off of him. Her fist thudded against his pectoral and he stumbled back. "Which one?" He asked as he lurched forward to attack. But he knew which one she was talking about. _Outside in the second foyer before this hallway. Above the fireplace and perpendicular to the wall with the giant grandfather clock..._

"Outside in the second foyer before this hallway. Above the fireplace and perpendicular to the wall with the giant grandfather clock." She voiced verbatim his thoughts. "Who are they?"

"Why, my parents of course." He laughed it off as he brought the blunt end of his sword's handle down for her forehead. She easily rolled away from him.

"How are they?" She asked, "I have not seen them at all."

Instead of faltering, he switched fighting styles without thinking. From the basic, he switched to a style that was reserved for the samurai. He quickly reverted, but not before he had actually knocked her back a few feet. "They.." He really was unsure how to approach it. It was a sensitive subject that he rarely talked to anyone about. News, talk shows, interviews: he shot them all down. It was now that he realized he had never told any of his former teammates about their deaths. Of course, none of them knew who Batman was behind the mask anyway... "They are..."

"Yes?" Diana's innocent voice was a stark contrast to the furious swipes she was making for his midsection and arm.

"Dead."

The word caught Diana off-guard. _Deceased?_ She managed to side-step Bruce's downward swipe. "How?"

Just the thought of the nameless mugger that had gunned down his parents outside the theatre many years ago filled him with rage. "Murder." Hre spat the word out and simultaneously rocked his elbow out then shot it forward, actually catching Diana in the temple. Surprisingly, she brushed it off and actually blasted her knee for his crotch.

He dodged it, and she sighed internally. _Missed. But... murder?_ "Did they ever -nugh- catch the guy?"

A warmth flooded his veins and Bruce could only guess that this is how Bane had felt whenever Venom washed through his system. Every night he went on patrol for the first few years, Bruce would catch a mugger, a killer, a rapist, a criminal... and he would mentally ask himself _is this the one?_ He would grimace into the thugs face and all his anger, all his aggression towards the nameless killer would be unleashed on Batman's helpless victim. "No." The word came with bitterness. A sense of failure.

Diana's foot stabbed out and nearly tripped Bruce, but his footing became sure once more and he was stable again, "Did you try? Where you there? "

"There was nothing I could do!" He nearly screamed but managed to keep himself in check. The words were definitely hard to come by.

Diana bit her lip but pressed on with the fight and the conversation. Her off-hand lashed out with a swipe of nails. "How old were you?" She could tell the questions were hurting him, but she felt had to know. She needed to know.

Bruce's eyes narrowed in concentration as he shuffled by her and behind her. He glimpsed his face in the mirror during the move and found himself wearing his natural face: the Bat Glare. Before she faced him, he quickly washed the look from his face and managed to throw up a half-hearted Bruce Wayne Facade. "I was eight." It came as sort of a moan.

Diana jumped back to avoid his blade then lunged forward, but with not nearly as much gusto as she had before. But it wasn't because she was tired. _The lamentation... it is nearly oozing from his very being!_ She parried his next to strikes then followed it up with a half-hearted string of slashes and jabs. She could nearly feel his sadness like a burden.

Bruce grimaced and lunged forward just as she jumped to thrust forward. He ran into her legs and she fell to the ground. His feet stuttered but he managed to stabilize himself with his saber. He looked down at the woman lying at his feet. Her tears were mixing with her sweat. He, too, could feel the sweat pouring down his brow and collecting on his chin, dripping to the floor.

There was a slight beeping coming from his phone, still in his pocket.

But neither moved; they just stared at each other.

* * *

><p>"So glad you could make it, kiddo." Batgirl's voice echoed in the Bat-Cave as Robin entered from the underground walk-in path. "Surprised you could find the place so easily."<p>

"It's not my first time being in the 'Cave." Robin's voice called into the darkness. he scanned the surroundings.

"True, but how many times have you been in here?"

Robin fired his grapple gun into the cave ceiling and was whisked up into the a-waiting darkness. "I've been here before, too."

Batgirl shook her head as she watched him repel up above her hiding spot. "Oh really?" She called out to the darkness above her.

"Oh yeah." Echoed the response.

"I thought you stuck to one dank cave."

"It took some detective work, but I managed to find this one." Robin called back from somewhere up above. "I've been here many times before."

Batgirl heard a faint crumble of loose stone platter down to her left and watched as some small stalactites fell from the ceiling. She smirked and made her way to where they had fallen, then unveiled her grapple gun. "So if you've been here so many times, why haven't I seen you?"

"Because I don't want to be seen." His voice was suddenly behind her. She whirred around quick and faced the teen, her fist inches from his face. "The heck...! I could have laid you flat out!"

"No, you couldn't have." Came his cool response. He fired his grapple gun up and zipped up to the first floor of the cave then waited for her. "You knew that we are the only ones here so you wouldn't actually strike me."

It was a simple explanation, and she hated that, "Yeah... well... Whatever."

"Funny." Robin turned his attention to the stairs above just as Batman started his decent. It was obvious he had been observing their short hide-and-seek game from the start. "'Sup, Batman?"

Batman gestured to the similarly dressed Batgirl, "Ask her, she is the one who called you, not me."

Robin turned to the girl, "Missed me?" He grinned beneath the mask obviously recounting the somewhat intimate experience they shared when he revealed he knew her secret identity.

"Hardly," She responded lightly, "I just figured I'd return your revelation in kind."

"Oh?"

Batman just shook his head and made his way to the crime station and the microscope.

"Look, I know who you are, Robin, so you can cut the act!"

Robin leaned up against the wall and huffed, "Oh, this oughta be good."

"Cut the crap!" Batgirl was beginning to get flustered, "I know it's you under there, Mawk, so why don't you just peel the cowl off and we call it even?"

"Mawk?" Robin was incredulous. "You think I'm Mawk?"

"No. I don't think you're Mawk; I know you are."

"Heh... Terrif." Robin straightened up and his smile became more regretful than sarcastic as did his tone. "What gave me away?"

Batgirl smirked beneath her helmet, "Did you need to ask?"

Robin shrugged and motioned to remove his cowl and she did the same. Her helmet came off first but his hands lingered on his cowl. "Woah," he breathed, "You look great in that uniform, Kimber..."

The crime fighter blushed and turned away, "Are you takin' that mask off or what?"

"Yeah, yeah..." he started to lift the cowl from his head then stopped mid-reveal, "You did say 'Curtis,' didn't you?" The former jovial tone had returned and before Kimber could manage a response, his cowl was hanging from the neck of his uniform and she was staring at Curtis.

"Curt?" She was incredulous. "How the-? What the-? The hell just happened here?"

Batman came over, microscope slide in hand. "Curtis controlled your mind completely." he stated. "Every time he was around you, he adopted all the mannerisms and traits of someone else you knew, effectively throwing you off his line."

"Thanks but I would have figured that out myself..." She replied dully swinging her fist and a nearby stalagmite. It shattered upon contact.

"I don't think so," Curtis' brown eyes winked at his still-stunned partner. "You didn't figure it out when it mattered."

"Funny." Venom laced Kimber's comment but she couldn't help but feel respect for the show her friend had put on. "So what happens now?" She turned to the Bat.

Batman handed his female charge the slide, "You tell me."

She sighed and explained the compound she had been tasked with cataloguing. "I can't say for sure what it is. I set it up with a quick profile of all chemicals in the Batcomputer's database but came up with only partial matches. So instead of having it trying to match one compound, I set it to match two compounds; both would have to be volatile and unstable enough to mirror this substance."

"Well? Don't keep us in suspense."

Kimber frowned at the unmasked Robin, "You did."

"Feh. It was a light-hearted game." He waved her off.

"The result?" Batman interrupted their jest in his impatient way.

"Horrifying." She plucked a mobile computer from its charging station and pulled up the file on the substance. "A lovely little mixture of Venom and an unnamed liquid in the database. I looked at the nameless compound's parent file and, get this," She flicked a few more keys on the device and Robin read the title out loud.

"'Lazarus Pits.' You mean to say that this liquid is a lethal combination of Bane's Venom and Ras' Lazarus Pit liquid?"

"Horrifying: Yes." She corrected. "Lethal: Far from it. This compound is a perfect synthesis of only the positives from each compound. It has all the physical enhancement effects of the Venom without the risk of dependency and without the withdrawal symptoms. It also has all of the life-prolonging properties and magic from the Lazarus serum without the threat to the users psyche. The two compounds are so perfectly balanced that they cancel each other's side effects out."

"So the Venom's physical buildup prevents the mind-altering enzyme from bonding to molecules to pass through the blood-brain barrier... while the Lazarus serum's longevity attribute cancels out the risk of dependency and withdrawal symptoms from the Venom." Robin's face scrunched up, "That stands to reason that over time, this serum could become-"

"Permanent." Batman growled the last word, effectively silencing the Bat-Cave for a good few moments.

"So that's the League of Shadows' game; some sort of drug trafficking?" Kimber pondered out loud.

"It's never that simple with Ras'." Batman stated. "There has to be more... including something you aren't telling me."

Kimber nodded, "I was still looking over the molecular design when Boy Wonder here entered and I went to hide."

"That was an effective use of time." Curtis laughed.

"Hush you." She pointed to the mobile device's screen. Sure enough the two compounds were there but there was a trace of another element, or... thing, that even the Batcomputer did not have an archived slot for. "I still have no idea what it is and it doesn't interact on either compound in any way." Her fingers flew over the one-hand keypad and the computer simulated over 50 different builds for all three molecules but none of the builds found any way for the third trace molecule to connect.

Batman grimaced again. "I don't recognize this compound at all, either." He eyed it again, "I have a feeling that only Ras' al Ghul knows."

"You feel like calling him up and asking him?" Robin piped up.

Surprisingly, Batman didn't glare at him for the joke. "I have the distinct feeling that he will be attempting to make contact with us." He began removing his gauntlets, "In the mean time, keep on the look-out for Orchid Guardian and Superman, don't forget that those two are out there as well."

"No prob, Batman." Curtis lightly punched Kimber's armored shoulder, "After all, now that our little rivalry is over, we can focus on working together rather than against each other."

"Oh our rivalry is far from over, Mr. Man." Kimber scowled back half-serious. "Besides, it's not like there was a prize or anything."

"That reminds me," Batman reached for a belt on the Vault rack and tossed a shiny object to Robin.

"What's this?" He thumbed one of the two buttons on the oval-shaped piece of metal. There was a whirr of gears and from the floor rose a very formidable sight. "Woah!"

The trike-like vehicle had two wheels in the front and one larger wheel in the back. The cradle for the driver was snug between the three with the feet of the driver near the two front wheels and the back closer to the rear wheel. The sleek black-tinted canopy was slid forward in the 'open' position and revealed the graceful controls and electronics. Under the cockpit were two trunk spaces, one on each side, no doubt for backup gadgets that couldn't fit on a belt.

"Awesome..." Curtis breath.

"Unfair!" Kimber wheeled around to her mentor. "You never said there was going to be a prize!"

Batman, now in the costume of Bruce Wayne started ascending the stairs, "I never said there wouldn't be." He sang back.

"So when you are going to tell her?" Kimber shifted the conversation to Diana as Curtis gushed over his new ride.

Bruce's face darkened. "Never."

Kimber approached him, "She'll find out eventually. You don't want her finding out on her own, especially with the conflicing feelings she no doubt has to Batman..."

This girl was the perfect embodiment of his emotional side and his conscience. He knew damn well that there would come a time that he would have to face the music and tell Diana he was the Dark Knight. But he didn't want to. "She won't be here forever, Kimber. This is of no consequence." The clock started closing between them; he in the house and she in the cave.

"Keep telling yourself that, Bruce." Kimber retorted.

* * *

><p>"Yetch!"A young teen gagged at the wretched sight on his plate. "What is this slop?"<p>

His friend nudged him with laughter, "It's the special; guess who you're eating."

The first boy shook his head slowly, "Aren't they at least supposed to feed us right? I mean, we are in high school now."

"Oh calm down, Tim." His friend stabbed whatever was on his dish, "At least with enough salt it tastes good." He stuck the fork in his mouth and chewed.

Tim leaned back in his chair and risked a nibble. "Bleah!" _Tastes like something Croc would eat._ He stuck his tongue out in disgust at the meal, "You want it, Melvin?"

Melvin pushed Tim's dish aside to another kid, "Give it to Mikey, he will eat anything."

"No he doesn't!" Tim shouted out, "He wont eat it, he hates everything."

True to Tim's words, Mikey took one bite of the mystery slop shook his head, "The heck is wrong with you two?" He asked slowly. Then he returned to his home-made meal.

"One day, I'mma remember to bring a sandwich from home."

"You say that every lunch period Tim." Melvin pointed out.

The group talked for a bit about various subjects as the news on the cafeteria's television screens droned on in the background.

"-And that was pretty much why my Dad had to get his leg amputated."

"Hang on," Tim cut him off. He perked up an ear and listened to the latest news bulletin. He couldn't make out the entire thing over the loud cafeteria, but what he was sure of were two words: Batman returns. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me." He muttered. Then he turned to his friends, "I'll catch ya'll later!" He called as he picked up his tray.

Mikey followed, "Dude!" he said, "You can't just leave! Beth will be so pissed at you if you miss her, ah, study session!"

Tim brushed the friend off, "I know, just tell her I had a family emergency or something."

Mikey shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that she'd expect you to text her that sort of thing at least, since, ya know... she's your girlfriend and all."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Just tell her something." Then he was out the doors on the way home.

* * *

><p>Last night had been rather eventful. Not only had she found out Curtis was Robin, but Kimber had also lost the opportunity to upgrade her ride. Now, standing next to Curtis on the subway, she felt a little uneasy around him. "You could have said something." She finally started conversation.<p>

"And spoil the game?" Curtis grinned back, "Fat chance!"

All the uneasy feelings she had moments ago were shattered by his smile. There was something disarming about it. "Y'know... I've been workin' for him longer... So what say you let the veteran claim seniority over that tri-pod?"

Curtis shrugged, "You already have a bike. What would you need with another wheelie-thing?"

She ruffled his hair but gave no response.

"So what's Mawk been up to lately?"

"To be honest, I haven't heard from him recently." She hadn't really thought about just how thin their relationship had become. She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"You're gonna call him?"

"I might when I get off... yeah. He doesn't actually call me."

Curtis placed a tender hand on her shoulder, "Well, maybe you should be looking for someone else?"

"Woah woah, buddy." She removed his hand in alarm, but looking at his face, she knew he was joking, "First last night and now you are proposing your love for me? One secret at a time, Sherlock."

"Ha, fair enough," The train started to decelerate as it approached the next station, "But we will be seeing a lot of each other, I guarantee it." he ended the sentence with a wink as Kimber exited the subway car.

"Why do I get the feeling that you will be seeing more of me than I will be seeing of you?"

"Hey, I am the stealthy one."

* * *

><p>Tim burst through the front door of his Aunt and Uncle's apartment. "Hey, Steve." He grabbed his cellphone charger rom his room and snatched an extra jacket from his closet.<p>

"Timothy Drake!" Uncle Steve called to his nephew, "Just where do you think you're going? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Uh... No!" Tim snatched a black book from his bookcase, a phonebook, and bounded down the stairs and passed his father-figure, "It was a short day. See ya later, going to the Library to study. Bye!"

There was nothing Uncle Steve could do to stop the bundle of energy. He knew school was still in session. But Tim wouldn't die from missing one day of class, would he?

* * *

><p>Tim raced into the library at record speeds. Within seconds he was at the main desk, "Barbara! Barbara!"<p>

"Shhh." The young woman behind the desk hushed the teen, "I don't care if you're skipping school. This is still a library."

Tims scrunched up his nose, "You look silly with glasses,"

"Thanks, Mr. Suave." Barbara replied back, "What's up, sport?" She came around the desk and stood before her young friend.

"I think _he's_ back."

Barbara straightened up and arched one brow in librarian-fashion. "Really?"

Tim's head nodded up and down with conviction.

"You think that after everything that has gone down. After everything he has done part of that... League," She spat the word as if it were a curse. "You think that he has just come back to take his place as if nothing happened?"

Tim, again, nodded, "Uh-huh. Heard some dude on the news talking about it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Barbara sighed, "Tim... those are pundits. Only half of what they say is true and even that half is extremely biased. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them."

"Well..." Started Tim, "You are able to throw a full-grown man pretty far." He pointed out.

"You know what I mean," She snapped back hastily. "Besides, my father would have mentioned him by now."

"You're dad isn't in charge of the police force anymore. He is some sort of dual prison warden per the B-Man's request."

"No need to remind me of Father's promotion." She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms. "He isn't back, Tim. I don't care what you heard."

"Has your dad said he _wasn't _back?" Tim asked.

Barbara stooped a bit. In the past, she would have had to literally bend over to get on Tim's level, but he had grown over the years, now all it took was an arched back. "You want me to call him?"

"Who? Bru-"

"No!" She hissed the boy quiet. "My father! Duh!"

"Only if you don't believe me."

"Fine. I'll let you know later tonight, then." She reached out.

Tim shook her hand. "Sweet!" He turned to leave.

"Oh, Tim?"

"Ya?"

"If he is back; what are you going to do? Ask to join up again?"

Tim fell silent and left the library.

A/N: Yes! Finally done! So sorry this was quite a wait, but decided to not let me log in for the longest time O.o so I couldn't really write the chapter. But this chapter is over 5k words, so that should make up for something, right? Not too much action here... mainly just exposition, talking and character development. Sorry! Lol The next chapter should be more action-heavy as well as more plot driven. Also, I will be including some of the original cast of BTAS and TNBA (obviously) and I hope I do them justice! (I also hope you are reading the Author's Note in Kevin Conroy's voice).

Once again, please READ and REVIEW! It means a bunch to me :3

Also check out my dA (Deviant Art) page for my art! There you can find the designs for Robin and Batgirl! I hope to start drawing up more of the stuff and characters from this universe I have helped create and I will put it all on there! Also these chapters are posted there, as well! So check it out! :D

Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Ras al' Ghul sat comfortably in his limousine. To say he was upset would be an understatement. His most promising student of all time had achieved what he had only dreamed of... and without excessive show of force. No assassinations, no killing, just a simple display that it was for the better good. But it didn't last.

"If you want anything done right," he murmured to himself, "You have to do it yourself." He looked to his left at the hand-trigger that would allow Virgil to escape Arkham with the needed subjects but decided to wait. No matter how tempted he was to get his plan started, he had to put it on hold and meet with _him_. Just in case his star pupil would realize the error of ending the Justice Lords and attempt to take control again.

* * *

><p>Tim sat before his phone twiddling his thumbs. He had been waiting forever for Barbara to call him. In fact, he hadn't answered his phone for the entire day and night and he had already missed three calls for other people. Luckily, not one of the callers was Beth. "C'mon, Babs... I gotta know!"<p>

Tim stood up and started pacing before coming to his bed. He crouched and pulled a small backpack from under the bed and inside were three items: a Robin mask, his first bat-a-rang, and a torn piece of cloth from his Robin cape. Small mementos of the most exciting time in his life. Though he hadn't been The Boy Wonder for too long, he felt that it was his real life; his only life. And that was something he needed. Without Robin, he was just 'Tim Drake', that one freshman who makes mean brownies.

He was ordinary. He hated being ordinary.

His phone rang and he rushed to it, "Hello? Hello? Barbara!"

Barbara sighed on the other end, "It seems to be true, Tim. The Bat is back,"

"Yes!" He was sure she was frowning at his exclamation on the other line, but he didn't care, "How long?"

"Dad couldn't say. In fact he didn't outright say he was back, but I figured that that was only because of his job."

The line was quiet for a moment.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Nothing," Barbara responded, "I am going to continue being a librarian. I don't need to be Batgirl. Unlike you, Tim, I don't need that other kind of identity to make a difference or to feel special. Sure it was great being Batgirl, but that part of my life is behind me and I have given it up. I recommend you do the same."

"Are you joking?" Tim asked seriously, "The Bat is back!"

"Yes!" Barbara shouted back, "But what are you going to do? Drop by the manor out of the blue and get the cape back on? You really think life is just going to pick up where it left off? If I remember correctly, he _fired_ us... to keep us safe from whatever bad press the Justice Lords would, and eventually did, get. If he wanted a Robin, he would have let you know he was returning."

Again the line was silent, Tim was obviously crestfallen.

Barbara sighed, "Tim... I understand, somewhat of what you are going through. You don't need Robin to be special to people. Sure you were helping people, but it was even dangerous! That armor and spandex only protected so much. You're a kid, for Pete's sake! You have your entire life ahead of you. Every thought about what would happen if you got captured by Two-Face or the Joker even? And we _couldn't _find you? What then? The Joker is a mad man and Two-Face... well, prefers everything in two. Neither would bode well for you."

"Oh, I was careful, Babs!" Tim angrily shot back, "Hero time was serious time! That would never happen!"

Silence again, "Tim, my first few nights out, I got a real taste of that city... Shootings, killings... there is something terribly wrong with that city, something dreadful. It breeds a plague of psychosis. Every gun shot that would ring out would remind me that there are consequences to everything. What if I got shot in the back and became a cripple? My secret would be out, my family would be ashamed, and I would no longer be able to help people as Batgirl was able to. I'm asking you, Tim, no,_ begging _you... don't go back. You've got a great life here. Don't risk it for the glory days."

"Yawn-a-roony."

"Tim!"

"Kidding!" Then his voice dropped to being serious, "In all honesty, I can't keep that promise." Then he hung up.

* * *

><p>Clark Kent plopped down on his hideout's couch and readily opened a pizza box, "C'mon, John." He called to his partner-in-crime, "You can't find Shayera on an empty stomach."<p>

John's orchid-colored eyes narrowed, "Watch me."

Clark frowned, "Don't make me force feed you. You know I can."

John Stewart grunted but moved to the pizza box, "I'm not hungry."

"I don't care. You need to eat. Nourish yourself,"

"With pizza?"

"Hey, Congress declared it to be a vegetable, so why not?"

"Har de har har, Kent," Stewart cracked a smile for the first time that day, "So, any new leads?" He asked as he scarfed down a slice.

"None to report. Wherever she is, they sure didn't want her getting out."

John's eyes narrowed, "Makes sense. Like you, her physiology is not entirely human. She should still retain power and control over her wings."

"Think that she has enough control to fly?" Clark asked.

"Hopefully," John stared off into the distance out the low window. "You know, what if we did do the wrong thing?"

"Oh great, this again." The former Man of Steel rolled his eyes, "Spit it out, John."

"Well, think about it: The Martian nearly had a psychotic break when he reached out with his mind over the people that last time. Remember that? He muttered something about the entire world being in sorrow for its lost rights?"

"I remember."

"And now Diana's on the fast track to being a 'normal' person again." He sighed, "What if we really did mess up?"

Clark frowned and shook his head, "We were, are, the elites. We deserve to rule because-"

"-We have the power to?" John's words were bitter and slightly resentful.

Clark's frown deepened.

* * *

><p>Tim stepped out of the taxi cab and handed the man some cash, "Keep the change," he said.<p>

"Oh, thank ye, sir!" The gruff driver-for-hire then sped off leaving Tim alone at Wayne Manor.

Not much had change. The gates were still the same, the driveway was still fresh and clear. He inhaled deeply. "Well, now or never, Drake."

"And you are?"

Tim spun around quickly and found himself facing an attractive older woman. Very attractive...and familiar. Then realization hit him. "Wonder Woman!" He quickly scurried a few feet back into the street.

Diana's face fell slightly and she stood from where she had been gardening. "Please, don't say that name out loud." She begged, "Mr. Wayne has already gotten bad press thanks to me." She motioned with one hand for Tim to approach. "I won't hurt you."

Tim staggered forward, his body ready for anything, "Where's 'Mr. Wayne'?" He asked slowly.

"Bruce is in a meeting right now, but he will be home soon, I hope." She stooped down again and resumed planting flowers. "Who are you?"

"My name's Tim." The young boy replied, "I used to live in Gotham and Mr. Wayne was my boss for an after-school job."

"What sort of work did you do, Tim?"

"Uh, I was sort of a cleaning person. Broke a window on his mansion and had to pay it back doing clean-up work around his house for about a year or two."

Diana stood, "That's quite a long time to be working to pay back a window."

Tim blushed, "It was a big window."

* * *

><p>Bruce sat in the empty board room across from a man he had grown to begrudgingly respect. "What do you want, Ras?" His brow furrowed.<p>

Ras sat equally stiff at the other end of the table, easily looking Bruce in the eye. "Order. Peace. Tranquility. Growth. Take your pick, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce didn't respond, he simply glared at the enemy he had hoped would never return.

"Seeing as you aren't willing to small-talk, I'll cut straight to the chase." He slid a small suitcase across the desk straight to Bruce's hands. "Open it."

Bruce did as the eco-terrorist instructed and retrieved a newspaper clipping from the suitcase. He didn't have to read further from the date. "The newspaper article the day the Justice Lords took control? Why?" Bruce demanded.

"You've disappointed me. You had it all: The control, the man-power. You accomplished in days what I and the League of Shadows have been working at for decades: World Peace." Ras took a sip of the complementary water before him then continued, "But then you had to ruin it!" in a rare show of emotion, Ras' voice was raised, "You achieved the ultimate goal! You took your stand and became humanity's savior; its leader. But then you threw it all away! For what?"

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "It wasn't my place."

Ras restrained himself, "Mr. Wayne, I don't know the full story and I do not think I ever will know what convinced you to relinquish your power, but I know this: I will have to pick up where you left off. With or without you, I will save this planet. Not just the people, but all of nature. Even if I have to reboot the system. And it all starts with the simple push of a button." Ras raised his hand and pressed the trigger of a device with his thumb. "The EndWar starts now, Detective. Which side will you choose? Progress or _them_?"

Ras stood from his chair and bruce shot up; but before he could rush Ras, a dull explosion echoed through the city outside. Bruce looked outside and smoke billowed from Arkham Island. "No..."

"You see, Detective, I did not have to come here. I could have simply started my grand scheme to pick up from where you left off without letting you on to my goings-on. But since you actually accomplished what I set out to do and because you are still the best student I have ever had... i felt it only logical to give you one final chance to make things right. One final chance to join me." Ras al Ghul stuck out his hand for his former pupil to take.

Bruce Wayne looked from the smoke to Ras then to the city he had sworn to protect. "Never again." He stood firm, fists clenched and hands evenly at his side ready to fight.

The eco-terrorist stood his ground but shook his head. "Very well, Detective." He turned to leave. "But don't even think about following me at this time. I have my eyes trained on you."

Bruce looked at his chest and saw three red dots dancing on his lapel. "You're slowing up, Ras. I know these aren't sniper sights." He took a step forward.

"My dear Detective. Who said that they were weapons aimed for you?" Ras turned and smiled and the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p>"Ya hear the news, kid?" Green Arrow leaned his bow against the brick wall of a townhouse. "Arkham's under lockdown."<p>

Robin turned his head and looked at his older friend, "How recent is that report?" He asked.

"Seven min-er, ten minutes." Green Arrow put his PDA away. "That's pretty useless, don't you think, though? Who'd be stupid enough to jailbreak Arkham? Most of the inmates are lobotomized and those that aren't can be retained with a snap."

"Unless..."

Green Arrow looked at his buddy, "Unless what?"

"Unless they have a way to... oh no." Robin dashed to the Bat-Trike and leapt into the cockpit.

"Mind fillin' me in, bird-boy?" Green Arrow caught up to Robin, "Where ya headed?"

"Stay here and keep a lookout for Supes and Orchid."

"Now hang on a sec-"

"I'm going to Arkham Island."

"Wait, but-"

"If that jailbreak is by who I think it is, we will be in for a world of trouble." Robin punched in the coordinates for the fastest route to Arkham on his GPS.

"Wait one second, pal!" Green Arrow shot a finger in Robin's face, "I'm the older one here so I don't think you should be giving me orders like that."

Robin looked at his friend. Now was not the time for Green Arrow to be difficult. He gave Green Arrow the Bat-Glare as best he could.

"Look, what I say goes got that... and I say you go to Arkham and I'll stay here to spot out for the two former heroes." Despite Green Arrow's bravado, it was obvious Robin's grim expression had shaken him.

The cockpit canopy slid over Robin's body with a 'hiss' and the rocket-powered vehicle was off to Arkham. "Robin to all points. Robin to all points. Converge on Arkham Island. I repeat: all points to Arkham Island. ETA seventeen minutes."

"Batgirl here. I'm on my way, ETA twenty minutes."

"Batman here. I've been hung up. Go on without me. Robin's in control."

"Roger."

"Roger."

Robin put his communicator on stand-by and focused even more on dodging and weaving between cars and lanes. One slight shift and he would be dead. Batman had warned him that the Bat-Trike was unstable, but in an instance like this, he felt the risk was necessary. Mr. Death was in that prison and most likely Ras was the one responsible for busting Arkham right open. Those two together would already be a lethal combination, but with the added danger of the Joker... Robin didn't even want to think about what would happen if the Joker escaped with Ras.

* * *

><p>Bruce pulled into the parking garage of his mansion and rushed into the manor, "Diana?" He called out quickly.<p>

"In here!" Came the angelic response. Bruce followed her voice and found her in the kitchen with a young man.

"Tim?"

"Hey, Bru- Mr. Wayne. Just came to check on that window." He winked.

"The window is fine, Tim," Bruce caught the cover-story, "Thanks for the visit."

"Er, no problem-o."

Diana stood, "Well it is lovely that you two have been reunited and I would love to stay and chat, but I have some errands to run." She slipped out the door and up the stairs, "Don't wait up!"

Bruce goofily smiled back and waved. As soon as she was out of sight, he turned to Tim Drake. "What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"I heard that you were 'operating again and came to see what was up."

Bruce's eyes narrowed, "I have somewhere to be."

"A mission? Tim hopped along side his old mentor, "Who is it? Bane? Croc? that Mr. Death guy?"

"All of them."

"Sweet!" Tim fist-pumped then ran after Bruce, "So you are totes gonna need backup, huh?"

"No. Go home, Tim."

"Huh?"

"Go home." Bruce slipped behind the grandfather clock in the second foyer and descended the steps to the Batcave. Before he even hit the main 'Cave floor, he was in uniform. "Batman to all points," He held down a button on the Batcomputer, "Status report."

Robin's grainy image came over one screen. "Robin here. ETA ten minutes or less. I can see the chaos."

Batman scowled, "Ten minutes? You should have been there by now according my calculations."

"Yeah, mine, too. But I didn't account for the public response. The sidewalks are flooded with people rushing away from the island. I had to take a slight detour."

"Batgirl here." Batgirl's melodic voice came over the comm system, "I'm in. Half the wall of the main building is missing and there are prisoners everywhere. Nothing too bad because most are lobotomized zombies, but there are a few of the...'normal' cases. I've already subdued Calendar Man and Nigma.

"The name is Riddler, now!" Edward Nigma's voice called in the background of Batgirl's comm.

"Shut up!" Her attention returned to Batman. "Don't know what to say. Still trying to find Mr. Death. He is my main target."

"Why?"

Robin's voice came up, "According to recent police files, a pointy-haired man with peculiar green clothing logged a visit with Virgil a week ago. Seemed as good a lead as any."

Batman grimly nodded. "Stay sharp, Batgirl. Don't forget that there are more dangerous criminals on that island with you. Robin, as soon as you get there, rendezvous with with Batgirl then try to find the source of the explosion. If it was a missile from off-island, track the trail. If it was an explosive on-island, see if there are any clues as to who set it."

"Roger."

"And Batgirl,"

"Riddle me this, Batgirl." The Riddler's voice carried over the comm, "What time should you have been watching right now?"

"I said shut up!"

"I'll give you a hint! This Spanish adder has a poison like none other."

"Batgirl!" Robin called over the comm, "Watch your six! Bane's gotta be-"

Robin's warning came too late and there was a loud crash on Batgirl's end.

"Kimber!" Robin called to his teammate, her comm now off-line.

"Robin! Get down there now! I'm on my way!"

"Cool!" A young voice from behind Batman was gleeful, "You still have my uniform!"

Batman's eyes narrowed and he cut communication with his team. "Tim!"

Tim Drake stepped out of the shadows half in his Robin outfit. "Sup?"

"Go. Home." Batman hissed.

"Hey, I know Arkham's been hit, though! I can help!"

"I have help!" Batman's belt flashed twice and he rushed to the Batmobile. "Go home or stay here. Either way; don't go to the asylum!" And the Batmobile rocketed off.

"Pfft, riight." Tim finished dressing up, "I know you'll need my help." He straddled the Bat-Jekski and sped off towards Arkham Island.

A/N: Sorry this took so long xD Finals are wrapping up though :P Thoughts? Tim Drake joining the team the same time he is joining Young Justice? O.o woohoo! That last episode of YJ was amazing! I like the direction it is going :P Feedback please!


	8. Chapter 8

Robin jumped off his Bat-Trike and rushed over the short bridge to Arkham. He had to find Batgirl quickly, or else he'd never be able to see her again. After all, that was Bane that had just punched her in the back. "Faster, faster, faster!"

The first few inmates started to able towards him.

Robin narrowed his eyes. _I don't have time for this!_ He vaulted over the first inmate and smashed his foot into a second. Landing with both feet on the ground, he exploded forward and up with both arms out, clothes-lining the remaining two threats then continued on his trek to his ally.

He finally cleared the rubble in a few hops and saw a sight that nearly brought tears to his eyes.

* * *

><p>Batgirl slid between Bane's legs and lashed out a second time with the two bat-a-rangs in her enclosed fists, severing the second of his three Venom tubes.<p>

The powerful meta growled and turned to face the small Bat. "Buro!"

"Name-calling wont get you too far in life, Bane." Batgirl taunted back. Behind her helmet, her eyes were red. But she wasn't crying, she was upset; upset she hadn't watched her back. _Oh, he's about to pay dearly_. "You only got one tube left, Bane. You'd have to be loco to try this tango one final time." She smirked and narrowed her eyes behind her visor. "And I know you know what _that_ word means,"

Bane roared and rushed forward, fists outstretched to smother the smaller fighter. Batgirl nimbly dodged to the side and threw down an explosive at the same time. As soon as the drugged villain stepped on the plastique, it detonated, launching him high into the air. Before he had time to comprehend what had happened, Bane saw Batgirl descending from the night sky with her fist cocked back.

"Check-" Batgirl slammed her fist as hard as she could into his face moments before Bane hit the ground. The added power from Batgirl's punch made the impact all the more painful as he slide a good few feet as Batgirl rode on top of him as if he were a sled.

"And..." Batgirl jumped from Bane's body just as he rose his hands to squash her like the bug he thought she was.

Bane rocked forward and stood up. There was a slight tug at his head as he stood, then a pop. Suddenly he felt light-headed, Bane turned around and stumbled like an inebriated idiot. Before him stood Batgirl, clamped under her armored boot was his final tube. "No..."

"...Mate,"

Bane could nearly hear the sneer on her face. "You... Bruja!" He stumbled for her. Surely he had enough energy to at least squash her before the terrible withdrawal effects kicked in. He took another step then heard a whizzing noise. From behind, a bat-a-rang hit his cranium and he toppled forward.

Batgirl caught the boomerang-inspired weapon and grinned in her fallen foe's face but said nothing. Then she moved back to the still-tied up Riddler, "My six, huh?" She violently pulled him forward to her face with one hand, "I got six things for ya,"

"Batgirl!" Robin slid down the side of the mountain of rubble and rushed to Batgirl. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?"

Batgirl dropped her captive and approached Robin, "I haven't located Mr. Death yet."

Robin nodded, "Keep trying. I have a horrid feeling that he's gone by now, though."

"Reason being?"

Robin stalked away from the audience of the subdued Bane and Riddler. "Mr. Death's rescuer is most-likely Ras', remember?"

Batgirl nodded.

"Ras' doesn't leave anything to chance and does everything for a reason." He crouched down and examined the rubble before him. "Even this explosion was well-planned." He pointed out to sea, "This was no missile. Definitely done by a railgun." He stood, "From a ship out there."

Batgirl crossed her arms, "You can tell all that from the way the rocks are?" she asked skeptically, "This place is a mess! How can you-"

Robin interrupted her, "Rocks are strewn about in a random order but primarily away from the shore. I wager that under the rubble are a lot of dead bodies. This area was chosen specifically to take out the majority of the staff on Arkham Island." He pointed to a few piles of debris that had scorch marks , "There is the main point of impact." he pointed out.

Batgirl mimicked a yawn, "Blah, blah, blah, science, blah, blah blah, logic, blah, blah."

Robin frowned beneath his mask, "You really should pay attention."

"Whatever, Boy Wonder... You know what would be great? If you found Mr. Death."

Robin rolled his eyes and flicked his hand to the side at the shore, "Prepare to call me awesome, Bat-Brat. He's right down there."

Batgirl turned and saw two shadowy figure rushing to load a third sleeping figure into a boat. Closing in fast in the waters was the Batboat. Trailing the 'Boat was something smaller... "What are we waiting for?" She spread her cape and jumped from her vantage point. It took her a moment to realize Robin was not trailing behind her, "Hey!" she called into the radio as she landed on the shore, "What's the deal?"

"I haven't finished my mission."

"You found the source of the explosion, that was your mission."

"Yes and no. I found the source, but I need to find the bullet." Robin stalked off after watching her run a bit and moved to the debris. "Railguns are like large-scale coil guns. They are devastatingly powerful but still fire projectiles. Instead of using gunpowder or fire or combustion, however, magnets are used to propel the bullet toward the intended target." He raised a lens to his eyes and looked about the mess for any sort of heat signature. "Whatever blew through this hole and opened Arkham up to the world should still be around here... Are you listening?"

"What? -oof- Totally! You have -urk- my undivided -WOAH- attention." Batgirl's broken-up response indicated otherwise.

Before Robin could retort, Batman's powerful voice came over the radio, "Virgil!" He called out to Mr. Death, "Don't even think you're going anywhere!"

Thanatos looked at the Dark Knight from the boat and sneered, "My name is Thanatos, mortal!" He bellowed back in a near inhuman voice. "Only refer to me as such!"

Batman narrowed his eyes and looked to the left at Batgirl. She was up against Ras' strongarm Ubu.

"What ya gonna do, Bats?" cackled another figure on the boat, Scarecrow, "You can't save the girl and stop us from leaving!"

"Watch me." The Dark Knight tossed a smoke pellet at the Scarecrow then jumped for Ubu just before the strong man started to deliver the final blow to the younger Bat. Batman flashed out his foot and kicked the back of Ubu's head, knocking the formidable opponent forward and into the sand.

"Robin," Batman called into the radio, "What are you doing?"

"Busy now."

Batman gritted his teeth as Ubu stood and approached him, "Batgirl, go for Scarecrow. I'll take Ubu."

Batgirl nodded silently then dove for the smoke concealing Thanatos and Scarecrow.

"I may be no Bane, Batman," Ubu spoke, "But I, too, can break you!" He dove for the Dark Knight's waist.

Batman wasted no time in jumping over the dive. In midair, Batman twisted and threw a bola for Ubu's feet. The attack wire wrapped around Ubu's body and the strong man fell.

Batman landed soundly and quickly ran up to Ubu, hoping to knock Ubu unconscious before he broke through the wire. No such luck. Just as Batman was near, Ubu went up with an explosive force, knocking the detective far back in the sand.

"It's going to take more than a simple string to keep Ubu down!"

_Apparently so_. Batman withdrew two bat-a-rangs and charged forward to meet Ubu again in combat.

Batgirl looked over at Batman. It was difficult to make out her boss in the still-subsiding smoke, but he seemed to be holding his own. She turned back in time to dodge the downward arc of Scarecrow's scythe.

"Are you just going to stand there Virgil, or are you planning on helping?" Scarecrow called out to Thanatos as he sung for Batgirl's head.

Thanatos simply shrugged and repositioned the third body in the boat. "Get her off the boat as fast as you can," he demanded, "Ill get this boat started."

Scarecrow frowned behind his skeletal mask but did as he was commanded, tossing two of his fear gas grenades at Batgirl.

_Great,_ Batgirl thought to herself, _Just as the smoke pellet cleared up, he tosses more gas grenades._ She was less than ammused. As the thick and toxic smoke filled the air, Batgirl threw down a flashbang, hoping to stun the Scarecrow.

No such luck. The Scarecrow had since moved on to Thanatos' side as the boat pulled out of the dock.

"Batgirl!"

Batgirl turned and looked up just as a pint-sized figure swung into the boat, picked her up by the waist, then swung off the boat... with her in tow.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

The young masked man smiled jovially, "Saving you behind," he responded, "You're welcome."

The two landed in a heap on the beach and Batgirl was the first one up. "What the hell is your problem?" She screamed at him.

The younger teen stood, "Oh you should have told me you returned to the hero gig, Babs," He ignored her inquiry, "Nice suit, by the way. Though you look a bit smaller." He paused for a moment with a hand at his chin as he thought. Then he finished, "Did you lose weight?"

_The nerve..._ Batgirl was about ready to smack him across the beach when Batman stalked up beside her.

"Ubu got away on a jetski. Not sure where it came from." Then he glared at the pint-sized 'rescuer'. "But I do know it's not mine." Batman venomously said. His chilling voice pointing directly at the newcomer. "I told you to stay away."

"Oops." The kid shrugged, "But you totes needed my help! I just saved her but from Scarecrow's gas!"

"I have a ventilation system in my helmet!" Batgirl responded, "The gas was getting filtered out!"

The kid shrugged again, "Better safe than sorry. That's my motto. Besides, this isn't my first rodeo! See the 'R', sweet thing?" He pinched the 'R' symbol on his tunic. "I'm Robin, but seeing as you didn't know that, you must be new."

Batgirl felt her eye twitch behind her visor and resisted the urge to strangle the small bird right there. "'You must be new'?" She repeated with indignation, "You must be mentally damaged! And if you aren't," She took a menacing step forward, "You're about to be."

"Batgirl, stand down!" The Dark Knight demanded. Then he turned to the young Robin, "Tim. I don't need your help for this mission. You were fired, now take off that mask."

"Oh please," Tim replied, "Batman needs a Robin! What good is the dynamic duo if it is 'Batman and Batgirl?' That doesn't exactly roll off the tongue well."

"Batman," Another voice came over the radio, "I've got something here."

"Roger that. Can you bring it?"

"I'd rather not move it. Why?"

Tim looked from Bat to Bat but couldn't make out who they were suddenly talking to. "Wait... you guys have radios in your cowls? So cool!" He fidgeted with his domino mask, "Aww, poo. Why don't I have that?"

Batgirl ignored the former sidekick and responded to Robin, "We have a situation here."

"I see." There was a grunt and then a snap over on Robin's line, "I'm on my way."

Moments later he was descending the debris pile to the shore in a rather dramatic fashion.

"Woah..." Tim watched as Robin landed before them soundlessly.

"What's the issue?" Robin asked as he rose.

"That was so cool!" Tim exploded with fangasm. "Awesome costume, epic entry! Who are you? Nightwing?"

"What?"

"No, Dick's not in the U.S. right now..." Tim thought again and looked at the 'R' symbol on Robin's chest, "Oh you must be the 'Red Robin'!"

There was a moment of silence.

"I'm Robin, err, Robin" Robin stuck out his hand to shake Tim's.

Tim looked at him in half-shock, shook his hand, then turned to Batman, "You replaced me?" He cried out.

"Can we do this later, Other Robin?" Robin asked, "The police are starting to swarm the area and no doubt they will be by the shore soon."

Batgirl nodded in agreement. "I'd rather we keep up the illusion being figments of the night..."

Batman stared Tim down. "Cave. Now."

* * *

><p>Diana entered the Wayne Mansion and removed the sunglasses and scarf that had hid her face as she shopped. Sure she had gotten weird looks from other shoppers, but it was a much more harmless response than having gone as Diana Prince. "Bruce?" She called out to the emptyness. There was no response. "Bruce?"<p>

She turned a corner and started up the first flight of stairs._ I swear, he is the most mysterious socialite I've ever had the pleasure of living with_. As she walked passed and through the various rooms, the picture of his parents caught her eye. _That's so sad... _She thought, _To witness your parents gunned down before your eyes as a mere child. _She wondered how many times he had wished that he had died that night with his parents._ Saw the whole thing happen in front of him. I wonder what that does do a kid._

She pulled a paper from her pocket. It was an unfinished letter to her mother, Hippolyta. "Maybe it's about time I got to writing this note again." She moved a chair from by the empty fireplace and pushed it in front of the portrait so she would be able to see it while sitting. Once in the chair, she began to finish the long-overdue letter to her dearest mother.

* * *

><p>The Bat-Boat pulled into the underwater dock just behind the Bat-Jetski. Meanwhile in the garage, Robin and Batgirl were parking their respective vehicles.<p>

"Quite the night, huh?" Batgirl grinned as she reclined against the cave wall.

"You tell me." Robin replied slightly sour as he climbed out of the Bat-Trike, "I''m not the one that went up against Bane-"

"-and won," Batgirl interrupted, "Like a boss, if I might add."

Behind his lenses, Robin rolled his eyes, "Don't flatter yourself. You're lucky he didn't shatter your spine on that first punch!"

Batgirl shifted her weight to another foot as they entered the main cave. "Yeah, yeah. I know I was stupid for getting tunnel vision, but hey! I won, and that's what matters."

Robin stopped her, "Just be more careful."

Batgirl looked at Robin's armored hand resting on her shoulder and blushed slightly, "Don't tell me you're starting to get a feel for me?" She asked in a surprisingly shy and vulnerable tone.

Robin let out a chuckle, "Not at all, kiddo." He walked off, "I just don't want to be the one to tell Mawk that his girlfriend died fighting a supervillain."

"Ooooh, Morbid much?"

"You're welcome."

The two stepped out of the joining hallway and into the main cave proper. At the Batcomputer, Batman was speaking with the former commissioner Gordon and near the cases of retired uniforms, Tim was slipping out of his Robin outfit and back into his street clothes.

"This bites." Though it was a whisper, the cave carried the sound throughout the air.

Batman cut the transmission with Gordon and said, "If you had followed my orders before, we would not be in this mess."

"What mess?" Tim exclaimed, "I totally saved her hinny from the Scarecrow and that Mr. Death character!"

"Saved whose hinny?" Batgirl interjected. She grappled into the cave darkness above then descended in bat-like manner in front of Tim. "All I remember you doing is robbing me of my opportunity to take down the Scarecrow!"

Tim made a slight 'eep' sound in surprise and backed away.

Robin stood next to Batman, both hand their arms crossed and were leaning against the Batcomputer's screen, "This could get ugly." Robin noted.

"Mhmm."

"I had the Scarecrow on the run and Thanatos was definitely not paying me much mind!" She approached Tim as if she was a cat that had cornered a mouse. "I was so close and you-" she jabbed a clawed finger at Tim, "You stopped me!"

Tim, wide-eyed at Batgirl's ferocity, took another step back and propped himself up against the case that held his uniform. "Oh, c-come... Its not my fault. I thought you were in danger!"

Batgirl's eye twitched, "Danger? Why the heck would I be in danger? I just took down Bane. By. My. Self. What threat could Scarecrow possibly be to me?"

Tim meekly looked to Batman for help, "B-Man?"

"You got yourself into this mess." Batman said, "You get yourself out."

Tim looked back at the formidable armored girl before him and did the only thing he could think to do. He snatched his utility belt and ran.

"C'mere, you lil' shit!" Batgirl chased after the younger one.

Robin watched as Tim desperately worked to lose Batgirl, but to no avail. Every turn the former Robin made, Batgirl was right on his heels. "You're not gonna do something?"

There was a crash as Tin slid into a crevasse causing a few loose rocks to tumble into the abyss below the cave.

"I have to go upstairs." Batman replied. He started for the Armory as he began removing his cowl.

"If Tim knows you're Batman," Robin started, "Should he know about our identities as well?"

"I don't see why he should." Then Batman called into the darkness, "Tim?"

"Eep! Yes?"

There was another crash and various swearing from both Tim and Batgirl.

"I sure hope when you came down here, you didn't forget to close the door!"

"Oh crap. Oof!"

Bruce Wayne emerged rom the Armory an a haste. If Tim had forgotten the grandfather clock and Diana was back, he had to hurry up the stairs or else he may get another unexpected visitor in his cave.

Robin watched his mentor rapidly ascend the stairs to the Manor above. To his left, a person fell into the rocky floor. Before the kid could stand, Batgirl descended upon him and grabbed him by the throat.

"I said I was sorry!" Tim whined, his shirt in Batgirl's grasp.

Batgirl raised her fist to strike, but dropped Tim simply. "You're lucky."

"Damn..." Tim watched Batgirl lurk off to the Batcomputer, "And I thought Batman was scary."

Robin leaned to Batgirl as she approached him, "You're a jerk," His arms were still crossed, but a look of amusement tickled his lips.

* * *

><p>Diana turned from the portrait and placed the paper she had been writing on down on a table. She just noticed that something was not right with the room. It had bugged her for the longest time. Something was off about the normally simple and symmetrical room and she could now finally put her finger on what the issue was: the clock.<p>

The grandfather clock was slightly moved to the left. Diana stood and approached the heirloom to right its position but was surprised when she saw there was a slight space.

"What the-?" The young woman peeked behind the clock and saw a cavern. A deep cavern. _Is this where you disappear to, Mr. Wayne?_ She teased the man in her mind. With some effort, she managed to force the clock away from the opening just enough to squeeze by. "Stairs?" She was surprised to find stairs leading into a dank and dark cave. There was only one light at the start and nothing else. "What in blazes?" But curiosity got the better of her had she started her walk down the mysterious stairs.

After a few tentative steps into the blackness, she turned back and realized just how far away the light was. She was scared, but not scared enough to go back. She was dying to know what was at the end of the stairs. So she continued.

* * *

><p>Someone was coming down the stairs. He could hear it. This was his cave, after all, how could he not know when someone was in it? <em>Light feet. Unsure steps. Slight faltering<em>. He was sure who it was and picked up the pace. If he could get to the intruder before she could get around the first bend, he would still be able to remedy the situation.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly happened tonight?" Batgirl asked Robin.<p>

Robin looked back at her as he placed his clue on a scanner. "We lost."

"Well that's all thanks to Tim the Boy Blunder over there."

"Hey!" Tim piped up from his corner of the cave.

"Things are about to get a lot harder." Robin punched in a few bits of code and hacked the Arkham database. By now most inmates were rounded up and accounted for. All but three. "Obviously Thanatos and Scarecrow are not in Arkham anymore."

"I heard Croc got away, too." Batgirl added.

"Mhmm," Robin nodded his head, "Ras was behind it all the the plan is ingenious. That device," he pointed to his clue, "Is a EMP generator capable of disabling a two story building's electrical system for three minutes."

"So what? That is barely enough to time escape." Tim pitched in.

"Shut it." Batgirl snorted, "It was given to Thanatos by Ras, wasn't it?"

"Most likely." Robin hit a keyboard, "It has already been fired, obviously. Off of the side," he pointed to two prongs sticking out of the EMP, "functions as a taser of sorts. It saps some of the duration from the EMP itself into a very powerful charge. Enough to take out a person."

"And?"

"Don't rush me. During my investigation, I found that two guards had been stunned. Based on my calculations, this means the EMP, when it was actually used for its intended purpose, only had enough juice to disable a guard tower for about a minute and a half."

"Not to wise."

"Actually, extremely wise." Robin pulled up a blueprint of Arkham island, "This right here is a guard tower. The guard tower. It is the only tower that has a sonar and the only tower that watches the sea." On the screen a diagram was drawn that showed the range of the sonar versus the range and power of the railgun hypothetically used. "As powerful as that railgun is, for it to be used and cause such damage, it would have to have been within sonar range."

Tim's face lit up, "So that means that the ship couldn't free them unless someone on the inside disabled the tower!"

"Exactly. That's why Thanatos was chosen."

"I don't get it." Batgirl shook her head, "I get that the tower has to be disabled, but if you are Ras and you want to break out Scarecrow, why choose a C-list criminal like Mr. Death?"

"Visiting Thanatos wouldn't pull up any alarms to law enforcement or even us. We didn't really consider him a threat, because, well, he wasn't... that is until Ras visited him and completely changed his psyche."

Batgirl eyed the screen suspiciously, "So what happened to the other two charges from the EMP?"

"First guard Thanatos zapped was obviously his own personal guard. The next was the guard who takes care of Scarecrow and... the Joker."

Batgirl laughed, "The Joker? Jack Napier? Right... Why waste a railgun and a prisonbreak for the Joker? He's basically a zombie!"

"We're dealing with Ras, remember?"

"So what?" Batgirl chided, "He's a zombie! The only real threat right now is that Scarecrow and that lame of a villain Thanatos. What could Ras possibly gain from Joker?"

"I dunno," Robin replied, half-sarcastic. He pulled up the files of the chemical Batgirl had been analyzing a few weeks earlier, "You tell me." He pointed to the second chemical structure.

"Lazarus Pits..." Batgirl's face fell.

There was a moment of silence and Tim looked from Robin to Batgirl, "Am I missing something?"

"Quiet, brat." Batgirl shut him up. "I'm thinking. ... So you think Ras can actually bring back the Joker? I thought that it only worked on dead people and people that at least have normal bodies."

"You're the chemist," Robin replied, "I don't know the full extent. I know that it has kept Ras immortal since he discovered it. I also know that it can rejuvenate old wounsd. Though whether it can heal brain damage such as a lobotomy or not... I don't know."

Batgirl looked at the screen and sighed, "He was right,"

"Who?" Both Tim and Robin asked in unison.

"Batman. He told me that this city harbors evil. That somehow or another, they all come back."

"Not much reassurance." Robin mumbled.

* * *

><p>A boat pulled into a deserted dock. At the helm, a man in prison robes moved away from the wheel and to the door.<p>

Another man, dressed as a zombie Puritan preacher with a noose about his neck hoisted a third man, laughing, over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "Let's get this over with, Thanatos." The preacher stepped off of the boat onto the dock, following him was Thanatos.

"It's about time." Thanatos pushed passed the preacher and started up the stairs to the main land. "They cannot stop the inevitable."

At the top of the stairs was a main in a green cloak with pointed gray and black hair, "Welcome, gentlemen. Let's get started." He turned to leave, followed closely by Ubu the strong man. "This world wont prepare itself."

A/N: Next chapter done! I know it has been awhile, but school ended so I had finals and now I am away from home and doing research at Virginia Tech... so yeah been busy, but this chapter is super long! So I hope that makes up for it! Ta da! There was a bunch of action and talking, so I hope it was well balanced. :D NOTE: Thanatos is the new name for Mr. Death. Also will Tim stay forever or are the Bats going to give him the boot?

PLEASE REVIEW! Feedback is much appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Diana was tired. How long had she been walking these stairs? She wasn't sure but she did know she was very deep underground. there was barely any light for her to see, and the one bulb that illuminated the top of the stairway was long gone. _I'll be dead within a few more steps..._ She was nearly sure that eventually the stairs would end... and there wouldn't be enough light for her to see it. until it was too late. Suddenly she bumped into something.

"Ouch! Eh, Diana?" The something, er, someone spoke.

"Bruce?" Diana squinted in the dim cave light and could barely make out the features of her host. "What on Earth are you doing down here?" She strained to see past him, "Don't tell me you have another portal to Tartarus down here without my knowledge."

Bruce chuckled as he turned on a flashlight and helped the Amazonian up. "No such thing, Princess," He replied, "Here," he clicked on a flashlight and took Diana's hand. "Let's go up, huh?" He led her up the stairs.

As she walked, Diana craned her neck to try for a better view behind her. Nothing. "Really, though... What's down there?"

"Let's just say I don't believe in banks." Bruce said with a wink.

"You expect me to believe you keep a vault with al your money under your house?" She asked skeptically.

Bruce grinned as they approached the solitary hanging lightbulb, "Oh it's a vault alright."

* * *

><p>"You know what I don't get?"<p>

Robin turned to Batgirl, "What?"

"You said that you would rather not move it, yet this thing is really, really tiny." She poked the EMP device, "Why wouldn't you want to move it?"

"Well it was last used to disable a tower," Tim cut in, "So obviously it was still connected and he would rather have shown Batman the entire setup and not just the main piece."

Robin and Batgirl turned to Tim.

"What?" He asked innocently, "I know stuff." He jumped into the Batcomputer's chair, "Like I said, that wasn't my first rodeo."

There was a moment of silence as each of the three worked on individual projects. Robin under the Bat-Trike working on the engine, Batgirl testing more chemical compounds, and Tim browsing the news sites for any information on the most recent Arkham escape.

"You're not staying, you know." Batgirl finally said.

Tim chuckled, "I'm the second Robin, I don't see why I wouldn't stay."

"Things change." Robin answered him, "We've got things covered here."

"Oh? Well, excuse me for wanting to make a difference in this place."

Batgirl rolled her eyes, "There is more than one way to make a difference, especially considering the circumstances." She had since cooled down about losing Scarecrow and Thanatos, but still harbored resentment to Tim. "For example, you could leave and allow us to work. That would totally make a positive difference."

Tim frowned and swung out of the chair. "Feh, I don't need this!" He started for an exit. "Just wait until I tell the _real_ Batgirl that her replacement is a tiny wanna-be."

"Who you callin' 'tiny'?" Batgirl shot back at Tim.

"Especially in the chest department!" With the juvenile insults flung, Tim stormed out of the cave into the night.

Robin managed to suppress a giggle, "Well, he's gone. You got your wish."

Batgirl just stood there, "He did not just insult me."

"Oh, I believe he did." Robin didn't even roll out from under the Bat-Trike, obviously focused on whatever he was fixing.

Batgirl removed her helmet and sauntered over to Robin, "Curt." She asked, using her foot to drag him out from under the vehicle. As best as she could in her Batgirl uniform, she grabbed her breasts and slightly pushed them together, "Do you think they're tiny?"

Robin blushed and quickly rolled himself back under the Bat-Trike.

"Curtis! Is that a yes?" Kimber sounded surprisingly serious.

"I think Mawk would be the better man to ask." Robin replied. "He is your boyfriend after all."

Suddenly the trike lurched and got a few centimeters closer to Robin's face. Kimber had obviously sat on the chassis.

"I don't even know anymore..." She replied, surprisingly vulnerable. "He hasn't been returning my calls, he's been really mysterious lately, and he's been bulking up. A lot."

There was an awkward silence and Robin murmured an 'mmhmm' just for safe measure.

"Curtis." Kimber said, "I think he's cheating on me."

There was a dull thunk and then an 'Ow'. Robin wheeled himself out from under the car and stood from the 'mechanic's creeper' he had been using, rubbing his forehead through his cowl. "What did you say?" He asked, pulling the cowl from his face and then sitting by his ally.

"I think Mawk is seeing someone else." She repeated. "And I wouldn't be surprised."

"That's what I thought you said. Why would you think that?"

Kimber looked to her feet, "He just... doesn't seem as interested in me as when we first went out."

"And your proof is that he isn't calling you as much as before and he is bulking up?"

"Yeah,"

Curtis laughed, "This is why I'm the detective and you're the brawler." He noted.

"What?" Kimber shot up in defense, "I am totally just as good a detective as you!"

Curtis simply arched an eyebrow, "Please, Batgirl a detective? You must be joking. Who won BOTH the detective tests?" He put a hand to his ear.

"You..." Kimber mumbled back with venom.

Curtis smirked and lowered his hand, "That's what I thought, kid." He looked that girl, she was still forlorn. "Look, Kimber." He took her hand, "Mawk isn't dating anyone else and he isn't cheating on you. He is bulking up _for_ you."

She looked at him, "All of a sudden?"

"Hey, he's a football star! Remember?" He playfully knocked on her skull a few times, "He likes workin' out, that's his thing. He feels... weak. And helpless. That's why he's bulking up."

"Right." She crossed her legs and fiddled with a bat-a-rang, "And I should believe you, because?"

Curtis sighed, "I have something to tell ya, Kim." And then he launched into how Mawk had been coming over at nights to his room, confiding in him all of his secrets of feeling inadequate.

* * *

><p>Tim brushed the tears from his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? "Barbara was right." He kicked a tin can at his feet. He shouldn't have gone back. But why not?<p>

He was the Robin. he was the _rightful_ Robin, not that other...Robin wanna-be. Just thinking about his lost place in the Bat-Clan made me feel angry. "Bruce had no right to-well, I guess he did have the right to, but still! That's my gig! I was the boy wonder first."

"Really now?" A voice spoke up behind him, "You really shouldn't talk so loud, kid. You never know who's around ya,"

"Dick!" Tim reached out for the young man and old friend and gave him a hug. Surprisingly, Dick returned the loving gesture. "It's been awhile," Dick stepped back and shoved his hands back in his jacket pockets.

"Yeah it has," Dick looked down to the teen before him, "Dang, have you grown or what?"

"Totally! And I'm kicking butt in school!" He sparred the air then saw the expression on Dick's face, "Don't worry," Tim held up his hands defensively, "I'm not getting into any fights."

Dick gave a half-noogie to his surrogate younger brother, "I know, just teasin' ya, bro."

"So how long have you been in town?"

"Long enough. You?"

"Just got in about a day ago to check on Bruce." The two started down the street for a bus stop, "How ya feeling about the break up of the 'Lords?"

"I couldn't care less, you know I hated that regime."

"Same, bro."

"But I do understand their move to do it."

Tim stopped, "Why?"

"When you're older, you'll understand, kiddo." Dick motioned for Tim to catch up, "For now, stick with being a kid."

"That's what everyone keeps tellin' me, but I can't help but want to understand all the superhero ways and just make a difference."

Dick stopped walking and gazed over the skyline, "Tim, do you know what I did while the Justice Lords were doing their thing?"

"Not really. I was fired soon after you and then you lost the dude keeping tabs on you, so I dunno."

"I traveled the world again to-"

"To train more?" Tim interrupted, hopefully.

"-to help." Dick finished with a scowl, "I travelled the world to help people. I was part of a volunteer relief team. Built houses, community centers, storm shelters, and sheds. I did medical work like surgeries and gave vaccines. I helped people, Tim, and I didn't need fancy gadgets or a Batsuit." He put a hand on Tim's shoulder. "There is more than one way to be a hero."

"But we saved lives back in the day, bro! you an' me and the boss! Heck, even Babs for a time!"

"You don't need a batsuit to save lives." He glared into the afternoon sun again, "I realize now why I left being Robin. It wasn't because I didn't agree with the boss' methods; I did. What I didn't like was the distance. We _have_ to distance ourselves from the people we save... and I don't like that. Sure we can use our civies to help in the aftermath... But...well... What I'm trying to say is that when I'm staring in the face of death," he turned to Tim, "I don't want my hero to be a faceless man in a mask. I don't want to be saved by an impersonal avenger of justice who will be gone as fast as he arrives. I want someone who loves me to save me. I want to look up into the warm face of a human being that can empathize, not a dark grimacing face belonging to a detached hero. I don't want to be saved by The Batman. I want to be saved by a Human."

"So even if you hand the choice..."

"I'd decline like I did before."

"What do you mean 'before'?"

"Do you really Think Bruce could fire me as Nightwing when I wasn't working under him?"

"You... quit the hero gig?"

"Yep," The two plopped down on the bus stop bench, "A good few days before the takeover, too. And I'm not goin' back."

"Wow... I don't think that I could define myself without the boss and my cape. I mean, I was a good sidekick, right?"

"I wouldn't say you were the best," Dick ribbed, "But you had your moments."

"So why are you in Gotham again?"

Dick shrugged, "I've been traveling the world helpin' people out, I thought it was about time I came home one last time."

"I already visited Bruce."

"How is he?"

"He's active again,"

"I know."

"He has two new sidekicks."

-Partners." Dick corrected, "The correct term is partners, bro."

"Either way, I feel cheated. Robin was my title, ya know?"

"It was mine for a time, too." Dick straightened his jacket and looked into the sky, "But things change and time moves on."

"Well, I wish it didn't."

* * *

><p>Diana guided a piece of sushi into Bruce's mouth, "You know," she started, "Even a few months ago, I wouldn't imagine me being with the most eligible bachelor in Gotham, helping him eat undersea delicacies."<p>

Bruce finished chewing the fishy food then swallowed, "Har har, Diana. Life comes fast, eh?"

She nodded, "Are you still getting flack for housing me?"

_Yes._ "Not really." Bruce shifted in his seat and turned on the television set. "You haven't done anything egregiously bad, and I haven't been making a scene recently either. You're fine."

"That's good." She scooted closer to him, "It's nice to know that I wont be kicked out anytime soon."

"I have to admit, it's nice having someone else in the house again."

"Just don't call me Alfred and I wont complain."

Bruce actually laughed at the slight joke and switched the channel to the news. Over the airwaves and between his conversation with Diana, he heard that there had been a hijacking of a private airplane. _Should I...? _

Diana nuzzled closer into his chest and eventually started purring herself to sleep.

_Nah, _Bruce reclined and ran his hand through Diana's hair, _They got this._ And he turned the television off.

* * *

><p>"Well I guess I could see it his way." Kimber sat with her legs crossed and propped up on dashboard of the Batcomputer. "I still just feel like he's keeping secrets from me."<p>

Behind her, Curtis stood arranging the tools in the mechanic's enclave, "Everyone need their secrets Kim. After all, you are keeping quite a big one from him."

"That being?"

"Your late nights?"

"Riiiight." She snapped her fingers.

"What do you tell him anyway?" Curtis walked to his friend and rested an arm on the back of Kimber's chair.

"I tell him that-" anymore was cut off by severe beeping. Alfred, the 'Cave's AI, came online. "Plane has been hijacked over the narrows of Gotham. Four powerful industrialists are onboard. No group or person has yet to claim responsibility."

"I'll go grab the boss from upstairs," Kimber started for the house, "You see if you can locate exactly where that plane is!"

"Roger."

Kimber rushed up the stairs, barely pulling sweats and a loose jacket over her uniform. Still aware that Bruce's "house guest" could very well be in the manor, Kimber stealthily made her way to the main room. In front of the black tv screen sat her mentor. "Bruce!" She hissed, "Bruce!"

The man looked over his shoulder and waved her off.

Kimber frowned at first then looked at the reflection in the tv screen: Lying across Bruce's lap was Diana sound asleep.

Kimber 'awww'd and threw up a thumbs up to Bruce. The millionaire scowled.

_Moving on, moving on_. Kimer made her way back down to the 'Cave. Just as she was in the main chamber, Robin tossed her her helmet. "Thanks."

"Where's the boss?" He asked as he loaded up the last smoke pellet into a pocket on his thigh.

"He's busy."

"What could be more important than this?"

Kimber arched her brow as she put on her Batgirl visage. "A girl?" She replied.

"More important than this? Ha!" He made his way over to the Batcomputer to download the plane's last known location and it's call-signature.

"Mmmmm, this is why you've never had a girlfriend, Rob." She moved to her Batcycle.

"I've had one!" Robin protested, "By the way, Kimber, you may want to do a quick check. Last I checked, bikes can't get airborne and I highly doubt that, even from the highest of buildings, our grapples will attach to the plane."

"You got a better idea, captain?"

"I might." Robin replied with a smirk then hit a button embedded into the cave wall. A large steel wall rotated from out of the cave waterfall then tilted at an angle. Resting on outer side of the wall like a giant bat ready to take on the night was the batwing.

"That's not the custom Batplane." Batgirl said slowly as she moved to one side of the dock.

"Yep, found this thing hidden away in the Batcomputer's archives. Some sort of test vehicle. A flying wing, if you will."

"A bat...wing? Wait!" She tugged on Robin's cape, attempting to pull him from the cockpit of the Batwing, but to no avail. "Are you sure we should be using this?"

Robin started flicking switches in the cockpit and started preflight checks. He didn't even look at her as he responded, "The Batplane's top speed is just under mach one. This thing is supposed to be two times that speed. The faster we get there the better. Besides, the Batplane is out of commission. Missing wing flaps and what not." He looked at Batgirl, "That plane isn't gonna stop itself! Get the hell in!"

"Dammit." She cursed under her breath and barely tumbled in the secondary seat before the cockpit hissed closed. "You're gonna be in so much crap when we get back... if we get back!" She looked down as the heat from the engine blurred the cave around her. "Do you even know how to fly this thing?"

"I read."

There was no more room for objection as the plane was silently catapulted out of the cave mouth and up into the night sky.

* * *

><p>The Batwing whizzed over Gotham like a giant guardian shadow. Three pairs of eyes in three different locations turned skyward to watch the dark craft zip over the city against the crisp night sky.<p>

From the guest room in Dick Grayson's flat, Tim watched enviously as the Batman was no doubt on patrol with his new team. The young boy felt spurned by his former mentor and friend. Why, if it hadn't been for Tim all those years ago, batman could have been killed! Either way, he now had a life outside of the Bat-Clan, and he hated it.

From his penthouse apartment Ras al Ghul watched as the Batman zipped off to save the night once more. The plane diversion worked like a charm. With Batman out of the way, even for a few precious minutes, Ras would be able to launch the next phase of his plan. From the bag on his bed, he retrieved a small tape-recorder shaped device. There was a slight hiss then a thick crack. The glow from the resulting energy made him smile.

And crouched holding up an manhole cover, Kent watched the Bat zip over the city to save more lives that wouldn't have been in danger if he, Superman, were still in charge. He stared into the dark and called to John Stewart, asking if his fancy piece of jewelry could detect anything. Yes. Shayera was down there. Shayera was found. Kent looked back to the sky as the flying Bat disappeared from sight. His flight may be taken and the Batman rule the skies, but soon that would all change. Shayera was found. And she _will _fight.

A/N: Sorry this took so long ^.^ I got caught up in a video game and in some work :P But here's the next part. 3k+ words! So I hope you're happy! xD Not too much action. Hopefully it spread more internal look on the characters too :D Development, development development! Every character has a role! ;) Please REVIEW! :D

Read and REVIEW kthxbai


	10. Chapter 10

The Batwing rapidly approached the target aircraft. "So how are we gonna get in the plane, exactly?" Batgirl asked from the seat behind Robin.

"I have to fly the plane and set the autopilot before I can join you. Just to make sure we don't lose our ride home."

"Hmmm so I'm goin' first, then?"

Robin gave a single nod.

"Okay" the hijacked aircraft started getting closer on the right-hand side, "Er, how exactly am I getting over there?"

"An aircrossing." Robin replied coolly.

"A what?" Batgirl was confused.

"An aircrossing,"Robin restated the term then elaborated, "Think of it like a drive-by-" he flicked a switch.

"A what?" Behind her helmet, Batgirl's brow furrowed.

"-in mid-air-" He ticked another switch.

Batgirl felt her seat scoot back and rotate up slightly.

"With the Batwing as a gun-" Robin continued as he tilted the plane to the right, aiming the cockpit at the nearby plane.

"Gun? What's the bullet?" Batgirl asked, incredulous.

"You."

Before Batgirl could object, the canopy slid forward and she was ejected from her seat into the air in an arc heading straight for the hijacked plane. "Oh, I hate you, Boy Wonder." She cursed into her radio.

"It's part of my charm," Robin replied back.

Batgirl could almost see the smug smile on Robin's face and snarled. She leaned forward a bit and flattened her cape to her body, directing herself to the main body of the plane. As soon as she was close enough, she fired her grapple gun at the cabin and reeled herself onto the top of the plane. _Fastest way in should be plastiques_. She set two detonation devices on the roof of the plane and then shielded herself from the blast with her cape. "Planning on joining me anytime soon?"

"Probably not." Robin replied back with a grimace and a strain in his voice, "I've got issues of my own."

"Oh for cryin' out loud, what issues could you possibly-"

Boom.

Batgirl was nearly rocked off the plane as a missile exploded just off the right side of the plane. "The hell?"

The Batwing flew over head and then did a barrel roll just as two more missiles narrowly missed the left wing. Followed closely behind the Batwing was a single small jet firing on Robin's wing with machine gun_. __Well, at least he's keeping them busy._ The detonation devices went off and she jumped through the hole in the plane.

Her first priority was the man she surprised. He turned around at the sound of the blast but was quickly stopped from doing anything by a fist to the face. Behind her, another man opened fire with a glock. Batgirl dodged behind a few seats but not before taking a few in the back. Thanking Bruce for the bulletproof interweave in her batsuit, she threw down a flash bang and just after the light subsided, she popped up and fired a bat-a-rang from her left gauntlet, slitting the top of the man's hand. In pain the man cried out and dropped his weapon. Batgirl was on him in mere moments, bashing his head into the bag compartment door. "How are things on your end, Robin?"

"Terrible, I _can_ shake this guy, but don't know how to take him down."

"Robin... Shoot him."

"It's not that simple."

"Why the heck not?" Batgirl smashed through another goon and approached the hostages.

"Remember how this was all covered up and classified as 'experimental'?"

A slow "yeah" came from Batgirl's lips.

"Well, lets just say weapons are less-than-functional at the moment."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Batgirl used a bat-a-rang to slice through the bonds of the captives just as another goon appeared.

He smiled at Batgirl and leveled his gun at her. "You think you can throw that knife before I can pull the trigger, girlie?" His tongue ran over his top teeth, "Go ahead and try."

Before Batgirl could say anything, Robin's voice rang in, "I figured it out!"

"What?" Batgirl hissed back. She had her answer seconds later as the plane rocked to and fro as if it had ben hit. The gun man lost his balance and fell forward, just enough of an opening for Batgirl to drop her knee of the back of his neck and for one of the hostages to grab the man's gun.

"We-we'll be fine." The gun-toting hostage reassured the heroine, "Go stop this plane!"

Batgirl didn't even nod. "What did you do?" She asked to Robin as she ran down the final aisle to the cockpit.

"Played chicken with the big plane and went into a dive at the last moment. My lil' attacker barely dodged the plane but got scraped up, losing his wing. Plus two: Robin." Over the 'com Batgirl could hear Robin high-fiving himself

_Loser_. She thought to herself. She smashed through the final door and leapt into the cockpit taking out two armed guards with elbow strikes before getting the co-pilot from the chair in a head-lock. "So, here's the deal," With her free arm, Batgirl tossed two detonation devices onto the windscreen, "You two are going to land this plane or I snap your buddy's here neck and blow the front end of this plane off."

The pilot looked in shock at the scene for a moment then smiled, "You wouldn't dare..."

Batgirl simply arched her brow and then applied pressure to her captive's neck. The man screamed out in anguish and pain. "Don't test me, Mr. man." Batgirl warned the pilot, "Your co-pilot here can't take much more of your bravado."

"Please, for the love of all things decent! Land the frikkin' plane!" The co-pilot screamed from between Batgirl's headlock.

Not wanting his partner to be harmed, the pilot surprisingly started to land the plane.

* * *

><p><em>Something isn't right, here<em>... Batman watched the news in the Batcave. He had managed, unfortunately, to get away from Diana to check on his charges. What he found was less-than-wonderful. Oh, they were doing a lovely job handling the hijacked airline. What bothered him was how much attention the situation was getting. Yes the hijacked plane was big news thanks to the terror attacks eleven years ago, and yes the experimental Batwing had been stolen from the cave without permission... Batman sneered at the screen. But this was Gotham, no matter how egregious the situation, never was every news network tuned into the same event.

"Something's amiss..." Batman wrapped his cape about his torso and stalked to a smaller computer. After a good few minutes of research and hacking, he found what he was looking for. The plane was a brilliant diversion as the real issue, a seemingly small-time robbery of an antiques store, went unnoticed. It was the same antiques store the Joker had stolen the Laughing Dragon from, the event that had forced him to meet and team up with Superman for the first time.

As Batman rushed to his vehicle to intercept the thieves, his thoughts drifted to Kent and Stewart. Both men were still at large and he couldn't help but wonder just what the two former heroes were up to.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, no!" Stewart punched the wall repeatedly but knew it was a lost cause. The wall was lined with lead and was coated in a special dust that rendered his power ring no more useful as a Cracker Jack box prize. "So close!"<p>

Kent was equally upset. In the wall and no where near by could he sense kryptonite, but in his state, he could not summon enough power the barrel through the wall. Gosh, how he missed the old days. "What now?"

Stewart grimaced, "Shayera is beyond this wall in a stasis field. I saw her with my ring's limited foresight, but aside from this wall, there is no way in without getting noticed."

A slow smile spread over Kent's face, "Maybe a little attention wouldn't be to bad?" he slyly asked.

Thirteen minutes later, Kent, dressed in his urban Superman gear, was smashing cars and taking names just outside the S.T.A.R. Labs base.

"Alistar! Alistar!" A security guard screamed into a CB radio at his booth as his partner fired at Superman, "We have a 4-61b in progress!"

A static-y voice crackled over the radio, "Copy, Stephen. What's your status?" Alistar asked.

Stephen ducked as an ATM machine crashed through his booth and pinned his partner against the wall. "It's Superman! He's attacking just outside! Get some cavalry up here, now!"

Superman squinted as a hail of bullets rained down. He could only hope that Stewart wouldn't take so long. He grunted as he caught hold of another mailbox and chucked it toward S.T.A.R. Labs second floor._ After all, I'm not as super as I used to be._

* * *

><p>Below the ground Indigo as hard at work avoiding security guards and other emergency personnel as the rushed to the conflict at the surface. In his heart, Stewart knew that Batman was away. If the Dark Knight wasn't taking care of the hijacked airplane, then he was most certainly attending to the robbery at a certain antiques store. Even so, Indigo thanked his lucky stars that this lab was on the outskirts of Gotham.<p>

"I'm sure I'm close." He looked at his orchid-colored power ring for reassurance. The thin blips of yellow light agreed with him. The closer he got to Shayera, the more the blips blinked.

The foundations of the sublevels shook and Indigo was certain Clark had blown something up. Stewart couldn't help but laugh to himself as he relived some adventure as a Justice League member. They had blown up a lot of things. "And now here's something else." He pointed both fists at the thick steel door before him and let loose a volley of energy beams. Within seconds the door had been blown off its hinges and Indigo was inside. "Shayera!"

"John?" Shayera called back.

As the dust settled, Indigo saw Shayera braced against the wall staring at the blown-off door now rocking gently on the ground. "What in blazes are you doing her?"

"Busting you out." Indigo replied matter-of-fact. He took hold of her hand and half-dragged her to the doorway, "We don't have much time before guards rush down here to deal with the silent alarm." He turned to her, "Can you fly?"

Shayera blushed, "Can I fly? I don't know yet. My wings aren't what they used to be..."

"Move!" Indigo's militaristic bark snapped Shayera back to the situation at hand and the to dashed to the nearest elevator shaft moments before a squad of soldiers rounded the hall. Indigo used his power ring to rip open the elevator doors. "I need to know now whether or not you can fly, Shayera!"

Shayera frowned at Stewart, "Don't get snippy with me, army boy." You spat back, "My treatments were going just fine until this moment."

"Treatments? What are you-" Stewart's question was cut off as Shayera grabbed his shoulder and jumped into the shaft, pulling him along for the ride.

"Here goes nothing..." Shayera closed her eyes and concentrated hard. She felt a twitching in her back growing. More and more until finally she felt a slight movement throughout her bird-like appendages. _C'mon...c'mon_. Shayera strained her mind. Her head felt like it was going to explode from mental stress.

"Uh, Shayera?" Indigo's tone had shifted from a commanding and sure-footed tone to a more unsure and worried one, "The ground's gettin' mighty close!"

Shayera blocked out her passenger's worry and only concentrated more on reconnecting with her wings.

* * *

><p>Batman landed fluidly on the roof of the antique store and slowly took shape as he stood to his full height, well over six-feet. Before him stood Green Arrow.<p>

"Nice entrance." Green Arrow remarked.

As much as it irked Batman that the green-clad man wasn't phased by his entrance, he had to admit to himself begrudgingly that he respected the Emerald Archer's cool head. "Thought your base was Star City." Batman stated.

"I was in the neighborhood visiting a friend." The masked blond uncrossed his arms and approached the Dark Knight, "Got here about ten or so minutes before you showed. I don't know what they are doing in there, but they haven't left since I've arrived."

Batman retrieved a pair of binoculars, "How do you know that they are still in there?" He put the lenses to his eyes and peered at the building across the street.

"The lookout they have stationed in that building is still there as is their get-away driver." Green Arrow nocked an arrow to his bow in anticipation for a fight.

Batman arched an eyebrow behind his mask, "You expecting something?"

"You look like you're about to jump down and whoop ass. Figured I'd get ready to give you ranged support."

Batman said nothing. Instead he stood and fired his grapple at the far building. "Shoot him."

"Right-o," Green Arrow took aim and fired just as soon as Batman was airborn. The arrow whizzed across the street and smashed into the poor lookout's face. On contact, a net exploded from the head of the arrow and entangled the man. Just as the trapped man hit the floor, Batman was in the window.

Green Arrow flashed a thumps up to the Bat but got no response. "Robin's his kid? Most probably adopted."

Batman eyed ever inch of the small run-down apartment with keen eyes. Nothing escaped his sight. Day-old pizza. Numerous pre-paid cellphones. Fake IDs. Flashlights. A map... With careful hands, Batman spread open the map. Upon closer inspection he realized that this was a blueprint for the antique store._ Fool..._ Green Arrow had done somethings right tonight. But he had missed something of grave importance.

Across the street, Green Arrow's cellphone rang, "Oliver Queen here. Who's this?"

"Queen." Batman's distinct voice came over the line.

"Ho crap." The Archer's face reddened with a mix of anger and surprise.

"Don't fret, Queen. I've known your identity for awhile already."

"Yeah, hit a vigilante while he's down why don't ya?"

Batman ignored the comment and continued, "Did the police ever show up to the scene?"

Green Arrow nodded even though he was across the street, "But then they took off to report to some airport. Apparently some nuts decided to hijack a plane. Busy night."

Batman growled through the pre-paid phone he was using, "You didn't find it at all suspicious that _all _the police left this scene?"

"Now that you mention it..." Green Arrow scratched his head then straightened his hat.

Batman hung up the phone and crushed it beneath his boot before firing his line launcher to the store across the street. He rode the wire across and dove into the store's open front door.

"I guess I stay here, then." Green Arrow leaned back against the chimney stack.

As Batman stealthily moved through the abandoned store, he couldn't help be recall his first time stepping foot in the store. The Joker had just stolen the Laughing Dragon: a Chinese statue of a dragon carved out of solid kryptonite. That adventure led him to meet Superman for the first time as well as got him started on the road to crafting the Justice League. He passed the pedestal where the dragon had been stolen from those few years ago.

"Doesn't look like a robbed storefront at all." Batman's night lenses allowed him to take in the entire scene. There was no evidence of a scuffle, no bullet holes, no gunpowder residue. Nothing out of the ordinary except for the door to the stockroom. It was slightly ajar. "Closest thing to a lead I've got." He moved to the door and saw the reason it was open: a trapdoor leading under the store was open and was preventing the stockroom door from closing.

From his belt, Batman dropped a sonic device to the floor and waited a few seconds. A supersonic pulse was emitted from the device: ground-penetrating radar. Batman sighed as the pulse came back and the result filled his cowl's lenses. Catacombs beneath the store. _Clever_. The Dark Knight slid down the depths of the catacombs.

* * *

><p>"What's taking them so long?" Superman took cover behind the remaining parked cars as a spray of bullets trailed behind him. "If this keeps up, I'll be caught for sure."<p>

"Well we wouldn't want that, would we?" A feminine but strong voice floated to him.

"Hawk-Girl!" He called to his friend as she and Indigo climbed from a manhole.

"In the flesh and feathers." The alien woman replied dryly, "Any idea how we are going to get out of this mess?"

Indigo nodded and pointed his fist in the air. "I don't know how far I can take us on my ring. Still working out the limits on the power," A purple bubble enveloped the team and slowly they were lifted into the air, "But I should be able to at least get us to higher ground so we can all escape via the air."

"I can't fly," Superman pointed out.

"But you can still leap tall buildings in a single bound. Still very impressive in my eyes, Kent."

This garnered a smile from Superman as the bullets plinked harmlessly off of the purple floating shield.

"So what's this treatment you spoke up, Shayera?" Stewart started up conversation with the woman he had not seen in many moons.

"I got some pretty humane treatment despite being a prisoner." She started. "My connection to my wings was temporarily severed by that energy weapon. So they hung me up and started using electroshock therapy and physical therapy to get my muscles working again."

"So that...device you were hitched up to?"

"Was nothing more than a tool to strengthen my wings again. All per the Bat's orders."

"Hurm. The more I hear about what he's done, the less I believe we are justified in going after him."

Superman frowned, "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now, John."

"No, I... I'm just not sure about this anymore."

"He ruined our lives!" Superman yelled out.

"Your live, Kent. And even then, you're still vastly more powerful than any man on this planet. Scream at me again like that and watch how fast I recall this sphere. Then we will really see if you can or can't still fly."

Superman turned away from his travel partner to Shayera, "What are you aware of?"

Shayera shrugged as the sphere started to descend to a nearby rooftop, "Nothing really."

"Absolutely nothing?" Indigo turned his head back as he guided the orb and its passengers to the rooftop.

"Cut me some slack, army boy." Shayera retorted as the purple bubble evaporated into Indigo's ring. "I've been trapped underground regaining strength. The newspaper doesn't exactly deliver to us, you know." Then her tone shifted from apprehension to tenderness, "How is everyone else?"

Stewart sighed, "The Bat recently went active again. J'onn is holed up in Arkham. He could easily escape but says his sins to the Earth have condemned him to life in prison or some bullshit like that."

"Diana?"

"Heh," Stewart huffed as his Indigo costume shifted into his civilian clothes. "She got off the best. A few weeks in a rehab center then a few more weeks in some cushy correctional facility."

"And now?"

Superman spat a wad of saliva to the side before speaking, "She's living with the media whore Bruce Wayne."

"Wow. Some girls get all the luck."

* * *

><p>"The landing strip is in sight, Robin. Get outta sight. I'll have to make a hasty exit."<p>

"Roger." Robin banked the Batwing to the side and up away from the now-landing plane. Below he could see police lights flashing and a small crowd of media and law enforcement officers crowding the runway. "Am I the only one weirded out that this went over so easily?"

If Batgirl heard him, she didn't respond.

"I guess not."

On the plane, Batgirl released her prisoner and, just for giggles and effect, detonated the two bombs she had thrown on the plane's windshield. With thick and fiery booms, the screen flew outward as smoke filled the cockpit.

"Good luck with the coppers," She whispered into the ear of one of the hijackers. With cat-like grace, she jumped through the hole and slid down the nose to the ground. Instantly a familiar voice greeted her.

"Long time, no see." Police Chief Goren had both hands shoved in his trench coat pockets. "You stopped this all racket alone?"

_If Dad's trying to make small-talk, he hasn't gotten the memo still. Bats don't talk. At least, not trivially._ "The hostages on the plane have the weapons now and most of the terrorists are unconscious."

Goren stared back into the black visor that shielded the young heroine's face completely oblivious he was talking to his own daughter. There was an awkward silence between the two; Batgirl waiting for the right moment to make her exit and Goren wanting to talk more to the enigmatic female but not knowing the right words to say.

He finally settled on a question, "Reports came out that a giant bat chased down this here plane," He shrugged in the direction of the now-subdued airplane, "Know anything about that, Miss?"

Batgirl was glad for the visor as she rolled her eyes. _What do you think, Papa?_ She was glad when she saw a speck of light rapidly approaching. _That's my que_. With her cape hiding her hand movements, she readied her grapple gun and counted down in her mind. Then she fired straight into the air.

Woosh.

The Batwing screamed overhead and the Police Chief instinctively ducked down. When he looked back up, he saw Batgirl airborne. Her cape was spread out fully giving the bat-like effect so commonly associated now with Gotham's protectors. But what really pounded in the dramatic effect was that she was tailing a giant bat.

"Hot damn..."

* * *

><p>"I've got to make a stop right quick." Robin spoke into his radio to Batgirl, now in the back seat again.<p>

"Oh for the love of Pete. I've got to go to the bathroom!" Batgirl crossed her arms and sulked.

"Oh you had ample opportunity, Kimber." Robin smirked, "There was definitely a lavatory onboard that jet, you know. So piss off and let me just follow up on something right quick."

Batgirl chuckled, "Piss off?"

"Not literally." Robin slightly blushed at his choice of words, "Just give me a moment." He switched the Batwing to stealth-mode and then to standby mode. With a quick check of gadgets he readied himself to drop down to the cityscape below.

"It was a diversion, you know." Batgirl spoke up before Robin made his exit. "In response to your question earlier: it was a diversion, that's why they gave up so easily. Whatever was really going down, they tried to distract the Bat."

Robin was quiet for a moment as the canopy slid forward allowing his exit. "I know." Then he jumped from the Batwing.

* * *

><p>"This is the most quiet night in a long while."<p>

"You and I both know that this city is never quiet." Robin dropped down behind Green Arrow, surprising the older hero.

"Well zippadee do dah, the night really does bring out all the freaks, huh?"

Robin smirked, "It is more comforting." He then turned his attention to the antique store across the street. "That's the shop?"

"You betcha. You're mentor's been down there for at least twenty minutes now." Green Arrow propped himself up on one knee and withdrew an arrow from his seemingly bottomless quiver. "I've only stopped about two mooks in that time. This area isn't frequented much."

"Doesn't your city miss you?"

"I have someone working the streets while I'm gone." Green Arrow replied with a smile.

"I'll find out who."

"I know."

"Yo, bird-boy." Batgirl's voice came over the com, "I really gotta go and I have no clue how to fly this thing."

"Just five minues," Robin replied back.

"In five minutes is gonna be raining in one particular area and I wouldn't recommend drinking it... unless you are into that and in that case: ew."

Robin tuned the girl out and focused on the dark store across the street. "You see that?" He asked Green Arrow.

Green Arrow squinted, "What?"

Robin didn't reply, "Batgirl, do you know how to access the radar equipment of the Batwing?"

"Is it attached to the bathroom?"

"This is serious, girl." Robin warned in a slightly soft tone.

"Yeah, I think I got it." She sighed, "What's up?"

"Angle the radar straight down and tell me what you read..."

There was a moment of silence over the radio, then; "I'm reading twenty-no thirty-fiv-wait... Fifty. You got at least fifty guys down there. What are you doing down there? Facing off a battalion?"

"No... I'm staring at a storefront." Even still Robin's voice trailed off into a subdued tone as his interest over what was happening in the closed antique store piqued. "Ready your bow, archer..."

Green Arrow did just that. "Just tell me when to fire and I'll light 'em up with my flash bang arrow."

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Robin then called back up to Batgirl and gave her the address of the store, "Tell me who owns this place, Batgirl."

"The store was built in 1895 by a Randalph Moise. Passed down through the Moise family for a few generations... blah blah blah... Until 1995 when it was burnt down in a local fire during a riot... Insurance paid for the damages but it was bought by one Joseph Duley. Nothing to note until about six years ago when the Joker stole a solid Kryptonite statue from Duley putting the man in the hospital for a good while... unable to tend the store, Duley sold his shop to... oh, get this... Mr. Henri Ducard."

"Fascinating..." Robin whispered.

"What?" Green Arrow relaxed his hand.

"We gotta get outta here."

"What about your mentor?"

"If they are coming up now, he's fine. They haven't found him! But if Ducard's got all those men coming up and we engage, I swear it will be the death of us."

"What do you mean? Henri Ducard's the owner! At least that's according to the police report I snooped in on."

"No! 'Henri Ducard' is an alias; a fake name."

"So who is this guy really? Who owns this store?"

Batgirl's voice broke into Robin's thoughts, "Okay, Curt. I'm telling you this not just as a partner or as Batgirl, but as a good friend: Get the hell outta there. The radar just picked up catacombs under the store. Catacombs. And they're just teeming with blips. He must have at least a legion down there... But it makes no sense, more just keep popping up! Just, BOOM, and then there are more men!"

"Rob!" Green Arrow snapped his fingers to snap Robin back to the situation, "Who is Henri Ducard?"

"Ra's Al Ghul."

As if he heard his name spoken, Ra's himself stepped out of the store with a confident smirk followed closely by Thanatos and Ubu.

Green Arrow steamed, "Oh, I got a special arrow just for you, buddy." He whispered. From his quiver he withdrew a stealth arrow with a deadly point.

"You're really gonna try and kill him? Isn't that unethical?"

"I'm making an executive decision. Don't like it? Leave." He drew the bow back and aimed.

"I'm telling you that we need to get outta here, he's got an army of honest to god ninja's down there. Ninjas!"

"I seem to recall a certain situation where I promised that I would shoot an arrow between this fool's eyes. Well, here it is."

Robin aimed his grapple gun up but didn't fire, "I'm only staying long enough to say 'I told you so.'"

"Thanks for the moral support." Green Arrow let loose his arrow and it silently flew across to the unsuspecting eco-terrorist. "Perfect."

Then, just as the arrow was sure to hit Ra's' face, he caught it. He caught the arrow by the shaft evenly just as easily as one catches a ball. With the smirk still playing on his lips, Ra's turned his head to where Green Arrow was perched.

"Well, poop."

"Told ya so. Bye." Robin fired his thick chord up and was whisked up to the Batwing before Green Arrow could even turn around. As a parting gift, he emptied his entire pouch of smoke pellets to at least allow Green Arrow some cover to escape, "Get outta there, G.A..." Robin murmured as the scene below him rapidly shrunk.

"Great bit of detective work, there." Batgirl congratulated Robin as he scurried into the cockpit of the batwing, "Now please deduce the location of the nearest restroom before I ruin my suit and this seat."

"That doesn't make sense," Robin looked below but could only see clouds below him. He could only pray that his archer friend had gotten away.

"GO, CURT!" Batgirl bellowed into the radio.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'!"

* * *

><p>The final man rushed passed Batman's hiding hole in a panic. Now was his chance. He had expected the men down here, but what he hadn't expected was the sheer number. In fact, he was certain that there hadn't been this many men in the catacombs at the start. They had all come from somewhere... but where? Batman stepped out of the shadows and entered the large storeroom from which all the ninjas had come.<p>

There was nothing super special. A few boxes with old trinkets and some crates of various odds and ends. Even so, Batman's ever-clear gaze didn't falter or get lazy. Something big was down here. Some great hint at Ra's plan as well as a way to stop it. Insight just waiting to be found. Whether it was in plain sight or tucked away in a corner, he'd find it.

He had relayed some information back to Alfred, the Batcave's AI, and learned that the store had shifted ownership at some time from Mr. Duley to Ducard. A simple parlor trick of Ra's. A cover name. But why?

Batman grimaced beneath his mask. He saw it. He saw a small tape-recorder-isk device strewn on the floor. It was broken a bit and slightly burned but he knew what it was. It was a motherbox for a boomtube; an inter-dimensional gateway that was a preferred method of travel on Apokolips.

He kicked the device and the motherbox flashed open a portal linking the storeroom to the last coordinates. It wasn't Apokolips. "Thank God." But a few moments later he wished to high heaven it was Apokolips. For on the otherside was not Darkseid, Ra's, or even an army, but a malignant...thing

The deadlights that shone from what could only be considered the creature's eyes seemed to pierced Batman's soul. The head seemed to be a grotesque combination of a squid and a skull with a sickly green hue. It existed in a seemingly endless expanse of red clouds as its numerous coarse tentacles snaked through the realm in a random pattern like elephant trunks. The horrible thing seemed to float there, staring at Batman.

The Dark Knight winced at the horrible sight at first, then stood firm for he knew what the impossible entity was. When he was training under Ra's, he had heard rumors that the madman worshiped an eldritch deity from some nether-realm. That it was by the knowledge and allowance of the entity that Ra's had learned about the Lazarus pits, But at the time these were simply rumors. Batman had discredited even the notion that such an extra-dimentional creature could exist.

That was until he heard Shayera on the Watchtower speak of the thing again in hushed tones when they both shared the night duty. She would stare off int the vacuum of space and share with him tales of an ancient religion on her home planet of Thanagar. Though she said she no longer believed the "fairy tales" anymore, every time she uttered the horrible word used to identify the thing that had no true name, she would shudder and her voice would crack low.

Before Batman, the Dark Knight, was the Old One. The Great Ichthultu.

A/N: Shit. Just. Got. Real.

Sorry that this took awhile... A lot of research and rethinking went into this chapter. A few themes are now building up as this Act now is just about to reach a half-way point. A few more characters need to be introduced and a few more events need to happen before the great showdown. This chapter is over 5k words (not including this Author's Note) and, yes... My chapters are getting longer to make up for the great time gaps between submissions. If they are too long or seem too unfocused and enough people tell me to... I'll do my best to cut down and separate some parts out.

I've decided to change John Stewart's hero name to Indigo from Orchid Guardian. It is faster to type and sounds cooler. Also I tried to dabble a bit more in the superhero life. I have always wondered how bathroom breaks worked as a superhero... do you hold it? Do you go during patrol? So that was the point of the ending, also to highlight that they are still human and just kids... well young adults, but you get the idea.

There is a spoiler on my dA account pointing to a character soon to come up.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Batgirl leapt from the Batwing before the full docking procedure was even complete and beelined for the restroom. With no need to rush, Robin carefully and lazily docked the large mechanical bat in the stand-up hangar then used the cockpit's pulley to lower himself down to the ground level.

At the computer he spotted his mentor just standing about and looking a little uncomfortable. "Sup, Boss?" Robin greeted Batman casually. He pulled back his mask and reclined in the main chair at the Batcomputer. Eyeing Batman's suit up and down, Curtis went on, "See you went back to the old look. Feeling nostalgic?"

Batman tilted his head, "Not exactly..."

If Curtis didn't know any better, he would have guessed that Batman seemed almost _surprised_ at his presence.

"Hey, Bats." Batgirl calmly strode passed the Bat and pulled her helmet off. Resting the protective gear on a side table, she instantly began entering the logs of the night's adventures. "How'd you get back before us anyway?"

Curtis laughed, "He's the damn Batman, that's how." Even in jest, he shot the man a strange look.

In response, Batman arched a brow and lightly snarled at the same time, shaking off the unwarranted stare from Curtis. "I've been here for awhile, actually. Close to an hour or so."

Kimber stopped her typing and turned about, "An hour?" She repeated, "Nu-uh, that's impossible. We left you under that storefront." It took a moment of silence before the girl started to backpedal on her objection, "Well, not _left_ you, more like...a tactical retrea-"

"There were ninjas swarming the streets and just disappearing into the night even faster than we could." Curtis piped up to help out his friend. "There was no way we'd be able to sneak passed all of them to the catacombs for you... much less passed Ubu and Ras'. Thanatos, maybe, but not Ras'."

"Thanatos?"

There was a awkward moment of silence as both protege's looked at each other then back to their mentor, "Either you were knocked out for awhile and are suffering some...long-term memory loss-" Curtis started.

"Or you are a freaky cyborg clone bent to replace the Batman's life and slowly assimilate all others into robots."

Curtis looked at the girl leaning on the computer keyboard.

"What?"

The darker-skinned teen shook his head in his hands, "No more sci-fi for you, ma'am."

"It was a good guess..."

"In both cases, you are wrong." Batman's voice came from out of the darkness but not from his body.

Curtis scratched at his ears, "What the hey?"

Batman stepped up next to Batman.

"There are two of them?"

"Oh jeez, that explains a lot actually."

The real Batman stepped forward, "This Batman is my dimensional double. A twin brother from another timestream, if you will."

"Woah..." Curtis stood and eyed over the Other. "That explains the retro-duds. You're Flash is alive, isn't he?"

The other Batman nodded, "How'd you guess?"

"Justice Lords didn't go nuts and change their outfits until the Flash died. Since you're still in the grey and black, I'd wager a guess that he's still alive."

"The event," Kimber stood straight and started tacking away at the Batcomputer, "I found bits and pieces of it in here as well as references, but I never found a full answer... So that machine in the corner, works?" She pointed the the large, unused machine that allowed interdimensional travel.

Batman nodded, "Indeed it does." Then he turned to his double, "Come to check up on me, eh?"

The Other nodded, "I'm impressed. Two partners and a presence in the city accompanied by a re-established mythos. Couldn't have done any better myself."

"That's because he is yourself." Curtis pointed out.

Both Batmans glared at the joke then returned their attention to each other. "I've been busy thanks to certain...things. Incidences that have occurred."

"Ras?"

Batman nodded, "You could stay and help clean up."

"Would you stay for me?" The Other replied.

"No," Batman said, "I don't think I would." He turned to the Batcomputer and began running a cross-reference for any other building or business establishment under Ras' aliases.

The Other Batman turned to leave for his dimension. Kimber ran up beside him, "So you are like, a glimpse into the past, right?"

The dimensional double didn't respond.

"So that means on the other side, I most probably have a double as well?"

Still no response.

"I'm guessing I'm not your partner on the other side?"

"No."

"Does Diana share feelings for you on that side, as well?"

The Batman stuttered in his footing as he approached the interdimensional gate, "What are you talking about?"

Kimber half-chuckled, "Good to know somethings never change."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," The Other set the correct parameters for the gateway and the empty space hummed to life, "Wonder Woman is a good fighter and respected colleague. She can handle herself well in a fight and is at peak mental condition. I admire her in that regard as a teammate to another."

"Mmhmm, right." Kimber wasn't buying it. "I suppose we will see ya around, other Batman."

He left without a word.

"Just like ours."

"Did you discover anything while you were down there?" Curtis asked his mentor.

Batman looked up from the monitor. _They don't need to know about _it_, not yet._ "Nothing special. Just an empty room."

Kimber and Curtis exchanged glances behind Batman's back. "Just a room?"

Kimber shook her head, "No... that can't be right. I was in the Batwing and there must have been an army just appearing out of no where down there. Saw the blips on the radar. An' Robin was at the storefront with Green Arrow. They both can attest to seeing a legion of ninjas just spilling out into the streets!"

"Oh crap, G.A.!" Curtis drew out his phone and stepped to the side to check up on his friend.

"You all handled the planejackers excellently." Batman changed the subject swiftly, "Congratulations."

"Why, thank you!" Kimber beamed, "I did most of the work."

"Ahem?" Curtis pushed the girl lightly to the side, "I do believe that you also wanted to use your grapple to get to the plane from the street."

"Fine. Curt helped, too." The armored teen rolled her eyes as she moved to the armory to change.

"Speaking of which, I hope you know how to wash and refill the tank on the Batwing." Batman said with a tinge of a smile to Robin. "And next time check with me before stealing another vehicle."

Curtis smiled sheepishly as he hung his cape up, "Heh, sure thing, Boss."

"How'd you learn to fly it, anyway?"

"I read the manual."

"Like a loser." Kimber stepped out from behind a curtain in full civilian gear.

"I do believe you mean 'like a boss'."

"I know what I said," She made her way to the secret exit tot he outside world.

Curtis stepped from behind his changing curtain, "See what I have to go through on a daily basis?"

"You're no picnic, either." Batman replied not even looking back at the boy.

"Woah, did the Boss make a joke?" Kimber asked as she and Curtis stepped into the early morning sunlight.

"We're rubbing off on ya!" Curtis called into the 'Cave.

"Hardly." Came the distant reply.

* * *

><p>Tim chucked another shuriken against the wooden board. He had set up an impromptu training area in Dick's flat. He retrieved the three bat-shaped shurikens and chucked them again with deadly precision.<p>

"Y'know, you don't have to keep doing that, Tim."

"It's a habit."

Dick threw his news paper to the side, "Well may as well get good at it." He snatched one from Tim's hands then threw it forward. Bullseye.

"Big deal." Tim threw his and it thudded just next to Dick's. "I know all your moves, Nighttime."

"Har har," The older one picked up a pen the flung it to the target. The pentip thudded into the target just outside of the bullseye circle. "Beat that!"

Tim chuckled and picked up another pen, "With pleasure," He slurred the words ans he concentrated. He retracted his arm, tilted his wrist then let it fly, snapping his wrist at precisely the right time. It collided with Dick's pen. "I'm sorry," He put a hand to his ear, "I can't hear your praise over how awesome I am."

Dick laughed, "Alright then, try this on for size!" But before the butter knife was out of his hands, a nondescript shuriken cleanly cut through the two pens then knocked one of the bat-a-rangs from the target. Dick looked at Tim.

Tim shrugged, "Wassn' me."

"Of course not. That success was a woman's touch." Barbara walked into the flat from the front door and instantly moved for Richard. "Good to see you, Dick."

Dick embraced his former girlfriend tightly, "It's been awhile! How'd you know I was here?"

"A little bird told me," She smirked at Tim.

"Hi!" He sheepishly waved.

Dick shrugged, "I was planning on surprising you at the Library over there, but looks like you got the drop on me. Still remember your training?"

"Of course! I'm teaching a Muay Thai class at the rec center in Bludhaven, in fact!" She threw a quick punch to Dick and he deftly blocked it.

"Don't think I've gone lax, too, missy."

"Or me!" Tim piped up.

"Of course not you!" Barbara inspected the board at the end of the wall, "Gotta say, you always were a natural at these things." She poked one of the shurikens Tim had thrown. It was in there and deep. "What's the secret?"

"Before I was Robin, I was on the streets, remember? I didn't throw these to just knock a guy out! It was war out there."

"Did you ever..."

"Kill a guy? Nah, but plenty of would-be muggers have some deep flesh wounds, let me tell ya."

Barbara moved away from the training board and leaned against Dick's bedpost, "I gotta say it sure is surreal seeing you two together."

"Why's that?" Dick asked.

"Mirror image of you and Bruce years ago."

Dick's face sort of fell, "Thanks for that, Babs."

"No, oh, I'm sorry... That's totally not what I meant." She stepped forward and clasped a hand on his shoulder, "I meant like a family. A family that was formed out of impossible odds."

Tim shrugged, "She's kinda right... I'm Robin, she's Batgirl, and you were one promotion away from becoming the Dark Knight himself."

"Not exactly a goal I'd aim for," He reminded the younger male, "But I do miss the comraderie...Heh, who'd 've thunk it, eh?"

There was a moment of silence then Dick spoke again, "Tim, you're folks must be worried sick."

Tim's face drained of color and he remembered his Aunt and Uncle.

"It's cool, Tim." Barbara cooled him down, "I told them that I came to get you from the museum."

"Phew..."

"You just have to do a paper on one of the items you saw there."

"What?" Tim cried out, "Why? That's so... lame!"

Behind her librarian glasses, Barbara rose a single brow, "Hey, watch your tone. I'd say you got off easy for ditching school and then running away to Gotham in an attempt to rejoin that crusade. What did he even say to you?"

"No..."

"Told you so."

Tim rolled his eyes, "Whatever. So, Richie, you gonna visit the old man?"

Dick looked out the window beyond Gotham's skyline, "Heck if I know. Probably. Tie up some loose ends and see if there is anything else I should do before I completely leave this place. I am curious about whatever cases he's got going on."

"Same. I saw some of what was happening at the jail break, but-"

"Wait, you were there?" Barbara was suddenly back in the conversation, "How the hell?"

"Yeah I was there! Highlight of the month, in fact! Kickin' butt and takin' names! Saved the new Batgirl's ass, too! Though the new Robin is pretty slick." Tim slumped back to a seat as he remembered being chased around the cave by Batgirl, "She was mean. And small."

Barbara couldn't help but laugh, "You interfered with their case and they get angry, but you call them mean? Right," She covered her laugh with her hand, "I'd probably be just as mad."

"Whatev's, either way I'm totally going to be getting back into the hero gig... Just need to find out how."

Dick shook his head, "Just drop it and move on, Tim. There's more than one way to make a difference."

"Maybe for you, but for me... Heroing is all I know."

* * *

><p>Thanatos stood before the prison-like cell door and ordered two ninjas to open it. Quickly the squeaky door was wrenched open and Thanatos stepped into the cell. He violently yanked the silent white body from the ground and put it over his shoulder. The prisoner only grunted a giggle.<p>

"Do you think it will work?" Scarecrow caught up to Thanatos.

"I'm not too certain, Phobos." Thanatos replied to Scarecrow using the moniker of the Greek god of fear. "From my studies, I don't know for certain if the Pit heals all."

Scarecrow adjusted the noose about his neck with one lanky hand, "Ras says that the time is soon and very soon. The end wil do wonders for my studies!" The glee in his voice slightly put Thanatos off.

"Do what you will during the end, Phobos. Just know that after the epilogue, your studies and papers mean nothing."

"Perhaps to you," They rounded a corner in the island caverns, "But they are my life's, and death's, work."

"We're here." Thanatos kicked open the thin wooden door and the two freaks stepped toward a glowing green pit of liquid.

"Toss him in." Ubu ordered.

Thanatos threw the body into the waters of green and watched the goo overtake the Joker's body. "Fascinating."

"Meh," Ubu was unimpressed.

It took a few minutes before Thanatos spoke up, "He's dead now, yes?"

Ubu was silent and Scarecrow leaned ever so slightly forward.

Splash.

A white hand shot out of the green gloop with vigor and latched onto the shore. Slowly the Joker rose from the depths of the pool. But plastered over his face was the same carefree look of a lobotomized patient.

Thanatos turned away. "We tried."

Ubu turned to a ninja by his side, "Ready to kill him."

The ninja nodded and moved for the villain formerly known as the Joker, blade drawn.

"Who has my gloves?" The Joker's calm voice asked.

Scarecrow looked around at the others but removed the Joker's classic purple gloves from his coat pocket and tossed them to the prisoner.

"Thank you." Joker put on one glove and wiggled his fingers a bit. "Comfy." Then, with the other glove, he slapped the ninja in the face. With his free hand, the Joker then grabbed the blade of the sword and electricity flowed from his glove to the ninja.

In a scream of pain, the ninja attempted to slice his sword from the Joker's grasp, but the mad-man outfoxed him. Joker kicked behind the man's knee then tripped him just before the pool of green goo. Then he dropped his knee into the man's neck and snapped it with his hands. After the scream died from the man's broken throat, the Joker turned the head all the way around and tossed the man into the Lazarus Pit. Moments later, the screaming ninja jumped from the water, alive but with his head on backwards.

Those witnessing this turned from the screaming man to the Joker, who only smiled calmly. "Now _that's_ comedy."

* * *

><p>"Got a hot date tonight?"<p>

"What makes you ask that?" Kimber looked up form her book at Curtis, standing before her.

"I know you, Kim; you always read before you go on a date. Always."

"Huh..." She looked at her book as if it was a foreign thing, "I suppose I do." She closed the book and stuffed it in her backpack. "Well, you're right. Mawk called me and we've got arrangements to eat at this super fancy restaurant in Star City. You wouldn't believe this place! Chinese food buffet and four stars! I still don't know how he could afford it."

Curtis arched an eyebrow, "Does he work?"

"He does work for some small law firm. You know he wants to be a lawyer. So he's interning after classes at a firm."

"He could be making some good money there, I mean look at me. I work for Bruce and make great bucks."

Kimber laughed, "That's 'cause you're a brown-noser!"

"You're a jerk."

Kimber smiled back, "That makes two this week. Winning."

Curtis shook his head as the railtrain screeched to a halt, "This is my stop. Have fun, girl."

"Hey, I'm not the one who will be alone tonight," She replied with a wink as he stepped out of the car.

Through the window, Curtis flashed her a thumbs down. She just shrugged and whipped out her phone to confirm with her boyfriend about the evening's plans. It had been awhile since she had gotten time to herself. Between school, work, and Batgirl activities, Kimber hardly had time to herself or to Mawk. She hadn't even seen him in a week or so. And it didn't help that now he had an internship he was passionate about that required frequent travel. But today was perfect. The last couple nights may have been rocky with the plane heist and prison break, but finally it was a free day with no classes nor work, and Robin promised to cover her patrol tonight. "Tonight it's just me and him."

She exited the subway at her stop and straddled her parked motorbike then headed home.

* * *

><p>Goren was tired. Dead tired. He hadn't seen sleep in two days, his family in four. The city was starting again on its downward spiral of corruption and decay. Already he had busted two crooked cops. Supervillains were making a comeback in force and it was all he could do to stay sane enough to run the police department. He had a feeling that things were about to get even worse than they were before the Justice Lords reigned supreme.<p>

"What am I doing?" He smacked his face with his palm and his hand slid down his face. He took a deep breath and looked into his desk mirror. Gray hairs dotted his mane and his unshaven beard was definitely in need of some attention.

His partner, Elden, wheeled over from his desk, "Why don't you take the day off, boss?"

"Why?"

"Heh, why do you think?" Elden stood from his chair and reclined against his friend's desk, "You have a family, remember? When was the last time you saw your daughter?"

Goren smiled, "What does it matter? She's in school and pulling two jobs. Between all that she then somehow finds the time to go on dates with her boyfriend." He loosened his tie from his neck and whipped out his cell phone. He stared at his phone's wallpaper, a family portrait taken a few years earlier. "Amazing how time flies. One day you're helping her practice for the debate team, the next you barely see her even though you live under the same roof." He looked at the mountain of paperwork still on his desk. With Arkham split in two, he had to find the best place to house the inmates that had been caught.

"I'm tellin' ya, Goren, don't end up like Jim. Poor old coot lost his wife. The stress really gets to you."

"And his daughter? He had a daughter, right?"

Elden shrugged, "She moved out and got on with her life. They don't talk much, if at all."

Goren licked his lips, "You sure you can handle this paper work by yourself?"

Elden laughed, "That's why we have interns, Goren! Now, get outta here and go see your house for once!"

Goren Lee did just that.

* * *

><p>Kimber stepped out of here room and into the kitchen. After a long bath, she was set to just wasting the day away until the evening. No school and no work, she deserved some rest. <em>Especially after taking down a hijacker<em>. Greedily, she popped open a tub of ice cream and removed a spoon from the drawer. "Come to mama,"

"Kimber?" The front door slammed shut and her mother walked around the corner into the enclave that was the kitchen. "Well, surprise of surprises; you _are _home!"

The college freshman just stared at her mother like a deer caught in headlights. In one arm she cradled the tub of ice cream, the other held a spoon in her mouth.

"Relax, Kimi," Her mother laughed, "I think I can turn a blind eye to this." thens he added with a wink, "If you are okay with buying a new tub for the rest of us to enjoy."

Kimber slowly swallowed the cold cream in her mouth, "Sorry," She gurgled back to her mom with the spoon still in her mouth.

"It's fine Kimber," Her mother sighed, "Just make sure to get a new tub." Her mom set down her handback and plopped down in the closest chair.

"Long day at work?" Kimber shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"You wouldn't know the half of it."

Before her daughter could inquire any more, the front door opened again and her father entered the room, "Family! Well. would you look at this!"

Kimber smiled, "Papa! Wow... we're all home at the same time."

"First time in what feels like months." Kimber's mom added.

"Indeed," Goren entered the kitchen and opened the fridge, "She is going to buy a new tub of ice cream, right honey?"

Kimber's mom laughed, "Of course she is! She's in college now, no getting away scott free for this kinda stuff," She jokingly wagged her finger at her daughter, who smiled. But then she added on, "Seriously though, you are gonna have to buy a new tub."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so not too much going on after the last section. Just check ups on characters that haven't seen to much action and a bit of a break from the superhero gig to remind readers that they have a life outside of the Cave lol please read and review! Things are heating up really soon and I'd love to get feedback from those who read. So please don't just put the story on alerts or favorites without reviewing!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"'Be safe!' That's what my Mama said before I left! 'Be safe'!" Kimber furiously slammed her purse into her lap.

Mawk reached across the table and took her hand, "Well I had to do something! Did you want them to hurt you? I didn't." His memory recalled the issue his girlfriend was still up in arms about.

The night started off in the most perfect way possible, he had picked her up form her house early. Their date was set for 9:00. He was there by 8:30. He stayed for awhile, probably ten to fifteen minutes, sharing what he had been up to in the recent weeks and he shared many laughs with the Lee family before he took their daughter out to eat.

The restaurant was expensive and all the money he had for the date was used on reservations, wich made parking a hassle. They had to park a block and a half away from the eatery and so they had to walk to the place. But Kimber didn't seem to mind. Money was tight and she understood that. As they walked, they talked about their lives; him pestering her over how she was able to get off of her night job to go out with him, and her laughing off the question a "silly" and "trivial."

Then it happened. Right as they finished crossing the street, a gang of five approached them. The one in front rudely bumped Mawk as he walked between him and his date. The next two passed by on the outside and the final two didn't pass at all.

"Where you two lovebirds goin'?" The first one asked from behind Kimber.

"None of your business!" Mawk muttered back. He put his hand on the lower back of Kimber as he pushed her to walk faster._ Jokerz. Always a bane._

"Nah, hang on a minute," Another gangster grabbed Mawk's right hand to hinder him, "The man asked you a question ain't you gonna answer?"

Mawk grimaced back, "Why'd you leave Gotham, Jokerz? Too much of a challenge now that the big bad Bat is back?"

The one who had a hold on his arm loosened his grip.

Behind him, Mawk heard a snap of a switchblade opening and did the only logical thing. He broke them. Or rather, he and his date broke them.

"Oh, Kimi, you're as much to blame as I am," He winked at her, "I'm surprised you could fight so well, much less in a gown."

The girl had to blush, "Yeah, well, you didn't need to go so hard. It's one thing to fight for your life, it's completely another to destroy a human's shoulder when they are in no way threatening you."

"He was going to get up!"

Kimber glared at Mawk from across the table. "That green archer dude was there! I highly doubt the perp would have gone anywhere."

Mawk relented. Arguing would serve no purpose; this wasn't a fight he could win.

"Mawk," She put her hand on his, "You don't have to prove anything to me, you know."

"Yeah...I know," he smiled back and rolled his eyes_. I just have to prove it to myself_. "Now how's about we drop the topic and get on with the evening, hm?" He made a slight pouty face which brought a smile to his date's face.

"Fine, fine." Kimber giggled back, _I guess for a short time I can act my own age_. And she took peace in that fact.

* * *

><p>Curtis stood in the 'Cave alone. Bruce was off with Diana again at some convention for billionaires where he was sure to get another award... along with some tabloid publicity speculating on his and the former Wonder Woman's relationship. And Kimber was out with Mawk.<p>

"I'm not the one who will be alone tonight," KImber's final words seemed to echo through the dark Batcave and Curtis couldn't help but look around in remorse and wonder. Was this really his destiny? What he was meant for? Through a series of circumstances that in no way could be called "meer coincidence," Curtis Reginald Orson Walker was now on the path that Richard Grayson had been on years before. If he continued, this would no doubt be his inheritance. The Bat.

"Ugh." He was alone tonight. Every night. When was the last time he had been on a date? The start of college he had a few, but as he became more engrossed in his duty as a Dark Angel of Gotham, the more his social life declined. He stared into the lenses of his cowl and sighed for he wasn't alone tonight. He had the entire city out there, just waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne pulled out the chair for his date and then sat down himself, "I have to say, Daggett, this is quite the party you've cobbled together."<p>

Roland Daggett chuckled as he sat opposite of Bruce. "Thanks, old chum, but this is nothing. Next week is the real party."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Next week I announce that my company will be absorbing another asset."

Bruce smirked as he leaned to his friend, "Care to share?"

"Well, nothing is official, Bruce." Daggett teased.

"All the better," Bruce laughed, "Nothing like insider trading, am I right?" The two laughed over the joke as their dates both looked at each other in exasperation.

"Is he always like this?" Diana asked the girl across from her.

Daggett's date huffed, "Only if I'm lucky."

"Here's the scoop, Wayne." Daggett put a cupped hand from his mouth to Bruce's ear, "Mercy Graves is selling LexCorp to me. It's been a hard battle, but I've won out."

"No way!" Bruce recoiled back in shock, "I didn't think after... the last presidency, that company would ever go down to someone else!"

Daggett nodded, "Lex built that company from the ground up for sure, but it has to go somewhere. And I can't wait for my guys in white suits to get their hands on Luthor's R and D department! It'll be like candy land!"

"All day, every day!" He put a hand around Diana's shoulder and she instinctively leaned her head on his shoulder.

"By the by, Bruce," Daggett came again, "What is the deal with you and the former Justice Lord, anyhow?"

Diana's face reddened and Bruce could feel the heat emanate from her face.

Seeing the apprehension in the Amazonian's features, Daggett made a swift apology to which Diana threw up a fake and condescending smile.

"I am the one who vouched to get her out and her last location was not so hospitable, so she's living with me now."

"Breaking all the rules now, are we?"

"Well, he is Gotham's Prince," Daggott's date joked, "Who's to tell him otherwise?"

Bruce shrugged, "Maybe Daggott himself?" He looked to his friend, "Pretty soon we'll be twin princes if things keep rolling his way,"

Daggott laughed, "Right right, and we'll just have to pretend that your company doesn't own twenty-six percent of my company's stock?"

Again Bruce shrugged and Diana had to smile at her man's calm and relaxed nature. _Escort. Not man; escort. Or date._ Diana reminded herself, _Don't forget that.__  
><em>

"Anyway," Daggott continued, "If anyone's going to be telling Wayne what to do, it's Lucius. That man is wilier than the animal that shares his last name." He took a swig of his wine, "How's the old man holding up?"

"He's just fine." Bruce took a fake swig of his wine, "Working himself to death in the Basement, but he sure loves his toys."

Diana rolled her eyes, "We can't speak on something more... interesting?" He pushed her hand against Bruce's chest and he smiled.

"Alright, since corporate talk doesn't seem to do it, what does?"

"Oh!" Daggott's date spoke up, "What powers do you have left?" She squee'd.

Diana's face reddened, "Well, erm, I'm not too sure. I haven't had a need to actually, well, try, you see-"

"Nonsense!" Daggott started up, "Surely you must still be able to do something neat?"

Diana looked to Bruce and saw a tinge of anger to the question. _Well at least we're on the same page about this. How about a rescue, Brucie?_

"Now, now," Bruce started up, "The last thing you want is a former Justice Lord flying around here. I'm barely washing the bad press off now, trust me. The Tabloids would eat this up for sure. Especially with a certain deal coming up..." Bruce's voice trailed off.

"Flying?" Diana and Daggott's date exclaimed in unison.

"Oh don't act so surprised," Bruce nonchalantly continued, "She flies all over the house, don't think her feet have even touched the floor yet!" He laughed a bit.

_You're digging the hole deeper,_ Diana thought. but she didn't know what to say. There was no way she could speak out and save face.

"Makes it a pain to keep her in line, if you know what I mean." He winked at Daggott.

"Oh, I think I understand, Bruce." Daggott smiled back, "I'd say the kama sutra may need a revision, eh?"

_The nerve._

Bruce arched an eyebrow, "My lips are sealed,"

* * *

><p>Kimber elegantly cut through her steak and combined the sliced piece with the portion of mashed potatoes already poised on her fork. After swallowing the load, she spoke to her date, "So I have to ask, on a law firm intern's salary, how the heck did you manage to get a reservation at such a place?"<p>

Mawk laughed and took a sip of the sparkling cider in his glass, "Saved up for awhile, combined with an advance."

"They must really love and trust you." From behind Mawk, a movement caught her eye. Out the window, a man with a bow and arrow was chasing someone out of view, obviously on the street level. The quick sight of a hero led her thoughts to Curtis. Was it fair that tonight, of all nights, she had left him to guard the city? Bruce didn't know she would be missing tonight. He was at some fancy-shmancy dinner, so no Batman tonight. No backup. _Hope Curt's okay._ She shook the thoughts from her head and promised herself she would text him as soon as she got the chance. "What firm do you work for?"

"Well," Mawk scratched the back of his head, "I work indirectly for that Oliver Queen guy."

"Didn't he give up his company?"

"Yes and no. He still owns most shares, but isn't actually running things. Turned it over to a close advisor. Either way, the firm I work for acts as his companies legal team. We take all his workers compensation lawsuits and defend his company. Well, the real lawyers do... I'm more like a go-fer." There was a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"Hey, Mawk, everyone starts somewhere."

"Yeah, but have you heard from Curt? He's somehow makin' big bucks straight outta high school! Working for Bruce Wayne. THE Bruce Wayne. Some guys get all the luck."

Kimber smirked, _So you'd think. But you're not the one stuck in a dank cave and running around rooftops tonight alone. You're with me_. "Oh believe me, I know." She kissed his cheek, "He has all the luck because he lacks every social skill necessary to function in society."

"Well, not _all_ skills." Mawk kissed her back as the waiter brought the check for their meals. "He does make a mean burrito."

"Mmhmm,"

Mawk signed his name on the check and the duo left the eatery, "Had fun?"

"Yup," She draped her arms about his neck and the two made the long walk to the car.

* * *

><p>"Hey, buddy," Green Arrow called over his now-locked line to Robin, "Slow night in my city. Just took down a pair of Jokerz. How are things on your end?"<p>

Robin slowly stood from his crouched position, "Wet." It had been raining in Gotham on and off for the past half hour, "Weather can't make up it's mind. But nothing in the way of crimes... Know somethin' weird?"

"What's up?"

"That break out at Arkham a few days back."

"Yeah."

Robin squinted as he stared into a building he was canvasing, "Remember that there were three escapees?"

"Mmhmm, what's up feather-brother?"

_The heck?_ "Just call me 'Robin,'" The Teen Wonder sighed.

"Right." There was a slight strain in Gren Arrow's voice.

"Just caught another guy?"

"Gal actually." Green Arrow waited for the knock out gas given off by the trick arrow to dissipate before making his way to the unconscious would-be mugger pinned up against a wall, "You were saying about Arkham."

"Yeah, I kinda counted wrong. As did the news."

"What do you mean?" Green Arrow's tone shifted to one of suspicion.

"I forgot about one who escaped. I counted him and forgot Thanatos was also an escapee. Obviously everyone else thought I was talking about Thanatos as the third escapee."

"So who is the third escapee?"

Robin swooped to the building before him, "Two-Face." He easily glided into the building's open window in a ready stance but knew it would be of no importance. The former D.A. was sprawled over a couch dripping wet. The green goop from his jacket spread over the floor and Robin stooped down and examined the liquid. "Lazarus."

He looked back to Two-Face and noticed a lack of the two holes in his forehead. "Someone took him for a swim. Then why is he unconscious?" The junior detective made his way silently about the room, taking in every ounce of detail. There was some clue here. "Okay, let's review." He stepped out the window and made his way to the roof just incase who ever put Mr. Dent in the chair decided to return. "Burn marks from his forehead are gone and his suit is soaked with green liquid. Obiviously he was taken by Ras al Ghul to a Lazarus Pit to be 'restored.' But why is he unconscious? And why is he here of all places?"

A blood-curdling scream came from Harvey's room and Robin was up in a flash. With a clean twist in the air and a flick of the wrist, he was inside the room once more. On the floor, a young woman lay trembling and the door was wide open. Robin looked to the couch: Two-Face was gone. "Are you alright?"

The young woman half-righted herself and turned her tear-streaked face to Robin, "Oh!"

_Crocodile tears._ Robin noted. The girl, Talia al Ghul, stood and Robin feigned a comforting look and pretended not to notice the dagger she quickly slipped behind her back.

"I entered into my apartment and he scared me! Like a madman drugged out on my couch!" She held horrified hands to her mouth.

_She's an excellent liar. _"Did he hurt you?"

"No, thank the stars, but he gave me such a fright! And in my own house, too! Doesn't he belong in Arkham with all the other crazies?"

Robin nodded and moved for the window, never turning his back to the woman, "Don't worry, I'll totally get him back where he belongs. Sorry for the trouble."

The woman nodded thankfully, "And please, do so quickly! Who knows what damage he could cause! The havoc! Get him off the streets and quick!"

Robin jumped from the window and fired a line fro his grapple gun and swung into the night. "She sure wants him off the street quick and locked up. I know he's a criminal, but so is she." He released the line and entered into a glide. The obvious thing to have done was arrest her on the spot. Take her down then throw her in jail and get her to rat on her father. But Robin knew that though it was the obvious thing, it wasn't the right thing. She would never rat of her beloved father and no means of torture would get her talking. It was best for her to believe her farce worked; to keep her off-guard. "The only reason one criminal would want another criminal taken care of is because they are a threat. Either physically or they just know too much. And for the dear former district attorney... I believe he knows a great deal."

* * *

><p>"Look at that!" Mawk's finger shot out into the night and up. "That's Green Arrow!"<p>

"Who?"

"The archer guy from earlier!" Mawk responded, "Gotham has the Dark Knight, Star City has the Emerald Archer."

Kimber 'hmphed', "Thus marks the return of men in tights."

"It's for a good cause. What? Don't tell me you're not at all taken by men running around on rooftops?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh please, that just sounds ridicules."

Mawk grinned, "I think you're lying."

"I think you're being stupid."

"Petty insults, my love." He opened the car door for his date.

"Why thank you!" Kimber scooted into the car, "Such a gentleman."

"It's a dying art." Mawk closed her door and rushed to the other side and sat down in the driver's side.

"Well this was fun." Kimber said.

"Indeed it was." Mawk angled his mirrors and made his exit, "Really glad we had a day we both were free."

"Me, too." Kimber gazed out the window and watched the city pass by her eyes from ten to fifty-five miles per hour. "We can do this again if you promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't be so reckless with your life that you get hurt. I know you did it to protect, but don't... just be careful, Mawk."

In the darkness, Kimber could se Mawk's wide and genuine grin. "Promise."

* * *

><p>Robin rushed forward and leapt from the rooftop onto the next building. Below on the streets, Two-Face rushed through the mill of citizens, garnering gasps and 'oohs' from the crowd as he ran. Robin had spotted him a few minutes after he'd left Talia to her deception. It wasn't hard to find the man: he was a terribly scarred super villain who had once been the White Knight of Gotham.<p>

"Robin to Batman. Robin to Batman." He tried again to call in his mentor. He didn't wish to disturb either the Bat or Kimber, but for such information as this, he had to do away with discretion. "Do you copy?"

The line was still dead and Robin could only assume that Batman was still at that rich-man's function. What was his name? Roland Daggett? Suddenly Bruce's voice broke his thoughts.

"This is Bruce Wayne speaking, to whom am I speaking?" The elegant voice nearly caught Robin off-guard. _Sounds like he's having a hell of a time_.

Normally accustomed to hearing the raspy and gripping voice of the Bat, Robin put his surprise behind and informed his mentor as best he could. "This is Crow Incorporated. We seem to have a dispute here with one of your referral clients."

"Oh really?" Bruce's voice sounded distant, but Robin could tell that his mentor had caught the anagram of his initials, 'crow', "Do go on." Then in the background, "Diana, stop!" The teasing voice of Bruce Wayne laughed to his date.

Robin coughed into the mic to make sure he had his mentor's attention then continued, "The client is currently in my office and making quite the ruckus. Not to mention his _dual_ roles as head of the legal department and the _face_ of the psychiatric department makes him quite the volatile customer. He's not at all co-operating as you promised and his position makes him a very slippery customer to hold on to. Needless to say, I'm having to think _twice_ about this and need some help to save _face." _Robin threw in as many allusions to Two-Face as he could: duality, twice, faces and heads, and even a hidden hint at the lobotomy he had received. He could only pray that Bruce would get the gist.

"MMhmm," This wasn't necessarily in Bruce Wayne's tone, but more of a mix as his mindset shifted to Bat-mode. Suddenly it shifted back, "Well, I'm having a ravishingly good time, so I can't be bothered."

_Oh you have got to be kidding me._

"In fact, from what I hear, I do think you can handle the situation thoroughly,"

_No, nono, don't do this._..

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a beautiful woman to attend to." And the line died.

Robin would have stared at his phone if he could, but instead he was in mid-glide as he tried again to tackle the running Two-Face to the ground._ Missed again._

The crowd screamed as he hit the ground just a few feet short of his target, now running down a dark alley. In a flash, Robin rappelled up and over the building in an attempt to cut off the criminal's path. He swooped down before Dent and spread his cape out in an intimidating fashion, doing his best to imitate The Dark Knight's dramatic entrances. "Nowhere to run, Dent."

"You're not the Bat," Dent spat back.

"You're right." Robin stood to his full height as he alone faced down the recently-restored Lord of Duality. "I'm much worse."

He rushed toward Dent and Dent withdrew pistol and opened fire. Most shots zipped harmlessly by Robin's ear but one caught him in the lower torso and he thanked God that the armor was there to protect him.

With his clip empty, Dent grabbed the closest pole-object to him and swung for Robin's head. The Teen Wonder ducked under the wooden plank and jumped up after it passed, delivering a swift uppercut. Dent felt his head snap back and stumbled into a wooden fence. Before he could reorient himself to attack once more, Robin's body crashed into him and Robin had him against the wall. Somehow the young hero was hunched over Dent, holding him up by his dirty collar.

"Grimy D.A.! Speak!" Robin hissed into Dent's face, "Where is Ras?"

"The pointy-haired man? Hell if I know, boy!" Two-Face snarled back, then, shifting personalities he added, "There was a lot of water where we were... Probably on an island. A lighthouse flashed in the distance. I could see it from my cell."

"Was there anything else?" Robin's hiss died to a whisper. Two-Face wasn't the big fish in this, he was a test. A pawn. Nothing more than an experiment to see if the lobotomy could be reversed by the Lazarus Pit's unearthly juices.

"Creatures. Many strange creatures and ninjas, too. One name Karkull seemed to be in more power than others. It spoke of a hostile takeover and feast." Then Two-Face regained control and kicked the Harvey personality to the side, "Why you even messing with me, anyway? What good'll it do, ya? It's the Clown you should be worried about!"

"The Joker?"

"And that stupid lanky professor, Crane!" Two-Face struggled against Robin's grip but found himself unable to break free of the iron grasp, "Who in blazes are you, anyway?"

Robin stuck his covered face out even more and delivered a Bat-Glare, "Crow." _What?_

* * *

><p>Mawk walked Kimber to her front door. "It was a real treat to see you again."<p>

"Seems like it's been a long while." Kimber laughed. They stopped on the steps.

"Yeah,"

There was an uncomfortable pause as the two shuffled their feet. They were both expecting a kiss and it wasn't too much to expect. They had kissed tens of times before. But it had been so long that they both just felt awkward.

"What the heck are we doing?" Mawk finally laughed out.

Kimber couldn't help but smile at his small outburst. "Trying to kiss?" She joked.

"Yeah, if you wanna call it that." He smiled, "It's feeling like out first kiss all over. Our first real kiss."

Kimber blushed and nodded off to the side, "Never would have thought that after so long it would feel so weird..."

"But so right?"

"I suppose..."

Another pause.

"You know, the anticipation should make it better then." Mawk mentioned.

"Of course..."

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be all over your face." He joked.

She laughed, "Oh, I know." She said with a wink, "So why don't we start a new chapter and rekindle those fireworks?"

"Only if you're up for it," Mawk replied slyly.

"Well..we are on my parents' porch... so don't get too carried away, pretty boy." She playfully warned.

"That's a promise I can't keep, Kimi." Mawk leaned in and they shared a kiss.

But there were no fireworks. No magic feeling. It felt like their first kiss. Not the real one, but the first one they ever shared, in front of a group of girls those many years ago when Mawk had kissed her not out of love but to use her as his girlfriend to get the group to go away. The kiss felt false. _Oh, God, no..._ No matter how she wanted to hold on to whatever spark had been between her and Mawk, she felt it slip away with a single kiss.

* * *

><p>"G'nite, Ms. Prince." Bruce kissed Diana's forehead and then slipped out the door.<p>

"You know you could sleep in this room for once." She winked back through the darkness.

"Oh, I know." Bruce grinned, but I'll save that for another night. I have some WayneCorp business to attend to."

Diana aww'ed then drifted off to sleep. As soon as her room door was closed, Batman dropped the Bruce Wayne facade and made his way to the 'Cave._ Two-Face is loose unless Robin was able to contain him_, the eye scanner acknowledged his retina and the bookcase in the second master bedroom slid open revealing a series of poles to the Batcave. _Most likely restored courtesy of Ras. But why? What is his game?_ He pulled his face over his head and shed the last bit of Bruce Wayne at the final pole._ Surely there was a point to all this._

He marched into the first floor of the Batcave with purpose just as the Bat-Trike vroomed in from the waterfall and parked. The cockpit slid forward and Robin stepped out carrying an unconscious Two-Face.

"Y'know, the 'Trike could really use another seat or at least a space for prisoners. Like, if I need to carry someone here, I have no way of doing it comfortably."

"You've been busy." Batman remarked.

"Quite. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"I knew you'd handle it perfectly fine."

"Yes, but backup would have been appreciated."

"Batgirl should have been out there with you."

Robin dropped Two-Face into a sound-proof holding cell that had been built into the cave floor. A sure way that he wouldn't hear or see anything he wasn't supposed to. "Whatev's. I've only been able to get a bit of information from him. The Robin persona doesn't scare as much as the Bat, but I did my best."

"Do better." Batman replied, "But good work. What did he say?"

"Most important tidbit of info: Joker is most probably back. Two-Face was chosen only to be a test subject. To see if the Lazarus Pit could restore what Superman took from them. Memories, brain tissue, etc."

Batman frowned, "Dangerous game. What possible use could they have for these thugs? Ras and the Joker would never team up. Ras is too much of a strategist while the Joker is pure anarchy and chaos. Nothing they could work with."

"Well that's the thing. I don't think they are working for Ras as much as they are all, including Ras, working for someone, or rather something, else."

Batman stiffened in his suit_, does he know? _"What do you mean?"

Robin jumped up and sat of a rock jutting out from the wall of the cave, "I mean nothing short of a paranormal experience could move Ras to go to such lengths to team up with other villains in general, much less the psychos he has chosen. ANd I've read up on the man, very spiritual in everything he does. Two-Face mentioned a person or creature named Karkull that seemed to be in control over a hordes of monsters, but anymore than that and he'd just end up screaming and screaming about stuff."

_Karkull. Demonic seventh-lord of the Inner Pits. _Batman's memory rattled off the information Superman had shared with him years before on the three-armed menace. _This is going very deep. If worst comes to worst...I may have to call on Dr. Fate._ Then he remembered the unfortunate luck that befell the Egyptian hero. The helmet had been lost to Arthur, King of Atlantis. And now Atlantis was in ruins at the bottom of the sea, perhaps for good. The result of some extraterrestrial attack_. Or extradimensional_. The more Batman thought about what he had seen through the boomtube, the less skeptical about other worldly and cosmic entities he became.

"Know anything about this Karkull?" Robin piped up.

"Probably Ian Karkull." Batman lied. The last thing he needed his proteges to be worried about was interdimentional war. He pulled up the file on a no-name criminal names Ian Karkull.

"Seems a lot like the Shadowthief." Robin remarked as his eyes skimmed the information on the screen.

"He's a little more...hardcore. Where is Batgirl?"

"She had a previous engagement so I promised to cover for her."

As much as Batman wanted to lecture on shirking duty and covering for another's short-comings, he wasn't in the mood. Robin _had_ done good work tonight. Brilliant detective work. He'd question Dent in the later hours of the night. For now, he just wanted to wander the city. "I'm going out."

"A little late for patrol, don't ya think?" Robin chided.

Batman entered the Batmobile, "Don't wait up."

"I'll be right here. After all, I was just out there! Didn't leave much for you except for clean up!" He called over the roar of the Batmobile's turbines.

Eventually the turbines faded into the distance and Robin was alone again.

* * *

><p>Shayera nuzzled John Stewart's cheek, "Hey, there. What are you doing?"<p>

John heaved a heavy sigh then turned to the winged female. "Planning, plotting, and scheming." He looked at the newspaper article in his hands.

"Planning what? A reunion?" She took the paper from him and check it out. It was an old article recounting the aftermath of the Imperium's attack. And the first article on the formation of the League.

"Just reminiscing."

Shayera looked to the paper, "He never did belong. Sure he was always there to save our bacon and helped fund us in ways I still don't understand, but-" she handed Stewart back the paper, "Look here. He was so distant from us in this picture and in this other one..." She pointed to the next page, "he's not even there!"

Kent shrugged, "Well, that was his thing." He took another sip of his tea as he stared out the window. Metropolis was peaceful this evening. Then again, he could not exactly hear as much as he used to. "Are you saying that he maybe meant to destroy us in the end?"

"Well I wouldn't say that," Shayera started, "But he always did seem...suspicious."

"You sure it wasn't jealousy?"

"Okay, What happened to you, Kent?" Stewart tossed the newspaper aside. "Back in the day, you two were the world's finest. And now you seem to think he had it out for you? Why?"

Superman didn't move from his position staring out the window.

"Yeah, yeah, the silent treatment. What a load of hooey."

Shayera rolled her eyes and looked again at the crude calendar she had sketched out on a stolen notepad. Soon she wouldn't have to deal with the two bickering men anymore and finding the Dark Knight would be the least of their worries. If her math was correct, then in two more Thangarian weeks, _they_ would be here.

A/N: THANGARIAN INVASION! That is all.

Well not really. This came pretty fast since it was part of the previous chapter. It sort of ended that area. We are almost to the half-way point in this Act! /dance. Things are getting a bit greater now. What is on the Bat-Clans plate anyway? Recap of enemies up to this point:  
>1. Ras and his restored criminals (Scarecrow, Thanatos, Ubu, Ninjas, Joker, etc)<p>

2. Two-Face

3. Ichthultu (did I spell that right? D:)

4. Karkull (More like a link between 1 and 3)

5. Justice Lords

6. Upcoming Thangarian invasion

7. His feelings for Diana

Holy cow is this man swamped! Good thing he's got two wonderful Proteges and Tim!

Please Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah ha!" Tim rushed from his bedroom to the living room, "I've got it!"

"Got what, sport?" Dick looked up from the morning's paper. Tim's Aunt and Uncle had allowed the young traveller to crash at their house for a few nights. It even got Tim out of having to do a paper for his "museum" trip the previous day.

Tim looked around to make certain that his caretakers weren't around. "Where's Barbara?"

"She took off while you were asleep. Unlike me, she has a home in this city, ya know."

"Well, whatever. I am pretty sure she'd discourage me from doing anything anyway!" Tim was obviously excited about something, and that worried Dick.

"Now hold up, I may have the same response."

"Wouldn't stop me." He held up a book, "Check it out! I made up a design!"

"For..." Dick took the younger's book cautiously, "Oh, geez, let it go, bro!" The tossed the book to the side.

"Hear me out, Rich." Tim picked up the book that held his costume design, "You may be content with sitting on the sidelines, but I_ have_ to go out there and make a difference the only way I know how."

Dick looked at the book in Tim's hand, "There's no way in heck that design would even get off the ground. Namely due to funds. How do you expect to fund that...thing?"

Tim shrugged, "I'll find a way..."

* * *

><p>Mawk collapsed in his room and sighed. Everything he did for her just seemed to be wrong. <em>I defend her honor, I'm wrong.I defend our money, I'm wrong. When am I ever right?<em> Kimber was an issue he really wished he could speak to Curtis about. After all, Curtis actually gave him good advice many times. The kid was like a junior psychologist, or something. But as of late, Curtis was more and more unavailable; too engrossed in his job and school that his social life plummeted. "Doesn't have far to fall," the former high school football star laughed.

He looked to his phone. He wanted to call her and to apologize. "But I already did that. She said she just didn't want me risking my neck for nothing." He stood an walked to his closet to change.

"That's a promise I can't keep."

* * *

><p>Kimber stared into her palms with horror. She had been sitting in the bathroom in her dress for the past half-hour, thinking. Her feelings for Mawk were... waning at best.<p>

"How did this happen?" She turned her hands over a few times for no reason and continue to think. "Where did the magic go..." It was more fo a statement than a question. Was it all due to the part over a year ago? Was she scared to lose the man who had become a great friend over her high school life that she was willing to date him? Did she even love him back then or was it a fear of letting go?

No. She had loved him. It _was_ real. But now it was gone. But where did it go?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a wringing phone. "Hello? Hey, Curt, wassup?...Yeah I'm home now...Naw, not free. I've got...some thing's to think about... Naw, I'm totally fine, just something personal...Yeah, I know I can talk to you about it, I'd just to prefer not to!" She suddenly just got heated at the boy on the other line. "Yeah...Yeah, whatever...Go take a nap, or something, Curtis...Whatev's. Bye." She clicked the phone 'off' and then instantly regretted her shift in attitude but she didn't want to call back. She couldn't talk to him at the moment either. Even though she probably should have.

"Dammit!" With anger, she chucked the phone across the bathroom and it smashed into the wall violently. And she sat there staring at the phone and crying. They were both broken.

* * *

><p>Batman crept along the rooftop, his steely gaze fixed on a single person. A man in an all-black unitard sneaking behind a very prominent research facility. As much as Batman wanted to jump down and freak out the mook, the man in black had done nothing wrong.<em> Yet.<em> Back in the Justice Lords days, being near the S.T.A.R. Labs research facility would be enough to take any character to jail. Now here was a man in all black sneaking around for God knows what, but the Bat could do nothing buy watch for now.

_C'mon, freak, make a move._

The nightcrawler did just that. In the blink of an eye, the man was through an open window and just as fast the window closed.

_Bingo._

* * *

><p>Kimber staggered from her bathroom and managed to change her clothes from her dress to clothing she felt more comfortable in: slightly tight jeans and a hoodie. Under the hoodie, she had on a sports bra and part of her first Batgirl outfit. As much as she hated it, she was becoming like the old man. No, not her father but Bruce Wayne. The Batman.<p>

"Goin' somewhere, Sweetie?" Her mother called to her from the living room.

Kimber paused at the door, "Yeah, I just need to go for...a walk, I guess." She hoped, her mom didn't catch the tremble in her voice.

No such luck. "Kimber." Her mother stood and approached, "Have you been crying?"

"What?" Kimber wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to her mom, "No, Mama," She smiled as best she could, but her mother saw through the disguise.

"Kimber," Mrs. Lee frowned slightly at the front her daughter was putting on, "Something's wrong," Her voice shifted from protecting and powerful to soft and caring in an instant, "How was that dinner with Mawk?"

"Good."

"Did something happen?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"..."

"Kimber..."

"Yes, Mama, I'm sure!"

"He didn't try to-"

"MAMA!" Kimber looked at her mother with disbelief, "No!"

Instinctively, the older Lee raised her hands in an effort to calm her daughter, "Okay, okay, calm down." She ruffled Kimber's hair, "Just making sure."

"He's a good guy, Mama. It's just..." Kimber found herself walking to the couch. She had hoped to go to the library. She had things to do. Homework to finish. Tests to study for. Papers to write. _Whatev's_. "I don't feel the same way I did a year and a half ago." She plopped down on the couch. "After that...party... I realized how precious he is to me. But, now I don't feel like he is precious in the same way, y'know?" She looked to her mother.

Mrs. Lee slowly nodded her head then shrugged, "How do you know you ever really loved him like...well, like a relationship 'love'?"

"Huh?"

"Kimber. I know what you two did for high schol," Her mother smirked, "Have to say that it was pretty smart. A false relationship to keep yourself away from the other guys."

"Well...it wasn't totally that reason." Kimber looked off out the window, "He was trying to get away from a group of girls and I happened to be the subject of some creepy guy's affections, so it just worked out. After all, it was a typical relationship: he was a jock and I was a A+ student with a national title in gymnastics. Match made in stereotype heaven." She grinned though her burning-red eyes were anything but happy.

"Kimber, a fake relationship can mess with you, you know," She brushed a loose strand from her daughter's face, "As proud as I am that you didn't fall into risky behavior with boys in high school, I think maybe your method was...extreme."

"So you think I tricked myself into liking him? Because I didn't." Kimber scootched forward on the couch, "I didn't realize I loved him until after that stupid party."

"Loved?"

Kimber felt tears well up again in her eyes, "I don't think I care for him the same way, anymore. I don't know, but something just..."

* * *

><p>"...doesn't feel right." Batman carefully wandered the halls of the empty S.T.A.R. Labs building. Equipped with a flashlight and infrared lenses, he shouldn't be having so much trouble searching for the trespasser. He had gotten in through the window next to the one the sneak and snuck into and yet there was no trace of anyone. Batman squinted in the dim light and clicked off his flashlight. Maybe more progress would be made if his light was off.<p>

A rattling caught his attention. Quickly the Dark Knight ran out of the room he was investigating and headed to the noise. _Easy, Batman_. As he approached the room the sound had emanated from, he slowed his stride and pressed his back against the wall. From his belt, he retrieved a small pipe-camera and carefully maneuvered it around the corner of the door. Looking into the viewer he saw the man in black rummaging through various boxes. Though even one object from the box would fetch a pretty penny, the trespasser seemed to sort past them with little care.

_He's on a mission. He has a specific goal in mind. _Batman thought to himself, _But what?_

The Bat didn't know what the thief was looking for, but whatever it was, it was big.

Suddenly, the thief whirled around; a remote in his hands. He held his hand out toward a large safe and the safe whirred to life.

_Time to step in._ Silently, the Dark Knight crept up behind the man in black and jumped to tackle him. The thief somehow expected the surprise attack and sidestepped, dodging the tackle. Batman rolled onto his back then jumped to his feet to attack, but the man was already inside the large safe. "Who are you?"

"I think the better question is," The digitally distorted voice echoed from the safe, "'where am I?'"

Batman rushed into the large vault and found himself asking that very question. Within the safe's four walls was a simple case that had at once held a suit. _Maybe that's what he stole?_ But what would a thief need with a suit? Batman turned and rushed out of the safe, "Where are you?"

"Good to see that pretender isn't with you, Batman." A voice came from Batman's right and instinctively the detective punched to the voice. His packed fist connected with someone and the thief fell back to the ground.

"Oof! Hey!" The man cried out as he hit the ground, "I knew you had good reflexes, but that was crazy!" The man's face was still turned from Batman.

"Who are you?" The question was now more charged as Batman solemnly approached the surprisingly lanky foe.

"Like I said," The thief reached for his belt buckle and pressed it just as Batman reached for him. The man in black vanished before Batman's eyes. "'Where am I?' is the better question."

Batman was angry but knew better to chase after the thief. He had whatever he wanted. The suit or whatever was in that safe was gone. Couple whatever secret weapon had been holed up inside that vault with the thief's teleportation power and Batman knew that tonight was not going to be the night he'd find the thief. With a hint of animosity, he reached for a small paper the man had left behind. He unfolded the note and frowned. "Best return to the cave. It's time for some answers."

* * *

><p>"Feel's like it's always night in this damn city..." Stewart looked from his window to Shayera. It had been a long time since he had laid eyes on her. A <em>long<em> time. And he was dang certain that he would make this work between them, "Shayera."

"Yes, John?"

"I-I have something I want, er, need to tell you."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense." Shayera crossed her arms and a smile playfully darted across her lips.

Stewart smiled. He loved the way she smiled. It was never a full smile but always a half-cocky half-shy smile. He rocked back and forth on his heels before speaking, "The past few years have definitely been hectic, especially after we were taken down by a traitor."

"A wrong soon to be righted," she murmured.

"But I do not wish to focus on Batman right now. No. The past few months have shown me just how much certain people mean to me. In fact, certain people actually have turned out to mean a lot." He awkwardly got down on one knee.

_Oh, he better not be doing what I think he's about to do..._ Shayera smiled through her teeth. However, within her was a struggle. She had a duty to a greater plan. A higher calling.

"I've never done this before and years of fighting have hardened me to matters of the heart, but-" from the energy of his purple-ish ring he fashioned a rather exquisite engagement ring. "Shayera, I've lost you once and thought it permanent. Now that I have you back, I don't want to lose you again." He held the energy ring up to her, "Shayera of Thanagar; will you marry me?"

Shayera put a hand to her chest. "I-I-I don't know what to say..." Her breath had been sucked from her lungs. A few moments ago she thought this would have been easy_; Just say 'no'. _But now that he really had asked for her hand in marriage, her heart decided logic was for the birds. It was true, she _had_ grown close the John Stewart. He was an admirable man and a courageous warrior with a powerful honor code. It was no wonder the Green Lantern Corps had recruited him to police Earth and its sector. But she was already with another. Betrothed to her commanding officer. She couldn't say yes, but she found it just as impossible to say no. "It's a beautiful ring, John." She tenderly clasped his hands, "But...I can't say for sure yet if I'm ready for this step...With everything that's happened, my world is still spinning, spinning. Please understand that this isn't a 'yes', but it isn't a 'no' either. I just need to think about it some more."

The African-American bowed his head as he stood and the ring faded from view. Even so, Stewart didn't appear to be as crest-fallen as she had expected. Disappointment was obviously written on his face, but with it was hope. Hope that after she thought about it, she'd say yes.

_Oh, how I wish it were that easy_.

* * *

><p>Batman entered the 'Cave and placed the note on the evidence table.<p>

"Whatcha got there, boss?" Robin's excited voice came from the prisoner's chamber.

"Don't you have a home?"

"Don't you?"

"Fair enough." The Bat gestured for Robin to check out the paper. "Learn anything from our former D.A.?"

"Not in the slightest. He's half co-operative, after all. But even he is unsure where he had been taken. I'll be dropping him off in Blackgate later on tonight."

"You're aware that it is midday now?"

"Yep. Speaking of which, you're never out that late. What gives? Did anyone see you after sunrise?"

Batman opened up a microscope program on a module of the Batcomputer, "I did some undercover work. Stretched Matches Malone's legs for awhile to glean some information."

"Anything?"

"Later this week," Batman moved a lens piece over the paper on the table before him, "Some mob boss is supposed to meet with Ras to talk about a partnership of some sort. Apparently this boss is choosing to side with Ras's extremist agenda."

"And this paper is a clue to the 'where' of this meeting?"

"No. This is from a thief," _A damn good one. _

"Who?"

Batman moved the microscope and allowed his protege to see the note unhindered. There was nothing on the paper except for a messy red 'X.'

* * *

><p>Diana stood up out of the garden and eyed over her handiwork. As much as she enjoyed heroing in the past, raising a garden turned out to pose just as many challenges for her as saving a life. <em>But finally my children are free to soak up the rays!<em> She hated to admit it, but she could understand, now, Poison Ivy's obsession with plants. They were easy to talk to, cheap to manage (if done properly, of course), and don't keep secrets aside from the occasional aphid. "Which is much less than I can say for Bruce Wayne..."

The more she lived with the billionaire playboy, the more her first assumption of him was proven right: there was more to the young dashing man than the tabloids could ever know. The many surprise meetings, the late nights at the office, the numerous dates; Diana wasn't sure what to make of it all. Back in the day, she probably would have recruited Clark Kent to do an investigative report on Bruce or maybe petition Batman to dig up whatever Wayne was hiding in Gotham. But now she was on her own and left to her own devices.

"And I feel it all starts with that vault down in that cave of his. I've heard of men needing a 'man-cave', but that's ridiculous!" she crouched by her flowerbed. "I know the rich like to have everything bigger, but that cave looks so under developed! Unless he is secretly also into minimalism as an art style." Realizing she was speaking to flowers, she stood up and moved for the mansion. She wanted to go out again. Despite some of the company, the last dinner party Bruce had taken her to hadn't been so bad.

"If you were bored, you should have spoken up!" Bruce Wayne's lovely baritone rang behind her and his surprisingly gentle arms wrapped about her waist.

"Be careful, Wayne." She warned, "Wouldn't want the news to think we're officially an item, would we? After all, what would that do to your bachelorhood?"

"Maybe it's time I slowed down that role anyway, huh?" He laughed into her raven hair, "How's about a duel?"

The Amazonian pushed him away and faced him, "Like the sword fight?"

Bruce half-shrugged, "I was thinking on a more... personal level?"

Diana couldn't help be grin, "Personal? How much more personal do you want to get, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce didn't respond. Instead, he jumped up and shot is foot out for her head. The kick was sloppy and obviously a playful warning strike. Diana easily batted him to the side and pivoted to her left to face him, striking a powerful stance known only to Amazonian warriors. "Oh, ho ho, you want to play, this game, Mr. Wayne?"

Again Bruce half-shrugged, "If you'd indulge my interests?"

"A playboy with interests outside of women and speedy cars? Pinch me, I'm dreaming." She punched forward and Bruce deflected the attack. Then he jabbed out with his off-hand. He had a clean opening to her right cheek, but instead of taking advantage of the opening and punching her face, Bruce reached out with his pointer and thumb and pinched Diana's cheek.

"Pinch. But only because you asked politely." He winked.

Diana swept Bruce's feet out from under him and grabbed him as he was in mid-air to throw him to the side. As soon as the billionaire rolled onto his back to rise, Diana winked back. "You are quite the kidder."

"And you always fill me with surprises, Ms. Prince." Bruce flipped up and struck out with his heel to her temple.

Diana raised both forearms to block the back-kick and pushed him back with her hands. Before he was able to regain his footing, she executed a palm thrust to his chest and knocked him back into a bush.

Diana wiped a bead of sweat from her brow, "Tired yet?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Bruce shakily stood from out of the hedge and had to laugh at the scene he must have made. "C'mon! Try something!"

* * *

><p>Mawk wheeled his bicycle onto the side porch of his house and snuck in through his bedroom window. Soon he'd be ready for action. Soon he'd be able to make his city safe again and safe for Kimber. He nearly had all the means, he just needed a few more items. He looked to the satchel that held his suit and reached for it, careful not to prick himself on the pointy accessories. <em>Soon, Kimber<em>. It would be awesome for him to be a superhero; to stop crime and make the city safe for the normal people to walk about. And the hero always get's the girl, so of course his relationship with a certain Asian-American female would become even stronger!_ Hopefully._

He stared at his mask.

A/N: So a shorter chapter with not too much action. A bunch of detective work and psychology employed by every character... Wonder Woman, Kimber and her mom, Mawk is back, Dent, etc... This is setting up for a ginormous turn of events within the next few chapters before Chizz really starts to hit the fan. You got the Thangarians, Ras, the entity, and now RED-X?

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Ras al Ghul gazed over the misty sea to Gotham harbor. So far all the cogs were in place and the machine was turning perfectly. There was nothing that could stop this final purging of humanity. All of the agents needed to carry out the mission were in place. Scarecrow: the agent of Fear; Thanatos: the agent of Death; The Joker: the agent of Anarchy; and himself: the agent of Redemption. There was now but one issue that would have to be dealt with and it wasn't the Dark Knight.

The door behind him creaked open, "Sir," Ras' ever-loyal subject Ubu spoke up, "The others are in place. It's ready."

Ras nodded, "Good." He moved to follow Ubu into the depths of the abandoned lighthouse's basement. The last issue was from beyond the stars, but it was alright now. Soon it would be quelled. He descended the dank staircase and passed a glowing pit of Lazarus. As he approached the cave mouth at the end of the tunnel, he heard the cackling of The Joker and couldn't help but grin a true grin. The sheer maniacal delight the pale man had despite the circumstances was an admirable quality. Ras walked between Thanatos and Scarecrow to the very visible rip in space-time and spoke to it. From the other side, a single glowing eye opened and squinted. It was said that any mortal who would dare look upon Icthultu would not be able to handle the mental stress. _One day,_ Ras thought to himself as the rip grew a bit larger, _One day, I'll be able to gaze fully on his form and claim my rightful place!_

"Oh, great Icthultu!" Ras began, "I am before you, your humble servant and disciple. I have already granted you access to this realm and this world."

"You granted me nothing, immortal." Icthultu reminded Ras al Ghul, "You've only accelerated what was to happen." The omnipresent voice echoed throughout the chamber and nearly every man and woman present felt chills running down their spines.

Ras ignored the hairs standing on the nape of his neck and continued, "My sincerest apologies, Great One, but the matter I wish to speak to you on is one of grave importance. The Earth is in danger from a threat from the stars."

"Why should the matters of this world concern me? I am beyond the planet."

"'Tis true, Great One, however I believe this threat to be of particular importance to you."

The monstrous entity beyond the veil of reality seemed to withdraw from the opening, "Speak quickly, mortal."

"Indeed shall. It is time to address some wayward children."

* * *

><p>"Here," Batman raised his hand before Curtis' face with little concern for personal space. "These are the coordinates of the location of the warehouse a gang is meeting."<p>

"I'm guessing this is info gathered from the bubbling jerkward named Matches Malone?" Curtis asked as he took the slip.

Kimber, letting her hair down and dressing for combat duty, shook her head, "How'd you even come up with such a silly name?"

The Bat ignored both inquiries. "Tonight is the night they meet. They waited a good few days since I got this info. That means they are paranoid and you must be extra cautious. Don't take them down immediately."

"I'm guessing this is recon first, beat-em-up later?"

Batman nodded at Batgirl.

"And we all know how much you _love_ sneaking!" Curtis flashed a grin at Kimber. She scowled back and he took note. The girl hadn't been the same the past few days. _Her last date with Mawk must have really gone wrong, _Curtis thought as he donned his gloves.

"You will be led there by a fresh member to their crew." Batman handed Robin a wallet-sized picture of their target. "His name is Sid "The Squid" Villie and he's too much of a screw up to miss. Normally hangs around the Iceberg Lounge about this time. Get going."

Batgirl and Robin went to their respective vehicles. As she straddled her bike, Batgirl looked back at the stoic figure of Batman. "What's he not telling us?"

Robin adjusted the helmet on his head, "Oh now you wanna talk, Batgirl?"

The female fighter rolled her eyes and started her engine. In a blur of black and blue light, Batgirl whizzed out of the Batcave with Robin in hot pursuit.

As he heard the sounds of their engines fade away, Batman removed his cowl. _They don't need to know._ And if they did, need to know they'd be able to figure it out on their own. He moved up the stairs into the house.

* * *

><p>"Any clue who the leader of this ring is?" Batgirl pulled her bike along side Robin's vehicle.<p>

Robin, cradled in the cockpit of the BatTrike, shook his head, "Not a one. I do know that this Sid the Squid has a pretty short rap sheet. And most of it is for loitering."

Batgirl giggled in the com, "Well, he isn't the most hardend criminal, huh? Here we have Mr. Loitering trying to make it big with men that wouldn't blink twice at manslaughter."

"That's an ugly word." Robin sounded out the word, making sure to emphasize each syllable "Manslaughter."

"Yeah, you don't need to say it again." Batgirl mentally stuck her tongue out at the young man in the pod racing next to her. "Intersection."

"Noted." The advanced encrypted GPS in Robin's BatTrike instantly updated a new and less clogged route to their destination. "Try to keep up, Girl Wonder."

"Doesn't roll off the tongue as well, Boy Blunder."

Robin veered into an alley followed closely by the BatCycle. "You ever get the feeling that the Bat has been keeping secrets from us?"

"You expect the boss to tell us everything?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Is it bright in Robinland today?"

"Oh, Shut up." Robin hissed, "You know what I mean." He downshifted to slow his vehicle down a bit and instigated stealth mode. "I mean that there is no way these guys are just simple... gang members. Not even the most important gang in Gotham is worthy of Ra's. At least in his eyes."

"What about the League of Shadows? You think maybe some of his ninjas have infiltrated for control of the gangs in Gotham. I mean we _did _see a legion or ten pour out of that one store. Who's to say there haven't been League members infiltrating gangs in the last few months?"

"The Bat would know and would tell us. For as stealthy as the League is, Batman knows their moves inside out. There is no way they'd elude the Bats knowledge."

"Maybe that's the secret he is keeping from us?"

"Doubt it. We know about Ras. We know about all that stuff. I feel there is another side to this that we have no idea about. Something bad."

Batgirl again pulled up to Robin's side, "What makes you say that?"

"When I caught and interrogated Two-Face, he kept mentioning a three-armed beast named Karkull."

"Asked the Bat?"

"Yep."

"And?"

"He lied."

* * *

><p>The act was much easier when drunk. Just bumble through the night and that would be enough to earn more social ponts. He had even memorized a new joke. It was crass, it was vulgar, it was everything a rich socialite like Bruce Wayne would say after "drinking" a few shots of expensive tequila. But he couldn't. Not even one drink.<p>

Diana made him promise in the car ride that he wouldn't drink any of the vice and he, of course, couldn't tell her that he never actually does drink. So here he was at the party pretending. Pretending to have fun without any way of escape into the night_. Now I really do wish I had gone on patrol_. How Diana had talked him into going to another fundraiser was beyond him, but he was there now. The only thing that made him feel at home was the lightweight silk batsuit under his Bruce Wayne suit. If anything, he could bumble into a waiter and get "hurt" and leave.

"C'mon, Brucie!" Diana tugged at his arm for a table with Daggot. "And put on a happy face." Aside from the poor first impression at the previous function, Diana had actually taken a liking to Daggot, much to Bruce's surprise and pleasure. As far as business matters, Daggot was a trustworthy man and a friend from Bruce's college days. In Asia.

Bruce pulled out his date's chair and Diana sat.

"Heh, if I didn't know any better, I'd say y'all are hitched already." Daggot commented.

"I'm always polite, Roland." Bruce flashed the grin he practiced every night, "It's part of my charm." He added with a wink to Daggot's date.

"I'm just surprised you came to this function." Roland Daggot reclined in his chair, putting one arm over the back of it, "Normally you stay away from banquets like this."

"I must say I'm not too thrilled about a date auction for charity, but Diana convinced me to come out again."

"And how can you say 'no', right?" Daggot's date put in.

Bruce stole a glance at Diana. She was radient._ I don't know...It's getting more difficult every time. _"It isn't easy, but sometimes I manage to say 'no'," Bruce smiled through his teeth at Daggot's date.

The younger woman smiled back a genuine smile. "You two do make a cute item," she started.

Diana turned her head and coughed, "I'd highly doubt that the world would be able to handle us as a couple."

Bruce turned his head to Diana in surprise. She was rejecting the notion? Everything she had done before now pointed to her wanting a more in-depth relationship. Why is it now that she wants to slow it down? Bruce leaned forward to speak, "I think the world could do for a little crazy, though," He looked to Diana, slightly worried, then saw it. On her face was a beam of pleasure. She wanted him to say that. She had played his mind into telling the truth.

"Aw, do you really mean that?" She cooed.

_Why lie now?_ "Yes."

"Bruce, you're gettin' soft," Daggot playful warned.

_I don't think I care, Roland._

* * *

><p>"Well this is the Iceberg Lounge," Robin peered over the building's rooftop to the ground level. "Nothing strange yet."<p>

"We're looking for this Sid guy, right?" Batgirl scratched at her neck, "The Bat said he wouldn't be easy to miss."

"And now the waiting game begins." Robin propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the street. "So, anything you want to talk about?"

"..."

"You know, how's life?"

"..."

"Your Pop's doin' okay?"

"..."

"Fantastic. What about Your mom?"

"..."

"Mawk?"

"Shut up, Curt."

"Well. That cut deep."

"Hope it was to the marrow."

"Goin' for blood, eh?" Robin shifted closer to the femme fatale, "Tell me what's happened, Kim,"

Batgirl bolted up from his side and wrang her hands, "Can we just drop it?"She exclaimed a bit forcefully.

There was a moment of silence before Robin responded. "Yeah... yeah we can drop it..."

His voice trailed off and instantly Batgirl felt remorse. She shouldn't have blown up on the boy. After all, she did love him. In reaction to the thought, Batgirl clapped both hands over her covered mouth. _Oh, my god..._ That explained a lot.

"What's wrong?" Robin moved to his friend, but she stuck out her arm and pointed down, "Nothing. Just remembered I have homework due tomorrow." The lie was a terrible one, especially since tomorrow was her off day. "Can we just look for this twerp, please?"

"I guess we should be doing that." Robin went back to his perch and watched.

* * *

><p>Bruce looked at his watch. He was barely there for an hour and a half and he was already bored. Being "drunk" was fun. This was torture.<p>

"Would you like to dance?" Diana kissed Bruce on his cheek.

_Almost torture._ He stood with his date and they took to the dance floor. The song was slow and easy. When was the last time he had actually enjoyed dancing? He couldn't remember. Most of those times, he was "drunk". The two kept dancing and as they did, slowly other couples started to move away from them. _Great, is this turning into one of those cliche movies where they all step away and the two main characters share a kiss and fall in love?_ He was about to end the dance with a goofy antic but then he realized why most had moved away: he couldn't feel the floor.

"Diana..." he whispered into his partner's ear almost afraid, "You're flying."

* * *

><p>True to Batman's words, Sid the Squid was not at all an inconspicuous individual. The only reason a gang would take such a character on: bait for the police. Tell the squirt nothing and let him take the rap. Robin and Batgirl had no trouble finding him and even less tailing him. He had rolled out of the back parking lot of the Iceberg Lounge a little over ten minutes ago and had already nearly caused two accidents. He was in a rush.<p>

"Tell me again why we couldn't drive after him?"

"They are paranoid," Robin replied between strides. "If this dude even catches the slightest glimpse of us, this mission is over and we're fired."

"Or killed."

"Yeah, fired sounds better."

"Fired from breathing."

"...touche." Robin jumped from the edge of the next rooftop and activated the gliding mechanism in his cape as did Batgirl. Soon the two knights of Gotham were sailing over the heads of Gothamites scrambling through their daily races. "So far so good," Robin dipped into a dive on street over from Sid's car as Batgirl hit a roof and rolled over the rooftop into a leap over the city onto another building

"He's making a left," Batigrl noted into the comm system.

"I see 'im." Robin fired his grapple to a building perpendicular to this position and swung after Sid's car with Batgirl running on rooftops just before him. "Surprised that they are by the harbor."

"I'm not. Easy escape into the water if anything goes south, yo."

"True." Robin landed softly on top of the waterfront building next to Batgirl. "About time we get in there, eh?"

Batgirl bowed, "Well then, after you." She gestured to a ladder.

* * *

><p>One sentence. Two words. A single statement. That was all it took for Diana to panic. Her eyes flashed open in a split second and in another, she and her date had falled to earth. "Wh-what do you mean?" She looked at Bruce with a tinge of horror.<p>

"You were flying." He repeated. It was hard enough for him to believe it, he could only imagine how amazed Diana was. This would have to be researched. _We have to go. _He took Diana's hand and smiled as best he could, "This is amazing," he whispered into her ear, "We have to celebrate."

"Where are you going, Bruce?" Daggot spoke up out of the small group that had gathered about Bruce and Diana.

"We are going for some privacy, if you know what I mean," Bruce winked and took Diana by the hand.

"Be safe now, Bruce. And use protection!" Daggot joked back.

In normal circumstances, Bruce would have shot back a clever quip that would belay any perverted thought that Daggot would stir up. But this wasn't a normal circumstance. This slight manifestation of Diana's power totally changed the timing. If her powers were returning, then what did this mean would happen to Superman or Hawkgirl even? This night would have to end faster than intended. "Let's go see a movie!"

* * *

><p>Things went wrong from the time they entered the building. And they were only getting worse. At first it was a simple recon mission. Robin and Batgirl easily got in and began observing. But as they watched and waited and gathered information, it became more and more obvious that there was something more to this group. The weapons they used were more advanced. The way they spoke about somethings was almost inhuman. But, it wasn't until Batgirl saw the leader of the gang that the issue was sorted out.<p>

"Ho, shit..." she breathed.

"What?" Robin looked from the tall buff man to his partner, "What's up"

"Do you not recognize that man?" She asked without removing her visored eyes from him.

Robin looked back at the leader. He was an older gentleman, probably in his mid to late sixties, but still very built. His face looked like a boxer's after at least a dozen lost matches. "Kinda. With a mug like that, you'd think I'd recognize him easily."

"That's Bruno "Ugly" Mannheim!"

"Intergang's leader?" Robin's eyes widened, "now way...Shit just got real. I knew it! I knew he lied. There's some real inter-dimensional chizz going on here... "

Batgirl frowned, "Okay so I know that Intergang has done stuff like that before, but what makes you think that this is intere-dimensional with Ras?"

"I have a hunch. Karkull."

"Yeah... you never told me what that means..."

"No, over there." he pointed as best he could from his vantage point. "Karkull."

Batgirl followed his finger to a tall daemonic thing with three arms and a hood floating behind Bruno. It had seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Is that..."

"Karkull. We are dead meat."

"What makes you say that?" Batgirl barely breathed the question.

"It's extra-dimensional. He'll see us no matter what we do."

True to Robin's words, Karkull turned and pointed to the air vents. With a violent trust down, the narrow tunnel-duct they have been crouched in cracked and gave way to the force from the nether-demon. "That such fleas could penetrate your defenses angers me." Karkull pointed to the two partners of the Bat. "Deal with them." Then he faded fro sight behind Bruno.

A/N: This and the next chapter are technically one. I had to rewrite it a bit so that's why there is a delay :) Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Robin blocked the Sid the Squid's fist. Then, using the attackers momentum, Robin pulled Sid across his body, throwing the would-be gangster_. I wonder how Kimber's doing_, he thought to himself.

As if in response, a gunshot echoed through the warehouse. Both Robin and his adversary paused their fight and instinctively turned to the gun sound: on the floor across the warehouse lay Batgirl, prone. Standing over her was a man holding the smoking gun, just as shocked as Robin.

"No!" The red-breasted teen cried out and, before Sid could react, Robin executed a palm thrust through the man's elbow. With the attacker's elbow completely shattered and his arm perpendicular to the man's neck, Robin shot his armored elbow into the unfortunate thug's neck, crushing the windpipe. He then dropped the man. Whether the criminal scum would die or not was none of Robin's concern. At this moment, only Batgirl mattered. Only Kimber mattered.

He ran toward Batgirl's body, but was too late. The gunman had awoken from his stupor and picked up the heroine, dragging her as best he could to another room.

_I have to get to her_. Robin's mind pounded over and over as he rushed after the gunman.

"Don't come any closer!" The man warned as Robin chased after him. He put the gun to Batgirl's head and threatened to shoot. "One more step, an', an', an' I blow her head off!"

Robin's blood boiled over, "You don't want to do that." He warned.

"You sure about that, Bird Boy?"

The man's sudden bravado unlocked something deep inside Robin and he let it out all in one sentence: "You…_don't_ want to do that." The words were the same but the tone was different and, by the look on the man's face, Robin had just delivered the perfect Bat-Glare.

The man's hand faltered. He knew that he really had no bargaining chip. If he killed his prisoner, he'd be mince meat. However, he needed to warn his employer; cover his tracks… But escape was impossible. _Unless_… he may not escape, but a warning would still carry over. He turned his head for a moment and retrieved a trigger device.

At the moment the gunman's head as turned, Robin removed his bat-claw from his belt and fired its thick chord. It grabbed hold of Batgirl's shoulder pad and pulled her toward him.

"No!" The man cried out in surprise as his hostage was wrenched free of his grasp. He stumbled forward in a vain attempt to snatch her back. He then sighed and stood straight again, "It's too late, anyway!" He smiled and clicked the trigger.

Robin gasped at the trigger and could only pray for a split moment before Batgirl's body crashed into his and then the building exploded. With his last movement, Robin shielded Batgirl from the blast as both were instantly airborne and blown out of the building.

Robin weakly opened his eyes and saw, thankfully, they where falling into the harbor's water_. Why didn't he warn us_, Robin thought to himself, _Why didn't Batman tell us…_

Crash.

Robin regained consciousness a few minutes later and managed to roll himself over in the water. _Kimber…_ his first thought was murky but it was a goal.

Robin righted himself in the waters and looked around. _There! On the shore!_ He started to swim to her. Three men were near her body, one was poking her as another started to pick her up. The third was heading for a parked car.

_Hell no_. He didn't care who they were. Even if they were the police, they were _not_ taking her body. From the water he retrieved a disk launcher and fired three disks at the back of the figure lifting her. Two dug into flesh. From the water, Robin could hear the man swear. _Quickly now…_ Robin fired a line up to what remained of the smoldering shore-side warehouse and managed to get airborne before the men turned to the water.

He loosened then threw down two smoke pellets. They provided enough cover for him to crash feet-first into one man. While still standing on his first victim's back, he pivoted and delivered an uppercut to the groin of the second man. With both men down and out, he turned his attention to the rapidly approaching third man. The red-breasted teen whipped out his retractable bo staff and used it to vault himself out of the smoke and into the man's face. As an added precaution, Robin slammed his staff into the man's temple, rendering him unconscious.

Robin approached Batgirl's body and dragged her out of sight of the street. He didn't even want to look at her. He had failed her. Tentatively and respectfully, he put a hand to her chest. Nothing. No rise. No fall.

_No….no, no, nononononono!_ He hit her chest and there was a burp from her mouth. It wasn't romantic, it wasn't heroic. It was a simple burp. But at that moment, it was the most angelic sound her body ever made. Shortly after the burp her breathing started stronger. She was alive. Unconscious, but alive.

The police would be there soon and he had to get to the cave. But his Bat-Trike was a single occupant vehicle and her bike was even less of a possibility. The Batwing was too flashy and he had no clue how to fly the Batplane. _Maybe the Batmobile? No… it is locked onto Batman's belt-code only…_ There was only one other way.

"C'mon, Batgirl," Robin breathed as he hoisted the still-unconscious girl up, "We're going for a swim." He carried the girl out to the waters again and attached a rebreather to her helmet, forcing it between her seemingly lifeless lips. Robin wadded into the frigid waters with his dear cargo and began his best to swim the 400 meters to the sewer drain.

After a few minutes of labored swimming, he managed to get Batgirl and himself ten meters under the water and 400 meters down the harbor to the underwater sink that led to a small room. Finally able to surface in the secret chamber, Robin let loose a gasp for air then dragged himself up out of the water. After taking a breather, he painfully hoisted Batgirl from the waters as well and then lay beside her to catch his breath.

_What the hell have I been through today? My friend gets shot, we both get blown up, we both almost drown and now I've had to swim with a dead weight this far? How is it only Tuesday? _Robin got his hand up and pressed the "help" beacon on his belt and closed his eyes. Batman would be here soon.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes passed… Fifteen. The Dark Knight didn't show up. "Where is he?" Robin panted and turned to get his first good look at Batgirl. "Damn…"<p>

There was a bloody hole just below her rib cage on her left side. The Batsuit was totally burned up. The decorative cloths and colors were all gone and what remained was a disgusting, dirty slag of body armor. The visor on her signature helmet was cracked, her cape was shredded and her gloves were caked with soot.

_I probably don't look much better, _Robin stood but felt a bit more uneasy than he expected. He walked to the water's edge and looked at his reflection. And he was shocked. Of course his suit was also burned from the explosion. His cape was in a bit better shape, but the signature orange and black colors were gone. Only the body armor was left.

But that wasn't what shocked him: from his right side a knife hilt protruded rudely. He had been stabbed. When? Probably in that last fight… when he landed on that first man, he did recall a slight sharp pain. But his adrenalin and other life-preserving hormones shook it off. But now that he saw it, now that he acknowledged the wound and realized he was injured, the hormones dissipated from his mind and were replaced with pain receptors, his body went into shock. He stumbled and he fell back.

Hyperventilating and panicking, it was all he could do to tap the S.O.S. button on his suit. The steady red light and beep assured him that it still was transmitting to every Bat-Wave and bat device that could receive radio signals.

_Where is Batman? And why isn't he here to save us? _And then darkness filled Robin's mind.

* * *

><p>Bruce Wayne smiled as Diana sat down in the chair he pulled out. He then sat across from her. "I'm glad you decided to tay out with me, Diana." His baritone voice rang out.<p>

"Oh Bruce, why wouldn't I take the chance to get out of that banquet?" The Amazonian replied, "I'm more surprised you found the time out of your oh-so-busy schedule to stay out this long," It had been a lovely night. After the revelation of Diana's returning powers at the banquet, Bruce had stolen her away: first to a movie and now a private dinner. No phones, no appointments. 'My associates', she remembered him saying, 'have everything under control'. And she sure wished she could thank them in person.

"Not as many angry faces, Bruce." She looked around the room from patrons and guests to the workers, "Am I yesterday's news already?" she smirked and looked at her host with sly eyes.

Much to her surprise, Bruce returned the look, "Well you haven't blown anything up recently and I've been keeping myself out of the tabloids as well." He smiled, "Nothing wrong with that? Unless, you prefer the attention?"

Diana's hands shot up quick defensively and she protested, "No no, I'm completely fine in my obscurity." She fiddled with her napkin, "I'd rather not have people remind me of my Justice Lords life…"

Their waiter poured the wine with a slight smile.

"But enough about me, Brucie, tell me about you."

Mr. Wayne reclined in his seat, in the window he noticed a reflecting red light blinking in his pocket, no doubt an SOS beacon from the police. _I'm sure Robin and Batgirl can handle it_. He shifted his chair and clicked the 'ignore' button, "What is there to know that isn't in the tabloids, Ms. Diana?"

"Oh, I'm sure there's a lot more to you than they'd have the readers believe…"

Bruce shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint." Even so, he started talking about his travels around the world when he was a younger man.

* * *

><p>Robin's eyes shot open with a searing vengeance. He was up in an instant. And in another instant, he was disappointed. Batman hadn't come. As he stood, he was reminded about the knife in his side and faltered. <em>No… must.. keep going. <em>He reached down for Batgirl and, to his surprise, her hand reached up.

"'Bout time you woke up," Batgirl moaned sardonically.

"Thank God!" He swiftly pulled her to her feet and she wrapped both her arms about his neck.

"Quite a predicament we've gotten ourselves into, huh?" She moaned between whimpers.

"Yeah…"

"Did we win?"

Robin stayed quiet. He wasn't too sure how much she remembered, "…Yeah… we won, girl."

"Then why do I feel like shit?"

Robin bit his lip, "You look beautiful."

"You're only saying that to make me feel better," She slumped a bit and Robin had to wrap his arm around her waist to steady her. His hand slipped and for a moment he accidentally groped her rear. "Watch it, Boy Wonder." She warned, "I'm spoken for." But she didn't move his hand.

Robin had to chuckle, "We're gonna have to walk now, okay… Can you do that?" He moved his hand back to her waist to guide her as best he could.

Batgirl feebly nodded, "How far?"

Robin bit his lip, "Not too much further," _Just over a mile… _"Keep talking, Kimber."

"About…what?"

"Anything."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to brighten this grimy sewer tunnel with your melodic voice."

Slowly the two began their limp to the 'Cave.

"Huh, last I recall, I was classified as tone-deaf in high school. Kicked out of the choir an' all."

"Heh, right now, your voice is the most *umph* beautiful sound in the world."

"That's really gay, bro." Kimber kidded back, but most of the bleak situation had dawned on her and she realized why he wanted her to talk. He didn't want to lose her. As she limped, she could see the blood slowly dripping from her bullet wound and into the shallow sewer water. She watched her life-fluid it mix with the dank liquid waste of the city and sniffed. She turned to Robin.

"You've been stabbed," She dully stated.

"When did you become such detective?" Robin shot back dryly.

Batgirl went quiet.

"C'mon, Kimber… Find something uplifting, eh?"

There was a slight pause, "Camels are like silly-looking horses with scoliosis."

Robin had to laugh through the pain at his side, "Is that so?"

"Yeah… and they smell funny."

"You've ridden one?"

"Oh yeah… county fair once or twice…"

And their lonely sojourn continued.

* * *

><p>Diana, obviously somewhat inebriated, spun herself about the parlor banister like an exotic dancer then gracefully leapt into Bruce's waiting arms, "Hey, handsome man." she purred in his ear, "How's about coming upstairs to 'Mount' Olympus?"<p>

Bruce grinned back and played dumb, "Why would I want to?"

"You know what they say about Amazonians?"

Bruce shook his head, "Not a clue."

"We are quite flexible." Her fingers walked over his lapel and rested on his cheek. "Bop."

"Big deal," Bruce feigned indifference, "I have dated a contortionist or five..." He let go of Diana and walked off. The sound of her stifled gasp and then her feet hurrying after him made him laugh.

"Maybe so!" She called back as she placed a hand on his butt and kissed his neck, "But did I mention about our…" she squeezed his butt, "Endurance?" She licked just behind the billionaire's ear.

Bruce was genuinely surprised, "Go on…" He said slowly.

She only laughed sultry and beckoned him with one finger as she ascended the stairs to the guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>"And…that's why… hamsters… are… my…fav..favorite…urp…. animal."<p>

The wounded duo finally made it to a seemingly dead end. A long out-of-commission keypad stared them in the face. "Great…" Robin coughed up some flecks of blood, "Now I have to hack this, too…" He could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness and it didn't help that the last fifty feet, Batgirl's legs gave out.

But she redeemed herself, "Nine-One-Nine-Three-Nine-Pound sign."

Without pause, Robin punched in the digits and the hidden door slid open. "How'd you know?" He asked as he led her into the rickety old-style elevator.

"Please, Curt. Who was the first partner here?"

At the sound of his name, Curtis pulled off his nearly-destroyed cowl and looked at it. The lenses were cloudy and the armor was peeling. It was a miracle he could see through the lenses at all. The cowl was covered in ash and concrete dust. Scorch marks decorated the back of it. Scrapes decorated the forehead and the plates on the temple were gouged out.

There was a hollow 'klunk' and Curtis turned. Kimber had pulled her mangled helmet from her head and dropped it. She was now bent over in a winded position with her hands on her knees, looking pained.

Curtis stooped and picked up her helmet. "Look at this thing…"

"I'd rather not."

It was missing part of one ear and the other ear was cracked. The visor was cracked all over and dusty with a round impact-crack on one side. There was a deep dent on the back and a fissure ran from the dent all the way to the top of the visor. Curtis then looked from the broken equipment to the head it had so graciously protected.

Kimber's hair was a mess and all over her face. Her eyes were squinting. Her face was barely dirty because the helmet covered so much, but her mouth area and chin was darker due to soot and a small cut ran from the corner of her lip to her chin. Even so, her lips were pink and slightly parted as she panted. And the way her messy, long raven hair framed her face… even in her weak state, she looked ravishing.

"What are you looking at?" Her nose scrunched up in a surprisingly cute manner. She had finally noticed Curtis staring at her.

Curtis didn't reply. He simply moved forward and kissed her deep and full. Her lips were chapped and dry, her mouth tasted like smoke, salt water, and blood. He didn't care.

As soon as their lips parted, Kimber pushed him away and thumped his chest with her closed fist. She chuckled painfully, "If I wasn't in so much pain, I'd hurt you."

"Sure you would." Curtis closed in and kissed her again.

"Put your lips on mine again and our friendship is over." Kimber warned with a seriousness.

"I know." He kissed her again.

"I mean it." She warned, "I'll never talk to you again."

"Yes, you will." He kissed her again.

"Dammit, you're right."

"I know," He kissed her once more.

"It hurts to talk,"

"Then don't," He kissed her again.

"Please stop."

"I almost lost you again. I can't." They kissed.

"I hate you," Kimber managed enough energy to trip Curtis to the floor then pinned him down, "But thank you for not stopping." She kissed him.

Curtis rolled her over and pinned her back down. He chuckled as Kimber shyly smiled. He knew exactly what she meant. "I love you, too."

Fireworks.

A/N: Well then, yep This chapter was split into two parts (the second part is the next chapter) and this is pretty much the turning point for all the characters when this small section ends, most of the characters will be fully set in place for the rest of Arc 2. I wanted there to be a near-death experience and had this chapter penned from last year november xD So please READ and REVIEW


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a long while since he had heard from his charges and now he was getting worried. Bruce managed to sneak out of bed, leaving Diana naked and asleep, and headed for his Cave. After changing skins, he descended the stairs into his lair. Immediately he knew something was wrong. Most of the lights were off and the few that were on were only in the medical enclave.

As he approached the Med-Lab, he noticed a body lying on the operating table. His stomach twisted as he got closer. His foot brushed something. Looking down, he saw it was a helmet. Batgirl's helmet. It was cracked. Everywhere. Dust and soot coated over the remains of the visor and water dripped from the inside._ What the hell did they do?_ Batman mused.

As he walked, he saw more of Batgirl's armor strewn about in no particular order, as if it was being torn off in a hurry as she was moving for the bench. Finally at the bench, Batman looked upon the girl.

She was clothed only from the waist down in her Batsuit. Her belt was missing and the tactical pants had definitely seen better days. Naked from the waist up, he instantly saw the main cause of the rush: her smooth light skin was broken by a bullet wound just under her left set of ribs. Over her mouth was an oxygen mask and she was unconscious.

"No…" Batman's eyes scanned the rest of her body. It was a rare moment for him see one of his proteges unclothed. He never really gave thought that they were really hurting themselves. But now the abuse was apparent. Bruises different colors and at different stages of healing dotted her stomach and chest. There were multiple slashing wounds near her shoulders and neck. With a surprisingly gentle and loving hand, Batman's glove traced an acid-puckered wound on her chest. A voice from behind snapped him back to Earth.

"The bullet was fired from close range between the main plates of her suit. Lucky shot. But the armor still did its job: it saved her life."

Batman whirled around to face Robin. Robin was unmasked and rapidly approaching from the dark, his hands now covered in surgical gloves and a surgical mask hung from his neck. His face was also battered and bruised and he smelled like a burning building.

"The Batsuit did what it is supposed to… glad something here does."

"What are you trying to say?" Batman watched the college student pass by and start to dress Batgirl's wound.

"You're supposed to be our leader. Not some behind-the-scenes puppeteer."

"You both said you had everything under control!" Batman retorted quickly.

"You didn't give us all the information you had!" Robin shot back and stood up fast. Too fast, and wavered.

It was then Batman noticed the knife. "You've been stabbed."

"Ladies and gentlemen; the World's Greatest Detective in action." Curtis' voice was shaky but spiteful.

Batman's eyes narrowed, "I told you everything you needed to know."

"Even that this mob boss was Bruno Mannhiem? Even that this was a base of operations for Intergang? Even that they would have equipment not of this world, hell! Not of this dimension! Even that they are the ones supplying Ra's? Even that they are all in service of that…that horrible _thing?_"

Batman gritted his teeth but said nothing to the accusations.

"Are you trying to get us killed, Boss?" Curtis asked, "What about Karkull? I even asked you who he, no, _it_ was! And you gave me a lie about a former two-bit villain. I think the fact that this entire case is on a paranormal level would be useful for all trying to stop Ras to know, don't you?"

There was a moment of silence as the two squared off. Then Batman, surprisingly, relented and Curtis returned to retrieving the bullet from inside Kimber.

_Ichthultu… I never thought I needed to warn them about the entity… _Inside Batman's mind, a war was being waged. He knew that Robin was right. In his mind, it was necessary to tell them that "Ugly" Bruno was the boss he sent them to spy on. But on the other side he was frustrated that Robin hadn't double-checked on his own. And he was upset that they had gotten caught. _No, that's your pride, Batman. You know full well that if Karkull had showed up, that no amount of hiding could save them once they were in the building_. Batman's conscience spoke up. No matter how his mind spun the situation to shift the blame, it all reverted back to him_. Stick your pride aside, Batman_. It was a struggle, but Batman finally formed the words he needed to say. "I'm… sorry."

If Robin was surprised, he sure was good at masking it.

"I said, 'I'm sorry.'" Batman reiterated a bit louder.

"What do you want?" Robin asked without looking up, "A medal?"

Batman glared and in an instant had Robin against the cave wall and began twisting the knife already buried in his gut. "What is your deal, Robin?" Batman snarled, "Look at me!"

Robin lifted his face to Batman's and nearly shat his pants. The Bat-Glare was on and in overdrive.

"Consider yourself lucky, _boy_. I don't often apologize. Just because you are enamored with your partner does _not_ give you the right to get an attitude with me! These things happen, Curtis. Even I am human! Don't let things get personal! Don't let your personal life blind you to the promised you made to this city! You both know the risks of this life! If you can't deal with it, then please, hang up the cape and cowl and I will gladly find someone else willing to sacrifice their own joys for the greater good."

"Funny…" Robin managed not only to stand, but to shoot back the Bat-Glare to his mentor, "But I was about to tell you the same thing… I checked the logs as I hooked her up. While we were _dying_ down in _your_ city's sewers and the S.O.S. beacons were alarming, you were out for dinner with that woman upstairs! So tell me now, who is putting pleasure before business?"

Curtis pushed passed Batman and there was a sickening sloshing sound of flesh and blood. Batman looked at his hands, the bloody knife was still there. But it was no longer in Curtis.

"You need to decide right now what role she will play in your life. Either you focus on the task you've set for yourself, even if it means telling her your secret. Or you relinquish the Mantle of the Bat and stay with her." Robin's words stung but they needed to be said, "It's high time you got your priorities under control. Figure out just what she means to you, Boss."

A sudden timid voice shattered the icy atmosphere in the cave "Bruce?"

_Dammit._

Diana, covered only in a thin sheet, entered into the light of the Med-Bay. "I heard yelling, talking, down here….What's going on?" She shook so much that she dropped her covering sheet, "Batman!" She breathed in half-reverence, half-surprise. "What are you doing… here?"

Robin looked from the nude Amazonian to Batman with no emotion, "The choice is now, Bruce."

Batman lowered his eyes and removed his cowl.

"Bruce…" Diana's eyes were a mix of wonder and disappointment. "You're…Batman?"

"You need to leave, Diana."

"Why? I-"

Her protest was cut short by a blaring alarm.

Robin hobbled to the Batcomputer to check it out, "We've got a big problem downtown. Thanatos-big."

Bruce pulled his face back on and pointed to Diana, "Stay here! Cover yourself." then he pointed to Robin, "In the car. Now."

Robin didn't question, he just rushed to the Batmobile and jumped into the passenger side. Batman soon was in the driver's side and the canopy slid back, covering them.

Diana rushed for the car but before she could reach it, the turbines were to speed, the atomic batteries were to power and the car was out of the cave in a flash.

Diana turned and looked to the unconscious form of Batgirl lying on the operating table as the cold reality of the situation sank in: Bruce Wayne, the man she loved and Batman, the gruff Dark Knight she held in such high regard, were one and the same. "Things just got a whole lot simpler and more complex…" She didn't feel angry that he kept it secret. She felt foolish for not realizing it and she felt a bit sad that he never trusted her with his secret.

"But that's the past now and this is the present." She looked at the medical equipment and at the patient on the operating table. "I know he told me to leave…but…." She approached the bench and began to work on Kimber.

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent. Batman was concentrating on getting to the scene and Robin managed to dress his wound and cauterize it closed.<p>

After a long silence, Robin spoke, "Apology accepted."

Instantly the tension in the air started to dissipate and Batman actually smiled. "Remember when Thanatos was no big deal?"

"Not really?" Robin looked away from his now-burning flesh to his mentor, "If you're talking about Mr. Death, then no. He almost killed me."

"Yeah, well he was easy for me to take down. A great way for me to get back that rush and energy." Batman gripped the Batmobile's steering wheel tighter.

Robin glanced sideways at Batman between winces. _Batman making small talk? Okay, something's really going on now_. "What is it you aren't telling us, Batman?"

Batman glanced at Robin out of the corner of his eye then sighed. "I am not telling you a lot. And its for your own good. Or so I thought." Another sigh. "A few months into my training under the League of Shadows, I heard Ras al Ghul speak of an inter-dimensional entity, one so great that seeing him would drive a man insane. Others higher up on the ninja chain also spoke of it, but in hushed whispers. After I left, I attributed it to local superstition and an added way for Ras to stay in power over the League. I thought that I'd never hear about it again."

"I'm guessing you were wrong." Robin stared out the window as blurs of Gotham's nightlife whizzed by.

"I rarely am, but yes. I was wrong. One night I was on monitor duty up in the watch tower with Shayera. I always felt that she was... odd. Different even. I don't think she was ever a part of the league out of just pure altruism."

"That's why you had her in a completely separate facility beneath the surface?"

Batman nodded. "She's a schemer, like me. But with the loyalty and drive of military like John, but her loyalty was never to us, but to her people."

"I thought she was an exile from her planet?"

"That's her story, but her actions were too... loyal to the people she said scorned her. But that isn't the point. That night on monitor duty, she opened up and related it to me about her people, the Thanagarians. They worshiped a deity of great malevolence and power. Wouldn't you know it, the same thing that Ras was rumored to worship."

"Any proof?"

"It's rumored that Ras was taught about the Lazarus pits in exchange for his soul." Batman tilted his head to Robin, "See anything up there?" As the Batmobile roared down the main street, Robin stared out the windshield.

"Well, damn. That's a threat."

Batman nodded and parked the Batmobile. "Get moving."

"Roger."

A/N: SOrry this took so long. Had to move from school to home agian xD Please READ and REVIEWW! :)


End file.
